Jack's Little Sister
by AlexisMariex3
Summary: What happens when Jack's baby sister comes into town for a visit and someone start to crush on her, She starts school with the guys, starts doing karate with them and trys to get Jack and Kim together? Main: Kim/Jack, Jerry/OC Minor: Milton and Julie
1. Kickin It with Allie

Everyone was at the dojo warming up and sparing. Kim was with Jack, Milton was with Jerry, and Eddie was training with Rudy. Everyone was having a good old time and everyone was matched up pretty well to.

"T-time!" Jack called to Kim as she threw punch after punch at Jack which he deflected nicely "I need to use the bathroom." Kim nodded and they both bowed. Jack then walked off the mat, outta the room, and to the bathroom which was in the locker room. As soon as Jack left Kim walked over to the bench and started to drink her water so quickly she started to cough.

"Jack getting too hard for you Kim?" Jerry asked jokingly. Kim coughed again and then set her water down while turning to Jerry.

"Yeah right I just stayed up late last night. This is Sunday you know. We have sadly have school tomorrow." Kim explained. As soon as Kim said school tomorrow everyone including Rudy groaned.

"Please don't remind-" Jerry then stopped mid sentence and started to stare out the window.

"Hello earth to Jerry?" Milton said walking over to him waving a hand in front of his face.

"What's he looking at?" Eddie asked. As soon as Milton and Eddie looked they both had the same face Jerry had.

"What's going guys?" Kim asked as she turned around just in time to see a girl walk into the dojo.

The girl had long jet black hair the went almost to her waist it was tied back in a half ponytail. White rimed sunglasses covered her eyes but you could tell she looked at everything as she walked into the dojo. Her pink long shirt flowed with her every move she made so did the white that hung from her neck. Her thumbs were laced though the loops on her white jean shorts and her flip flops flipped as she walked into the dojo and continued to look until her eyes landed on the 3 love stuck boys, one confused man, and one very upset and confused girl.

"Um…" Rudy started making the girl turn her head to focuse on him "Can I help you something?" The girl then started to take her sunglasses off as she talked.

"Oh I'm so sorry" The girl said she placed her sunglasses on her head showing off her bright green eyes "I think I'm in the wrong place I'm-" The girls was cut off before she could finish.

"Allie!" Jack yelped as he ran at the girl. The girl squealed as Jack picked her up in a hug and spun her around in a circle "Allie what are you doing here?" Jacked asked as he put her down.

"What I can't come visit you anymore." She said while twirling her hair and a playful smile was on her face. Kim watching all this made her mouth drop in amazement then she looked to Rudy for help.

"Of course you can come visit! It's just god I've missed you so much!" Jack said again hug her and picking her up in the process. Kim started to make wild arm movements at Rudy in return Rudy put his hands in a stop movement and the started to say

"Um Jack sorry to interrupt but this is practice and your standing there hugging a girl who no one has seen before." Jack hearing this turned away from the girl.

"Oh yeah sorry guys. This is Allie." Jack said smiling back at Allie who smiled back.

"Yeah we got that much." Kim said hurtfully with her arms crossed. Jack continued to talk.

"Allie this is Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Kim." Jack explained as Allie wiggled her fingers and smiled "Allie's my little sister I guess you could say." Kim hearing this uncrossed her arms and looked up Jack to him staring at her.

"Say what now?" Kim asked looking from Jack to Allie. The two looked NOTHING alike!

"Should I tell the story or should you?" Allie asked looking up at Jack.

"You can this time." Jack said while walking over the bench. Everyone else followed Jack to the bench and sat down while Allie said on the stack of mats in front of the bench.

"Okay" Allie started "I was about 12 years ago when Jack and I were in Pre School….."

Little 3 year old Allie is coloring a picture of a pretty princess in her Pre School class when a mean boy named Ky comes over.

"Hey what you coloring?" Ky said meanly as he grabbed the picture from Allie.

"Hey!" Allie yelped "Give it back Ky!" Ky then ran away with the picture and a black crayon and had already started to color all over the paper. Once Allie saw what he was doing she sat in her yellow chair and started to cry into her hands.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked as they sat in the red chair next to Allie's. Allie looked up to see a boy in her class with brown hair and eyes names Jack. Allie sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"No. That mean boy over there stole my picture and ruined it!" Allie finished just before starting to cry again. Jack then started to rub her arm like his mommy does for him when he's sad.

"Don't worry" Jack said "I'll help you make a new picture!" Allie then smiled and grabbed another princess picture and her package of 64 crayons so that she and Jack could start a new picture.

"And after that Jack always protected from Ky when he would try to steal my pictures." Teenage Allie finished.

"Aw Jack was a hero even in his Pre School days." Kim said teasingly.

"But wait how are you guys brother and sister if you met in Pre School?" Jerry asked.

"Well" Jack started "You see it was 6th grade our first year of middle school and about half way though the year I got a girlfriend named Kayla."

"Hey Allie!" Yelled a 13 year old names Kayla as she ran to get to where Allie was.

"Yeah?" 13 year old Allie asked as she began to walk once Kayla caught up.

"Oh I just need to give you something." Kayla said as she walked next to Allie.

"What's that?" Allie asked turned her head to look at Kayla.

"This!" Kayla yelled as she slapped Allie in face as hard as she could. Allie just stood there shocked at what Kayla had just done.

"W-wha-" Allie started to say

"What was that for?" Kayla finished for her "That was for flirting with my boyfriend ! You know Jack well he's mine! All mine and you can't have him!"

"What are you talking about ?" Allie yelled back "Jack and I are just friends!"

"No way!" Kayla screamed back at Allie so loud people started to look "I see the way you look at him and I'm telling you to back off!" Just then Jack finally fought all the way though the crowd that had formed around the 2 yelling girls.

"What's going?" Jack yelled as he walked to center once close enough he saw that Allie was crying and she had a red mark on her face.

"Allie? Allie? What happened?" Jack asked turning her face so he could see it better.

"That bitch slapped me." Allie said while still crying a little.

"Kayla why the hell did you slap Allie?" Jack yelled angrily.

"She was trying to steal you from me Jackie!" Kayla explained sweetly "And I could let that happen." "No you save it." Jack said putting an arm around Allie "Allie is like my family she's like my little sister. She would never do that and you know what? Were done!"

"B-but but but" Kayla started but was a lose for words.

"Come on Allie let's get to bus." Jack said as he and Allie left a shocked Kayla standing in the hallway.

"And then she became my little sister so no one would hurt her." Teenage Jack finished smiling.

"Yeah or date me." Teenage Allie mumbled while glaring at Jack. Jack then put his hands up.

"Not my fault if guys were scared of me." Jack said shrugging.

"Um yeah it kinda was!" Allie exclaimed jumping off the mats "You had to make it clear I was your quote on quote baby sister and no one could touch me."

"Oh come on Allie." Jack said while hugging her.

"So you guys are like brother and sister cause Jack's crazy ex?" Eddie asked.

"Yep." Jack and Allie said."Well welcome to the Dojo Allie" Rudy started "But I have to steal your brother back for our practice."

"oh of course!" Allie said smiling "mind if I work on my dancing just in the corner over there?" "Sure" Rudy said smiling "okay guys back to sparing in 5 were gonna start our kicks."

Turning this time Allie pulled out her phone and ear buds from her back pocket and stuck them in her ears then pulled one out and asked if she could use a training dummy for balance.

"Sure anything you need." Rudy said with a smile "Jerry get her one will you?" Jerry then walked over and grabbed a dummy for Allie and set it in front of her and smiled.

"Thanks" Allie said smiling. Jerry smiled back even bigger than before.

"Your very welcome." Jerry said with a wink and walked back to the mat. Allie then put both ear buds back in her ears and started to do high kicks over the dummies head 10 on each side. And then she started to kick the dummy in all places until the head came flying off and hit Kim in the back of the head. Everyone gasped and looked at Allie.

"oh my god! Kim are you okay?" Allie screamed as she ran over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kim said as Jack helped her up "I've had worse.""I'm so sorry! I guess I just kicked a little too hard." Allie said trailing off.

"Where'd you learn to kick like that?" Rudy said looking at the dummy's head.

"From where else?" Jack asked smiling with Allie.

"Your grand father taught Allie too?" Rudy yelled. Jack and Allie nodded.

"I only trained with him for like a year then I got into dance but I use the kicks to make my grand pile deeper and desceas taller." Allie explained.

"I have no idea what you just said" Rudy said very happily "but I think you should train with us!" Just then Allie and Jack both started talking at the same time saying completely different things.


	2. Kickin It With The Black Dragons

Hey guys! So I have to tell you guys WOW! My phone has NOT stopped bling bling ing at me since I posted this not even 24 hours ago! I've gotten review alert, favorite author/story alerts, story alerts alerts ! So thanks so much! I was really scared to post this story but now I'm so excited(: So here's a new chapter ! Oh and I forgot this on the other chapter ! Hey so sorry I posted this chapter like 3 times then deleted it. Sometime when wrong and there were spaces where I post spaces to fixed it all and now it's good(: Disclaimer-

Me: I don't own Kickin it or any characters.

Allie: Um hello ?

Me: Oh wait ! I own her! I own Allie (:

Allie: Thank you!

"I have no idea what you just said" Rudy said happily "But I think you should train with us." Just then Jack and Allie both started to say completely different things.

"I would love to-" Allie started.

"I don't think you-" Jack said the same time as Allie.

"WHAT!" They both screamed at each other.

"Jack what are you talking about?" Allie asked hurt.

"Look Allie you only trained with my grandpa for a year and then you quit to join dance and" Jack started.

"Is that was this is about?" Allie yelled cutting him off "I was never really into karate! Plus all my friends were in dance and wanted me there what was I gonna say?"

"That's not just it I can't tell you how many times I've gotten hurt from karate. Allie if you got hurt" Jack trailed off after that.

"Jack" Allie said nicely "I've broken bones from dance, I've twist and sprain things from dance too. Don't worry about me getting hurt. Is that all?"

"Allie you're my little sister. I'm always gonna worry about you getting hurt" Jack told her big brotherly "But you should know how to defend yourself. I'm fine with you training." Allie squealed and hugged Jack.

"Aw thanks big brother" Allie said while hugging him and then let go while putting her hands on her hips "You do know I was gonna join anyway though."

"Yeah I know but I feel better if I let you." Jack said with a teasing smile which Allie returned with an eye roll.

"Then it's done. Allie you'll start training with us tomorrow." Rudy said. Allie smiled and so did Jack.

"But wait" Jack started making everyone groan.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah really Jack just let her train." Jerry said.

"She wont get hurt!" Eddie said.

"We'll protect her!" Milton added. When Milton said this Kim and Allie looked at each other and raised an eye brow.

"Guys no no no!" Jack shouted making everyone shut up "I mean Allie's only here visiting. Your gonna be here what a week tops?"

"oohhh." Everyone said.

"Well…." Allie started a playful smile on her lips "You know that guest room/I really need to clean this thing room?"

"Yeah?" Jack answered.

"Well I hope you don't want anyone to visit cause that's now I'm room! I'm moving in with you Jack!" Allie said excitedly.

"What?" Jack shouted happily as he picked her up "Are you for real?" Allie nodded.

"Yep. I got everything set up in my room already before I came here. Oh and I start school with you guys tomorrow!" Allie added just as happily.

"Really this is so cool!" Jerry said. Everyone agreed happily even Kim now that she knows that Allie's Jack's sister.

"Okay guys no more practice today. Why don't you guys show Allie around and stuff?" Rudy suggested. He was answered with a chorus of yes's and yeahs.

"We should shower first guys." Jack said. Allie raises hand.

"I second that sorry Jackie but you smell." Allie said.

"Alright let's hit the showers." Jerry said as he left.

"Hey Kim you did really good today." Jack told Kim as he walked to the boys side.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said happily smiling and biting her bottom lip. Jack smiled and winked back then waited til Kim was though her door before going into his own. Allie said on the bench and a smile on her face. 'Oh Jackie you've got it back.' Allie thought. About 15 minutes later Kim walked out the girls showers and out to where Allie was laying bored on the mat.

"Hey Allie." Kim said with a smile as she towered over Allie.

"Hey Kim." Allie said with a smile back. Kim then walked over to the bench to get some water. Allie then had an idea pop in her head and smiled.

"So Kim?" Allie started making Kim turn while still drinking water "How long have you been dating my brother?" Kim's answer to this was spitting out her water and yelling what!

"Oh sorry does everyone not know?" Allie asked turning her head pretending to see if someone was listening.

"No it's not that it's-" Kim started but then was cut off by Jack running out.

"Kim is everything okay?" Jack asked running over to her "I heard you yell are you okay?" Allie smirked.

"Um yeah." Kim said "I-I'm fine thanks Jack." Jack sighed and sat on the bench while looking at the ground.

"So where are the others?" Allie asked.

"Still changing." Jack answered looking up at Allie "I'd be in there too but I heard Kim." Kim then blushed and looked at the ground. Just then the rest of the boys came out of the locker room.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked no one special as he stood up. Everyone all said yes and headed out the door.

"Okay so where are we going?" Allie asked.

The gang took Allie everywhere and showed her everything. They showed her Phil's, they showed her where the stores were (well Kim did), and latest most important the showed her the black dragons.

"Now you can NEVER and I mean never go here." Jack started.

"They stuck you in making you think their nice." Kim added.

"But really their nasty old guys!" Milton said.

"I think I can handle another dojo. Come on guys!" Allie said as she skipped ahead and stop right before the front door just as Frank was walking out.

"Hey cutie who are you?" Frank asked.

"I'm Allie." Allie said flirty.

"Dude what's your sister doing?" Jerry asked.

"Oh my god!" Kim yelped.

"It's Frank! Come on guys!" Jack yelled just before he took off running.

"So what to say to you and me going to see a movie Allie?" Frank asked as he reached out and took her hand then bend down to kiss it.

"I have a better idea." Allie said sweetly and then just before Frank kissed her hand Allie flip him on back.

"OW!" Frank cried out.

"That's what you get you jerk!" Allie shouted down to him just then 5 more black dragons came out of the dojo "Oh no." Allie said worried as they looked from her to Frank. One stepped in front of the rest and said "You mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" The black dragon then pulled back to punch Allie but suddenly someone stopped it.

"Don't touch her." Jerry yelled as he stopped the punch and then flipped the black dragon on his back "Did I just do that?" Jerry asked looking at his hand. Allie smiled and nodded.

"The same thing goes for us." Jack said.

"You mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Kim added.

"Get them!" Frank yelled as he got up. Just then everyone was fighting but the dragons kept getting up then Jack pulled Kim in and swung her as she kicked and knock out 3 of them. (Author's Note: Like how they did when they went to Bobby's house? You guys remember? Good!). Jerry punched one knocking him out and Allie kicked the other one knocking that one out.

"W-what did we miss?" Milton said restless from running so much.

"Y-yeah." Eddie said nodding a lot.

"Um you guys better get ready to run again and fast." Jack said as he saw the rest of the black dragons coming out to see what was going on outside. As soon as Milton, Eddie, and Jerry saw all the black dragons they ran so fast you would've though Megan Fox was back at their dojo.

"I think we should follow their lead." Kim said.

"I think so." Jack answered.

"Same here." Allie agreed just as the 3 of them ran back to the dojo as fast as they could.

Once everyone was back at the dojo they all sat at a table to catch their breath.

"o-Oh Jerry." Allie said breathing hard "T-thanks for blocking that p-punch."

"No No problem." Jerry said smiling.

"So Allie wanna explain why you flipped a black dragon?" Eddie asked.

"He was hitting on me! And plus I figured he needed to be flipped it's not like it could make him any dumber." Allie said teasingly. Everyone else laughed for a minute then everything was quiet.

"Well Allie we should get you back home before you make us run another mile and a half." Jack said laughing.

"Alright if you say so." Allie answered joking sadly "Should we call your mom?"

"Nah I normally ride home you can just ride on the back." Jack said.

"OOHH! Like when were kids!" Allie said excitedly.

"Yup." Jack said handing Allie his helmet "Yeah see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Bye guys." Allie said with a smile as she hoped on the skateboard.

"Bye Kim." Jack said as he hugged her good bye.

"Bye Jack." Kim said as she hugged him back. "see you tomorrow." And with that Jack jumped on his skateboard and Allie grabbed on to Jack.

"You still remember the code name?" Jack asked Allie.

"Yes yes I do." Allie said smiling.

"Alright then. See you guys tomorrow!" Jack said as he started off "Robby dooy doo!" Jack yelled as he got faster. Everyone back at the table just looked as Jack and Allie speed home.

"Did he just?" Milton asked shocked.

"I think that's what" Eddie answered.

"But it might have been" Jerry started.

"I don't think so…." Kim said trailing off. But 30 seconds later they heard someone yell Batman as Jack turned left. The gang all looked from one and other and the shook their heads and said "nah."

Hello people of the internet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up soon but if it's not feel free to yell at me ahaha !(: The next one will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow so keep your eyes out for it cause I think it'll be pretty good but then again I haven't written it yet ahah !(: Again thanks so much!

-AlexisMarie


	3. Kickin It in The Bathroom Crying

Hey guys(: Just me updating again! So tomorrow I have rehearsal for my play so I might not be able to update but I will try my hardest ! And if not tomorrow then Friday but after this weekend I'll probably only update on weekend cause of my play rehearsal. But anyway on with story !(:

The next morning at 5:00 am

Jack's alarm clock started to beep at him to get up right on time. Jack moaned as he was woken up from his dreams about Kim to get up and work out. He got up and yawn then walked over to the bar that hung on his wall.

"Alright Jack let's see what you've got." Jack said to himself as he jumped up and started doing pull ups.

In Allie's Room at 5:00 am

" Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think." Allie's phone sang loudly.

"Ugh!" Allie groaned as she rolled over on her back, turned off her alarm, and stared at the ceiling of her new bedroom. "Stupid school why do you have to start at 7?" Allie asked no one and then go up and made her way into the bathroom.

With Jack

"And 50." Jack told himself as he jumped down from the bar. Jack was wearing what he always wore to in the morning before he left his boxer and slippers. Jack slowly made his way to his bathroom so he could shower before school but when Jack got to his bathroom he saw the light and his baby sister sitting on the counter in short shorts and a crop sweater.

"Oh hey Jackie." Allie said with a smile as she checked her curler at she just plucked in.

"Allie? What are you? Why are you?" Jack asked trying to figure out why his sister was one in his bathroom, two was she was up this early, and three why was she wearing that? Allie then hopped off the counter and sat on a little stool and started to curl her hair.

"Nice boxers Jack." Allie said while giggling. Jack quickly looked down to see he was in bright blue rubber duck boxer. Seeing this Jack quickly ran in his room to go change into some sweat pants and a tank top. Once Jack was dressed he marched back out to HIS bathroom to see that Allie was still curling her hair.

"Allie was are you doing?" Jack asked. Allie not looking at him said

"Curling my hair. Why what's up? You need your tooth brush?" Jack rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I meant why are you in my bathroom?" Jack asked.

"You mean our bathroom. And I'm using my curler." Allie said as she curled another piece of hair and let it fall down her back.

"But I need to shower!" Jack protested and stomped his foot like a 5 year old. Allie looked up and raised an eyebrow "Sorry I'm just not used to sharing my bathroom with anyone besides a girl."

"No biggy" Allie said as finished her last curl and let it fall down her back with the rest of her long black curls "I normally don't curl my hair in the morning anyways and I normally get dressed first and stuff first you'll have penalty of time to get a shower." Jack smiled.

"Thanks Ali so are you excited?" Jack asked as he walked over to the shower and pulled back the black curtain then turned it on and Allie put her curler away.

"I'm so excited!" Allie exclaimed "New school, new city, new state. It's crazy but I'm glad I know you and everyone else." Jack nodded and checked the water.

"Alright I'm officially kicking you out of my bathroom." Jack said with a smile.

"our bathroom!" Allie said on her way out. As soon as Allie shut the door Jack turned on his music and turn it up then got in the shower. Meanwhile Allie ran into her room and quickly put on the outfit she had laid out the night before. Her outfit was jean shorts with a bright blue tank top that was paired with a white jacket that had Hollister written across the front in the same color as her tank top. After Allie got dressed she ran back into the bathroom, put the toilet seat and cover down then sat on it which was by the shower.

"Hey Jackie." Allie started. Jack then pooped his head out from be hide the black curtain.

"ALLIE?" He yelled "What are you doing in here? Get out!" But Allie just shook her head.

"nah not til you answer my question. Do you or do you not have a huge crush on Kim?" Allie asked.

"This is stupid Allie! I'm trying to shower!" Jack yelled back and then back be hide the curtain.

"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer." Allie said as she flushed the toilet.

"OW!" Jack yelped "Hot water!"

"Not let's try this again. I already know you do so you might as well tell me so I know for sure." Allie said in her know it all voice.

"Allie your crazy Kim's my best friend." Jack yelled from be hide the curtain.

"I'm sorry that's not what we were looking for." Allie said in her TV voice as she again flushed the toilet.

"OW! Damn it!" Jack yelled in pain "Allie quit it!"

"One more time before I lock you in the bathroom, steal your phone, and go to school without you. Do you have a huge mega crush on Kim?" Allie asked smiling.

"Okay okay!" Jack said as he poked his head out again "I do I like Kim. I've liked her since the day I met her. With her smile and how caring she is and the way she-"

"okay big brother I get it you really like her." Allie said with a smirk "Enjoy the rest of you shower. By the way it's about 6:15 and we have to leave at 6:30."

"Shit!" Jack yelled as Allie left.

At School.

"Hey look I see Allie and Jack!" Jerry said happily to Kim, Eddie, and Milton.

"Hey guys!" Allie said happily as her and Jack walked over.

"Hey!" Everyone said back.

"Um Jack why is your hair wet?" Kim asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh cause my kid sister took too long in the bathroom this morning getting ready." Jack said as he shook his head.

"Hey this good of curls don't happen in 5 minutes." Allie said as she flipped her hair.

"I hear you girl." Kim said as she did the same thing. Kim was wearing dark jean short with a white and yellow striped tank top and a white fabric jacket/sweater over her shoulder. On her feet were her all black van while her hair was curly and pinned back.

"By the way Kim you look great today." Jack said with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said while smiling uncontrollable.

"Doesn't she look great everyday?" Allie asked with a smirk "I mean that's at least what I read in Ja-" Allie was cut off by her brother covering her mouth with his hand but she kept on talking and then Jack yelled OW!

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"She bit me!" Jack yelled while shaking his hand. Allie just shrugged.

"Nice one!" Jerry said as he high fived her. 'Man she's amazing I think I really like her' Jerry thought.

"So Allie what class do you have?" Milton asked.

"I have Dance II, AP World History, AP Chemistry, AP English II, next lunch and lastly I have AP Geometry." Allie said happily.

"You have all AP classes?" Milton asked dreamily. 'Wow she's so smart! I think I might like her like her.' Milton thought.

"Oh yeah I normally do I have a photographic memory." Allie said nodding her head.

"Wow!" Eddie said "Hey what's that smell?"

"Oh that would be my air fresher. I always have one in my bag never know what my locker will smell like." Allie said with a giggle "Plus I love Meadow Forest!"

"That's my favorite too!" Eddie said excitedly. 'She likes Meadow Forest too! I really like this girl!' Eddie thought. Just then the 5 minute warning bell rang.

"Hey Kim do you have Dance first period?" Allie asked. Kim nodded.

"Yep." Kim answered. Then she saw all the boys looking at her shocked.

"What?" Kim asked "I took it because it could be outta gym!"

"Ooohhhh." All the boys said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Come on Allie I'll show you where it is." Kim said grabbing Allie's class list.

"Bye guys!" The girls called over their shoulders. The boys waved to girls as they all walked up the stairs together.

Jack's POV

"So Jack have you confessed your love for Kim yet?" Eddie said teasingly.

"Guy when will you drop it?" I said angry as I stopped walking "I have and never will like Kim as more than a best friend!" This was total and complete and I knew the guys knew it. But I could tell them I loved Kim! Cause they'll just go and tell her thinking their helping but what happens if we break up it's just better this way.

Kim's POV

I ran back to the guys because of 2 reasons. One: Jack had Allie's phone and the second well he didn't hug me good bye! And I need my morning Jack hug or I can't make it thought til 4th period when I see him next. I saw the guys as they started up the stairs so I ran faster.

"So Jack have you confessed your love for Kim yet?" I heard Eddie ask. I stopped and stayed at the bottom of the stairs listening to what Jack would say.

"Guy when will you just drop it?" Jack said mad as he quit walking up the stairs to turn to the guys "I have and never will like Kim as more than a best friend!" As soon as he said those words my heart dropped into my stomach and thought I was going to start crying right then. Instead I ran. I ran back to where Allie was waiting for me.

"Hey Kim did you get it?" Allie asked me. I shook my head really fast trying not to let her see my tears but she did. Allie took one look at my face then grabbed my hand and pulled into the nearest bathroom.

"Kim what's wrong?" She asked me. I just hugged her and cried into her jacket. I finally told her what was wrong in between my cry fits. She just shook her head and told me not to worry and that Jack is stupid that he always has been. After I cried so much I couldn't anymore Allie fixed my eyes, nose, and face so they didn't look red and then she did my make up.

"There good as new!" Allie told me as she turned me so I could see myself. It was true it didn't even look like I had cried at all.

"Thank you so much!" I told as I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"No biggy Kimmy." She said then laughed. I laughed too. Just as we pulled back we heard the bell ring and started to laugh all over again.

"Sorry I kinda made us miss dance." I said as I looked at the ground. Allie shrugged.

"10 to 1 I already learned that stuff anyway." She told me with a laugh "Now you wanna help me find my next class?" I nodded and we left the bathroom as I walked her to her AP World History Class.

"Bye Kim." She called to me with a wave as I started to walk to my Biology class.

"Bye!" I called back with a smile. I got to biology with about 2 minutes to spare and sat in my seat then I heard someone say my name and when I looked over I saw the person who just made me cry for almost an hour. Jack.

Okay that's the end !(: I hope you guys liked it ! So I was think about starting a twitter so I could let you guys know when new stuff is up or if I'm running late or whatever. So what do you think? Let me know (:

-AlexisMarie


	4. Kickin It with Couples in Detention

Hey guys (: So I'm doing this school concert thingy so cause what ? No school for me! And I'm on for like 10 minutes every period so I used that time to write you guys a chapter ! How awesome am I? Ahaha !(: Still need some word on if I should make a Twitter please tell me what you think. Kay thanks guys x3

In Biology

"Hey Kim." Jack said with a smile.

"Hi." Kim answered not looking from her morning work. 'This is stupid' Kim thought 'He doesn't know why I'm so upset. I shouldn't be doing this.' Jack looked confused at Kim but figured she just had a bad day in dance. Kim sniffed as she started to write down the genetics question on the board. 'Has she been crying?' Jack thought. Worried about Kim Jack pulled out his phone and text his sister.

**Bold is Jack**

_Italic is Allie_

**Hey did dance go okay? **

_Um….yeah why?_

**Kim's just upset and I wanted to know if something happened there. **

_Really Kim's upset I didn't notice. Well I gotta go. Love you bye._

Jack closed his phone feeling sad that he couldn't help Kim. Just then Kim felt her pocket vibrate and she quickly took out her phone and saw she had a text from a number she didn't know.

**Kim is bold**

_Allie is Italic _

_Hey Kim it's Allie. Look Jack knows your upset he just asked me if dance was okay. I told him yes and then I didn't notice you were upset. I know your sad about Jack but he's just being stupid. I know he likes you a lot more than he said. Trust me. Keep your head up gurl(: And please don't cry I don't have time to redo your make up (; _

**Thanks Allie(: I'll try my hardest but I don't think your right… And I have to get over it. **

"Hey Jack sorry I was so mean to you. It's just um" Kim said trying to think up an answer.

"What is Kim? You know you can tell me anything right?" Jack said his eyes filled with worry for his best friend.

"It's just" Kim started but then was cut off by the bell ringing signaling the period had started "I'll just tell you later."

"Good Morning class." Mr. Zrash said as he walked in "Today we will be working on kinetics. Everyone to my left look to your right." Jack and everyone on the left looking to their right. Jack saw Kim and smiled.

"Now everyone to my right look to your left." said. Kim looked over and saw Jack staring at her and she smiled in return "Now you have your partners. Oh and congrats your married and are going to be making your kids." Jack and Kim's eye pooped out of their head as well as everyone else's. Girls protesting about how they aren't with their boyfriend, boys protesting about being married to another boy. Finally everyone but Jack and Kim who were still too shocked to talk were yelling having a problem with the partners.

"That's enough!" yelled "I don't care if your with your same sex or if your not with your boyfriend! Just do the assignment or you'll have 6 pages of homework." As soon as he said everyone in the class shut up. then without saying a word passed out their papers and everyone got started.

"So Kim you have blonde hair so your phenotype would little b little b right?" Jack asked.

"Well I really have dirty blonde hair Jackie" Kim said teasingly "but yes I'll go with blonde for now." Both her and Jack wrote down all their phenotypes for their hair, eyes, height, and every what else was on the paper.

"And you can roll your tough yes?" Kim asked. Jack responded by sticking out his and rolling it in order to show her "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well I'm glad your over whatever was bugging you." Jack said and smiled. Kim's happy smile faded and turned into her sad. 'Yes thanks for reminding me Jack.' Kim thought. Kim had ALMOST completely forgot she was upset but then again that normally happened with she was with Jack. He could make her smile no matter what was going on in her life at the time.

"So now we have to combine one of my phenotypes with one of your phenotypes and then we get our baby's phenotype." Kim explained. 'Our baby. I like the sound of that. Our anything really I like the sound of.' Jack thought with a smile.

"JACK!" Kim yelled.

"What? What?" Jack said with a jump.

"You totally zoned out now we have to find out what the baby is." Kim explained "We just flip a coin head means it's a girl tail it's a boy. Here you flip." Kim then handed Jack the coin.

"Kim I can't! It's too much pressure." Jack yelped jokingly. Kim rolled her eyes but smiled well doing it.

"Jack you have too! In the real world the male chooses." Kim said very matter of factly.

"Really?" Jack asked and got a nod in response "Okay fine I'll pick." Jack then flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"YES!" Kim shouted "It's a girl I knew she would be! So she has blonde hair, brown hair, she's gonna be short, She can roll her tough," Kim then named all the rest of the traits their daughter got from them.

"Wow our kid sounds pretty cute" Jack said which smiling at Kim "But with a mom like you how can she not be?" Kim smiled and blushed but about half a second later her smile turned into a frown. 'How could he say something like that? I mean after what he just said to the guys about me?' Kim thought very hurt and upset.

"Okay Kim tell me what's wrong?" Jack said worried and upset.

"Jack" Kim started then stopped "It's nothing. Just something at happened in dance."

"No it's not cause I already talked to Allie she said nothing happened in your dance class." Jack told her matter of factly "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not." Kim said "Look Jack it's just I'm failing a class." 'Why the hell did I just say that?' Kim thought to herself 'I have NEVER failed a class in my life!' But Jack smiled.

"Is that all?" He asked "Look Kimmy I know you've never failed a class but you'll get it up I promise. I'll help you! What class is it in?"

"Um…." Kim said as she thought of a class " biology?" Jack smiled and said.

"Well this will be easy! We'll ace this paper and I'll help you from now on with everything!" Kim smiled. 'He's trying so hard…' Kim thought.

"okay Jack. Thanks." She said happily.

"So are you okay now?" Jack asked hopefully "No more worries?""Yes I'll all better." Kim said truly feeling much better "And no more worries."

"So what else do we have to do get an A on this paper?" Jack asked.

"Well we have to name our child and make up her birthday and fill in her hair and eye color." Kim explained.

"So what should her name be?" Jack asked as his thinking face took over. Kim giggled.

"Um…I've always liked the name Emma Lynn." Kim said thinkingly.

"Wow that's pretty. So Emma Lynn Anderson?" Jack asked "I like it."

"Um excuse me? Who said she has your last name?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Well we did get married so it's our last name." Jack said informality.

"Well maybe I didn't get your last name." Kim said raising an eyebrow and adding a smirk.

"Well maybe-maybe….okay fine little Emma wont have my last name." Jack said defeated.

"wait wait wait." Kim started "I never said I didn't want her to have our last name it's just you could have asked." Jack smiled so huge. 'She said our last name!' Jack thought happily.

"Okay so my Kimmy dear is it okay with you that our little Emma Lynn has the last name Anderson?" Jack asked as if they were really married. Kim giggled.

"Yes of cou-wait!" Kim said stopping mid sentence.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You called me Kimmy! Twice!" Kim yelled.

"Oh shit…" Jack said and then the next thing he knew was Kim's hand was smacking him in the back of the head twice "OW!"

"Well that's that you get!" Kim said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Kim." Jack said "So what's our Emma's birthday?"

"Um… April 20th?" Kim asked.

"Okay but why then?" Jack said as he wrote it down.

"Um….no reason." Kim lied badly.

"Come on Kim tell me." Jack said smiling sweetly.

"It's the …um day we met." Kim said then ducked her head down and wrote on her paper. Jack smiled but didn't say anything. Just as Kim and Jack filled in the last trait of their daughter the bell rang.

"Turn in your papers before you leave." yelled over the voices of the leaving kids.

"So Kim are you happy with the way our daughter turned out?" Jack asked.

"Yes I loved her." Kim said as she turned in her paper "Are you ready to go to History?" Jack looked back at who was at his desk.

"Um nah you go ahead I'll meet you there." Jack said smiling.

"Okay." Kim said with a shrug. As soon as Kim left Jack walked over to 's desk.

"Um ?" Jack asked. The teacher sighed.

"Yes Jack?" He asked.

"Well Sir I was just wondering why Kim is failing I told her I'd help her but I need to know what to work on with her." Jack explained. looked up to Jack with a confused.

"Jack I have no idea what your talking about. Kim has an A almost a 100%." said the teacher.

Jack was shocked, hurt, angry, and mostly confused. Kim lied him. Again. Jack ran out of the room not listening to calling his name. Jack ran until he got to his world history class just before Kim opened the door he grabbed her arm and pulled her over the corner where almost no one could see them.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" Kim yelled.

"I asked what you having problems in so I could help you!" Jack hollered back "But he said you have almost a 100%!" Kim's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet.

"I mean what the hell Kim? I thought we were best friends! I thought we shared everything with each other!" Jack said his voice getting louder with every word he said until Kim couldn't take it anymore and she started to ball so hard she started coughing. Jack then stop seeing what he was doing to her. 'This must be a big secret if she can't tell me…I need respect that.' Jack thought as he watched the girl he loved so cry and hug herself. Jack not half a second later pulled Kim into a hug Kim tried to pull away but Jack wasn't having it. Finally Kim quit fighting hugged Jack back and once she was done crying Jack pulled back only a little bit to see her face.

"Kim I understand this must be big for you not to tell and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk." Jack said looking into Kim's eyes "Just know I'm always here if you need anything. You know that right?" Kim responded by nodded.

"I know Jack but you can't help me with this." Kim explained as she buried her head back into his chest. Jack just nodded and hugged her back.

"Look Kim" Jack said not pulling away "No matter what the problem is I will always find I way to help do you understand?" Kim nodded her head again as best she could with it being pressed into Jack's chest. 'If only he knew why I was so upset…' Kim thought as she held on to her best friend.

With Allie in her AP World History.

"Good morning class we have a new student." The teacher said as he stood at the front of the room with Allie to the left "Her name is Allie she comes here from New York. Be nice."

"Hi Allie." The class said all together. Allie just waved.

"Go ahead and sit next to Milton he's got a 100% A in this class he'll be able to help you with anything you need." The teacher said "Milton raise your hand." Milton held up his hand even though him and Allie both knew she didn't need it.

"Hey Allie." Milton said trying to sound cool. Allie smiled and waved back as she sat down.

"Okay class today we'll be working in pairs today reviewing the last section on the chapter." The teacher said as he walked back to his desk. Milton sighed and opened his book he hated reviewing the section in pairs. One Milton didn't need to review anything and two no one ever wanted to work with him.

"So what chapter are you on?" Allie asked as she moved her desk closer to Milton's and started flipping though the book. Milton was shocked didn't Allie wanna work with one of the hot popular guys?

"Um-I-it's chapter 3-30." Milton stammered. Allie smiled and flipped though the pages until she got to Chapter 30.

"So what's it about?" She asked looking up to Milton and leaning closer to him. 'Wow!' Milton thought 'Maybe she likes me back!' As soon as that thought crossed his mind he started using his "Cool" voice and taught Allie the chapter. The period ended much too quickly for Milton's liking and as soon as the bell rang Allie got her stuff and got out of the class as fast as possible. 'Wow Milton was acting really weird.' Allie said as she walked to her next period.

"Hey Allie!" Eddie called to her as he ran to catch up to her.

"Oh Hey Eddie." Allie said with a smile "What's up with you?"

"Oh you know I'm just being my playha self." Eddie said with a smirk "Maybe you and the playha could-"

"Rrrriiiggghhhtttt….Well gotta get to class bye!" Allie said. 'Okay what are all these guys acting so weird?' Allie thought as she step up her pace.

"Oh okay bye!" Eddie called after her.

"Man is it national guys act weird day today?" Allie asked herself just as the last words came out of her mouth the bell for her next class rang. Allie looked around in the hallway she was in and had no idea where she was. "Great." Allie said as she pulled out her map of the school "Stupid big, outdoor California school." Allie looked at the doors for their classroom numbers but couldn't find any so she just looked back down at the map and kept walking until she ran into someone.

"OW!" Allie and the person yelped.

"Geez don't you watch where- Allie?" The person said. Allie looked up to see Jerry sitting on the ground across from her.

"Jerry!" Allie said she launched herself at him for a hug "You have no idea how good it is to see you! I'm so lost! The classroom's don't have numbers or anything and I need to get to Chemistry!"

"Oh um…" Jerry said as he kinda hugged Allie back. Jerry was shocked that he was holding his crush in his arms on the floor at school. He was becoming to be happy about this fact until he remember that his crush was Jack's baby sister. Jack as in his black belt best friend.

"Can you help me find my way to Chem?" Allie asked pulling back.

"S-sure." Jerry said as he got up.

"Awesome!" Allie said happily as she grabbed her books that fell "Shall we?" Jerry nodded and pointed straight ahead.

"So how did you end up here?" Jerry asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"Wait where is here?" Allie asked as she looked around.

"Detention hallway. There are no class numbers because their not classrooms very room has a bunch of kids that are sorted by last name."

"Oh." Allie said with a nod.

"So how'd you end up down there?" Jerry asked again.

"Well it was so weird I had World History with Milton and he was acting all weird and talking in this funny voice" Allie explained "And then trying to get away from him I ran into Eddie how was even weirder and talking about being a playah or something?" Jerry laughed as he and Allie walked up some stairs.

"That's just them. Don't worry about it their just not used to talking to a pretty girl besides Kim but she's like our sister." Jerry told her smiling. Allie blushed and looked at Jerry.

"You think I'm pretty?" Allie asked. Jerry then also blushed and looked at feet.

"Well yeah…." Jerry start trailing off "Well here's your Chem class." Jerry then pointed to a door that had the numbers 509 on them.

"Well thanks Jerry." Allie said while smiling at him then she bite his lower lip and did something Jerry never could have seen coming. Allie stood on her tip toes and kisses Jerry's cheek. After Allie got back down on her flat feet she said good bye and walked into her Chemistry class. Jerry just stood there for a couple seconds then felt his cheek and walked down the hallway happily and thought about going to his next class but then decided to ditch again.

Well I hope you guys liked it(: Long chapter so far yayaya !(: Okay so again tell if I should make a twitter or whatever but yeah(: please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!(:

-AlexisMarie


	5. Kickin It On The Mats

Hola people!(: So again thanks so much for all the reviews and alert thingys. Today my phone went off again non stop and in my one period my teacher goes just because your phone is on vibrate doesn't mean I can't hear it! We were all laughing so hard! But anyway on with the story!(:

At lunch everyone was sitting at their normal table and had already gotten their lunches. The order was Kim, Jack, Allie, Jerry, Milton, Eddie.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jack asked Allie.

"It was okay but I got lost going to Chemistry but Jerry helped me find my way there." Allie explained smiling at Jerry who smiled back at her.

"I see." Jack said looking at Allie and Jerry.

"Oh Kim I swung by dance to see what we mis-" Allie started but then stopped and remembered that Jack didn't know that they didn't go to dance "What we missed from the start of class cause of the whole dance outfit thing." Kim let out the breath she was holding if Jack knew she and Allie lied to him again well it wouldn't be good.

"Oh and what was it?" Kim asked.

"Well she said that tomorrow we're starting duet choreographic for the show in a month." Allie told her.

"Oh yeah she was telling us about that. Hey Allie wanna be my partner?" Kim asked smiling. Allie smiled back and nodded.

"So Allie how were your other classes?" Milton asked "You know we do have Chemistry together."

"No we don't?" Allie said puzzled "I have it 3rd you have it 5th."

"Oh you were talking about the class." Milton said again trying to be cool "Well we do have 3 classes together."

"Yeah I know it's just" Allie started but Eddie cut her off.

"Hey Allie since I don't have any AP classes you should let me walk you to Chemistry after World History since I see you after that class anyway and the playah always wants to help ladies." Eddie said as he leaned back in his chair and winked at her.

"Well" Allie started again.

"Or I could just walk her to class since I'm in her second period!" Milton said starting to get mad that Eddie was hitting on Allie.

"That's nice but" Allie tried to talk again.

"She'd rather have me walk her there." Eddie said loudly.

"Guys!" Allie finally screamed so they had to look at her "Look I'm glad you wanna help me out and thanks for that. But really I got it now. I-I think I'm gonna go early and stop at the bathroom on my way to class." After saying this Allie got up from the table and grabbed her stuff.

"Wait Allie!" Kim said grabbing her stuff "I'll go with you." Kim then stood up after getting a What Is With You Guys look and she and Allie walked out of the café and to the bathroom. After both girls were gone Jack turned to Eddie and Milton.

"Um what was that?" Jack said kinda mad. Both boys tried to talk at the same time but no one could understand them and finally they stopped talking and crossed their arms at each other.

"Look guys I know Allie's…..hot." Jack started and turned his nose up when he said hot "But she's also new and my little sister. So please as my best friends promise me you won't try anything with her?" Milton and Eddie looked at each other and then to Jack and back at each other.

"I'm sorry Eddie. It's just she's really pretty and nice! And Jack's not in love with her like he is with Kim." Milton said.

"I'm sorry too. It's just she loved my air fresher but me being a playah and having 10 girlfriends at once might hurt poor Allie and I don't wanna do that." Eddie said shaking his head slowly. Jerry, Milton, and Jack all looked at each other and then said "Oooookkkaaaayyyyy."

"So does anyone else have to anything to tell me about my sister?" Jack asked "Milton?" Milton shook his head "Eddie?" Eddie did the same. Then Jack turned to Jerry and looked at him "Jerry I know you weren't in that but do you have anything to tell me?" Jack asked. 'What do I do? I really like Allie… and I think she might like me back. Should I tell Jack? Should I tell him about the half kiss?' Jerry thought and thought until he saw that every one was looking at him.

"Oh um sorry. No Jack I have nothing to tell you." Jerry answered and as soon as he did he looked away from Jack.

"Awesome! I'm guys it's just I have to worry about enough guys and I'm glad you guys are on my side." Jack said with a huge smile.

After school at the dojo

"Okay guys is everyone here?" Rudy asked as looked around.

"Allie and Kim are in the locker rooms." Jack answered as he stretched with the rest of the boys.

"No were not." Allie said as she and Kim walked out. Both girl were wearing black leggings and shorts over top. Allie's shorts were pink and Kim's were purple. Their tops were tank tops that matched their shorts and black t shirts.

"Well look at you two all matchy matchy." Jack said. The girl shrugged and started to stretch.

"Okay Jack you told Allie the basics about what happens here?" Rudy asked.

"Yep" Jack answered as Allie nodded.

"Today were gonna start with some drills I shout out a kick or punch and you do it. After we do 3 sets of the those we'll spare for 3 rounds then work on board breaking, and so on." Rudy explained. Everyone nodded to show they understood. Rudy then stood in front of the kids and shouted out kicks and punches while also doing them the first 2 times then watched the last.

"Wow Allie your good and pick up fast." Rudy told her smiling.

"Well Jack kinda showed me these last night." Allie explained "He's teaching me a little every night of stuff you guys do everyday." Rudy nodded.

"Okay perfect." Rudy said "Now for sparing. Jack your with Kim as normal. Milton be with Eddie today. And Jerry you and Allie spare. And Allie go easy on him." Everyone laughed including Jerry until he got it.

"HEY!" He shouted which just made everyone laugh more. After that everyone was at the mats and bowed.

"Don't worry Jerry I won't beat you up" Allie said with a wink "Just try to go easy on me so I don't look totally awful." Jerry laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Then he threw a punch and Allie deflected it.

On Jack and Kim's mat

Jack threw a punch and Kim dodged it and tried to swift kick him but he jumped up before she could hit him.

"Don't you ever get tried of this Kimmy?" Jack asked smirking as he deflected her punch.

"Oh what?" Kim asked as jumped up to avoid Jack's attack.

"Of you trying so hard and just end up losing." Jack said with a smirk and wink just before he dodged her punch.

"Yeah right. Jack you can't beat me." Kim said as she threw another kick that jack jumped back from.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do Kim." Jack said as he threw 2 punches at her back to back "I'm gonna take you out in 3 moves."

"I'd like to see you try." Kim said as she kicked. Jack then punched

"That's one." He said. He kicked next making kim back up "That's two." Jack then went down to try and swift Kim to make her fall but Kim knew he would do that so she grabbed his foot and pulled up on it making him go off balance and fall of his back. Kim then dropped his foot and jumped up and laned on his stomach.

"Three." Kim said while smirking "What were you saying about three moves Jackie?" Then Jack rolled over making Kim fall off him.

"Whatever you got lucky." Jack said dusting himself off "But did you have to jump on my stomach?"

"Oh that was cause you called Kimmy." Kim answered him and followed it with a shrug "You know better."

Back with Allie and Jerry

Allie threw a punch and Jerry dodged.

"Yeah I so can tell you and Jack trained together." Jerry said.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked as deflected a kick.

"You guys fight the same and have the same tricks." Jerry told her smoothly as he kicked.

"Oh really?" Allie asked as she dodged that kick.

"Yep and I'm gonna take you down because I know your brother so well." Jerry said matter of factly.

"I'd like to see you try." Allie said. Jerry then did a combination then Allie had no idea how to deflect so she ran to other side of the mat.

"You and your brother are the same that way." Jerry said as he walked to her "If you don't know something you run away but no far so you can still fight but also so you can think for a second."

"Jerry you should lighten up." Allie said as she kicked and punched at him.

"Oh why should I do that?" Jerry asked as he deflected the attacked. Allie the spun around so she would be on the other side of Jerry when she was done by when she passed his ear she said something.

"Cause if you hit my in the lips there's no way I can really kiss you next time." Allie said right into his ear. Jerry was so stunned that he just stopped and didn't do anything. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and Allie was on top of him.

"One thing you don't know is I have more tricks than my brother and they work better too." Allie said as she winked and got off of Jerry who was still stunned.

At the end of practice the guys were in the front while the girls were still in the shower.

"Allie really needs to hurry up." Jack said "I still have homework to do." Just as he said that Allie walked out with Kim both of the girls' hair was wet and they were in what they wore to school that day.

"So were good for this weekend?" Kim asked.

"I'll ask Maddy when I get home but it shouldn't be a problem." Allie answered.

"What are you asking mom?" Jack asked as he grabbed his bag from the bench.

"Oh if Kim can sleepover on Friday cause have to work on our dance and stuff." Allie explained. Jack's eyes pooped out of his head. 'Kim at my house?' Jack thought and then he started thinking of all the stuff he needed to do before Friday but all his thought disappeared when his butt hit the floor and he yelled out ow!

"Thanks Kim." Allie said while laughing.

"Kim?" Jack shouted. Everyone was laughing.

"Sorry Jack" Kim said while laughing then she snorted which made Jack laugh too. Then everyone heard a beep from a phone.

"Oh Jack your mom's here." Allie said as she grabbed her bag.

"Why is my mom here?" Jack asked as he did the same.

"Jack my head is wet. Do you want me to get sick?" Allie asked.

"That's a myth Allie." Jack said as he shook his head.

"You all heard it!" Allie shouted "Jack's trying to kill me!" This made everyone laugh. Jack then walked over to Kim and hugged her and Allie gave each of the boys a hug good bye then Kim.

"Bye guys!" Jack and Allie said as they left.

"Bye!" Everyone said back.

"Allie don't forget to text me!" Kim yelled.

"I wont!" Allie managed to get out just before the door closed.

"So Kim" Jerry started "you and Jack were getting close during sparing today." He teased her and all the guys said "ooohhhh". Kim just shrugged and smirked.

"Not as close as you and Allie." Kim reposed just before she left and the boys again went "oooohhhhhh!"

Okay there you have it(: Tomorrow I have a crazy full day I have rehearsal from 10 til 3 then I'm going to a social for my theater then I going to my friends play at 7. So there should be a next chapter up tomorrow just really late. Okay guys review, alert, message me, ect ect you know the drill ! I love you people who I've never met!(;

-AlexisMarie


	6. Kickin It Playing Dark Tag

Hey people who I have no idea who are you are but I love(: So if you couldn't tell something's up right? Yep the social was cancelled which is a yeah and nah ! Nah cause um hello no crazy fun that gives me amazing idea for the story but yeah cause I got an amazing idea while at rehearsal today(: So here you go!

So skipping to Friday! Everything is kind of the same Allie and Jerry are still mini flirting and the same with Jack and Kim. So now we're going to the dojo where everyone is cooling down from a hard practice by sparing lazily. Pairs are Jack with Allie, Kim with Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Everyone was done but Allie and Jack who were taking it serious, Kim and Jerry had won their matches.

With Allie and Jack

Allie threw a punch which hit Jack in the arm.

"Wow baby sister your getting much better." Jack told her as he deflected her kick and threw a kick of his own.

"Your not to bad yourself Jack." Allie said as deflected his kick by grabbing his ankle and pulling on it making him lose his balance and start to fall but just before he feel he swift kicked Allie making her fall as the same time as him. The brother and sister looked up at each other.

"Tie?" The both asked "Tie." They said together then got up and bowed. Everyone clapped as Allie an Jack did a bow to everyone else.

"So Allie you are to hit the showers?" Kim asked.

"Yep" Allie answered "Then off to my house."

"Our house." Jack said smiling. Allie rolled her eyes as her come back then walked into the locker room with Kim to get a shower.

"So Jack having Kim in your house is gonna be crazy right?" Eddie asked.

"Nah I got the house clean and all the embarrassing put away." Jack answered.

"So your not worried about having your crush in your house?" Jerry asked smirking.

"Yeah I'm worried about my crush in my-" Jack then stopped talking as he heard himself say what he said. The other three boys stood with their mouths open.

"Oh my god!" Milton yelled.

"He finally said it!" Eddie shouted.

"He did it!" Jerry yelped. The three boys at this point started dancing crazy. Jack just laughed.

"Okay okay you guys caught me." Jack said putting his hands up "but I'm still crazy worried."

"Well you see Jack" Jerry said as he put his arm around him "We have your answer."

"What is it?" Jack yelped.

With the girls

The girls were both showered and dressed and were now brushed out their hair and putting on shoes and stuff.

"Oh Kim!" Allie squealed "Did I tell you that Mrs.D gave me a soul in the dance show?" Allie was dressed in pink LOVE PINK sweats and a black tank top.

"No way!" Kim cried happily. Kim was wearing blue Aerospatiale sweats and white tank top. "That's amazing! Do you have any idea what show your gonna do it to?" Kim continued. Allie shrugged as put on her shoes.

"No clue. I figured we could listen to music tonight while we work on our duet dance." Allie said while tying her left shoe.

"Totally." Kim answered as she slipped on her right shoe then she and Allie both looked at each other at the same time and started to sing.

"Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my HEY!" The girls sang and then busted out in giggles.

"Okay we should probably get out here." Kim said as she stood up and grabbed both her karate bag and her over night bag. Allie sighed.

"Alright I guess." Allie said playfully as she grabbed her karate bag then both girls walked out and into the front.

"Finally!" Jack shouted as he saw the girls were walking out.

"Oh come on we were in there that long Jackie." Kim said teasingly.

"I guess your right Kimmy." Jack said almost shouting the Kimmy part. Kim glared at him.

"Okay guys let's get going." Allie said as grabbed Kim and Jack who were still glaring at each other "Bye guys!". The boys waved at Allie, Kim, and Jack as they left.

"So phase one of the plan will start in half in hour." Milton told the boys who nodded. Once that was said everyone grabbed their bags and went home to get ready for the plan.

At Jack's house. 25 minutes until the plan.

"Okay Jack me and Kim will be in my room if you need me okay?" Allie said more than asked. Jack just nodded and walked into the kitchen. Allie and Kim when walked up the stairs and down the hall to the 3rd door on the right and then walked in. Allie's room was totally girly! Her walls were white and were covered in colorful letters and signs from friends, shopping bags from Hollister, Victoria Secret, Juicy, ect along with pictures of a bunch of people who Kim didn't know she figured they were Allie's New York friends, the last thing Kim noticed was the quote signs on Allie's wall.

"Wow." Kim said as she walked in and dropped her bags on the floor.

"Thanks." Allie said with a smile as she plopped down on her bed with was covering in pillows and had the Seventeen comforter on it. Now that Kim was in the room she saw that where was a desk in the left cover of the room with all Allie's jewelry on it and books, there was a TV across from the bottom of the bed, there were also 4 purple baskets that held her purses, craft stuff, and board games in, lastly Allie's closet was be hind her TV and on the door were photo booth pictures of her and her friends.

"I love your room!" Kim said as she plopped down on the bed just as Allie had done "So how should we pick a song for your and my solos?"

"Well we could put on Pandora?" Allie asked. Kim nodded and Allie plugged in her phone and turned on Pandora.

The girls listened to Pandora for a while just dancing around to whatever song came on.

With Jack in the living room

Jack was sitting on the couch eating an apple and watching TV when he heard the door bell ring so he got up and answered the door.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he answered the door. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were standing outside Jack's front door with an over night bag each.

"Where are the girls?" Milton asked.

"In Allie's room" Jack answered as he started to go up the stairs with the other boys right be hind him. Once Jack and other boys got the Allie's door Jack knocked on it. Allie opened it and the boys were hit with a wave of music coming from Allie's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allie asked making Kim jump down from the bed and walk over to the door.

"Oh the guys are sleeping over too" Jack explained "We thought you might wanna all hang out and play a game of dark tag." The girls looked at each other and then back at Jack and nodded. Everyone then went down stairs to living room. In the living room there was a couch with a coffee table in front of it, 2 chairs with a small table in the middle of the chairs, there was also a desk in the living room with a chair slid into place under it.

"Okay so everyone know the rules?" Jack asked "Someone goes in the kitchen then counts to 10 and comes out with their eyes closed and has to tag one of us." Everyone nodded already knowing the rules."And Kim has the music." Allie said with a smile as Kim held up Allie's pink ihome and iPhone. Once the music was on Milton went into the kitchen the first song that came on was Shake by Jesse McCartney.

"I'm coming to get you!" Milton shouted as he came out of the kitchen with his eyes closed and arms up.

Allie was standing on one chair while Jack was on the other. Jerry was on the couch and Kim was standing on the desk. While Eddie was under the table. Milton then turned to the chair Allie was on she jumped over to the chair that Jack was on just before Milton swung his hands all around the chair. This game went on and on until it was Jack turn.

"Okay guys" Jack said as he walked in with his eyes close and AllStar from Sherk was on "I know my living room better than anyone of you!" Jack then jumped to left almost getting Eddie. Everyone was soon dancing around Jack to the song and trying not to get hit. Jack then ran forward being inches from Allie as she jumped from the coffee table to the couch to the chair. Kim then saw Jack coming and jumped off the table and ran right next to him and got caught by Jack grabbing her and spinning her around.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kim yelled as the others laughed from their hiding spots.

"I got you!" Jack said as he put Kim to her feet. It was then Kim's turn and she got Jerry. Jerry then left and came in at the end of AllStar and the next song was Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Everyone then danced around Jerry as they had done to Jack. Not even half way though the song Allie who was standing on one of the chairs turned to Kim who was standing on the other one. Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes as they listened to the song. Without saying a word they both knew that this song would be Allie's solo. The game ended when it was Eddie's turn and the game went on for 5 minutes straight so everyone gave up. Kim and Allie laid on the floor while Jack was laying on the couch, Jerry and Milton were in the chairs and Eddie was on the table. The song changed a couple seconds later to One of the boys by Katy Perry and the girls jumped up.

"I love this song!" They both shouted just before they broke out into a dance. The boys soon followed and soon everyone was dancing having an amazing time. Kim and Allie were holding hands and dancing together.

"I think we found your song!" Allie shouted over the music and Kim then nodded in agreement as they continued to jump around crazy. Everyone was dancing around crazy until the song ended.

"What time is it?" Kim asked. Jack then pulled out his phone.

"Only 2 am." He answered.

"Well I'm beat!" Kim yelled "what about you Allie?"

"Totally." Allie said as she fake yawned and leaned into Jerry. Jerry just smiled and didn't say a word. Lucky Jack was so busy looking at Kim he didn't notice.

"Movie time?" Eddie asked. Everyone agreed and Kim got up and walked over to the movies.

"What about Taken?" Kim asked. Again everyone agreed. About 30 minutes into the movie Allie had fall asleep on Jerry and Kim on Jack and Milton on Eddie. (Author Note: NO THEY ARE NOT GAY FOR EACH OTHER. Not that I don't support gays cause I do! And everyone else!) Jack looked down at Kim sleeping and brushed her hair out her face to see her smiling. Then Jack turned to Jerry and saw his babysitter asleep on him. Jack's eyes jumped out of his head and grabbed a pillow and hit Jerry with it. Jerry looked over at him with a WHAT look on his face. Jack gave him the same look and pointed to Allie. Jerry shrugged and shook his head. Jack felt a little better then fell asleep with his head on Kim's. By this time it was about an hour into the movie. Suddenly Allie sat fully up and looked over at her brother and Kim and then turned back to Jerry.

"Geez I thought he'd never go to sleep!" Allie told Jerry. Jerry was confused wasn't she just sleeping?

"Weren't you just sleeping?" Jerry asked confused and half awake. Allie giggled and put her finger to his lips.

"You talk too too much." Allie said just before she kissed full on the lips. Jerry was shocked but kissed back fully. Soon Allie and Jerry were making out on the couch while everyone else was asleep and just as suddenly as it started Allie stopped it and laid back down on Jerry and went back to sleep. And Jerry quickly fell asleep too.

The next morning

Jerry was the first one to wake up. He saw Allie asleep on him just like last night. But wait wasn't she on his chest after they kissed….Or what that dream. Jerry wasn't sure of anything anymore. Was it a dream or real? Just then Allie woke up and look up at Jerry.

"Hey Allie?" Jerry asked the half awake girl.

"Yes?" She answered getting comfy again on the his chest.

"Did we kiss last night or was that a dream?" Jerry asked her. The question made her sit straight up with a confused look on her face and the puzzled girl said …..

Something you'll find out later(: ahah ! Sorry I had to do that to you! So I wrote and wrote and wrote but I got side tracked so I'm finishing this at 12:46 after I went to the play which btw was amazing! My best friend had the lead and he was amazing and awesome! But ANYWHO I hoped you liked(: Review, alert, message me, ect ect(:

-AlexisMarie


	7. Kickin It With Secret Keepers

Hey guys ! I have a special message for you….At the bottom (:

"Hey Allie?" Jerry asked the half awake girl.

"Yes?" She answered getting comfy again on the his chest.

"Did we kiss last night or was that a dream?" Jerry asked her. The question made her sit straight up with a confused look on her face and the puzzled girl said

"What? Of course we did. Don't you remember?" She asked him tilting her head to side.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Jerry asked again to make sure. Allie nodded. Jerry then threw his hands in the air and yelled YES! Allie then giggled. Jerry's yell woke up Kim to sat straight up in the process slamming her head into Jack's chin which made both of cry out in pain which woke up Milton and Eddie who were freaked out that they fell asleep on each other. Soon everyone was confused and yelling.

"Okay okay okay!" Kim yelled "Something really weird just happened but you know what? Everything's fine now." Allie smiled to Jerry and went to hold his hand but he jumped up from the couch to his feet leaving Allie upset and confused.

"So guys how'd you sleep?" Jerry asked as he walked over to one of the chairs.

"I slept amazingly." Kim answered while rubbing her head "Oh and sorry for breaking your chin." Jack was rubbing his chin but smiled.

"No problem." He said as he one arm hugged her.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Eddie said. Everyone looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let's make pancakes and bacon and eggs!" Jack shouted happily as he got up and everyone followed him into the kitchen but Allie grabbed Jerry at the last second back into the living room. Allie then gave him an Okay What Was That About look.

"Look Allie I know you mad but" Jerry started then stopped.

"No I'm not mad. I'm confused and hurt. I thought you liked me." Allie said as she looked away then back at him. Jerry then grabbed her shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"No I do. I like you a lot." Jerry told her truthfully. Allie shook her head and then Jerry's arms off her.

"No you don't." She started "Your just scared if you make me upset my brother will beat you up." Jerry shook his head.

"No Allie you have it all wrong. I'm worried that if I do this" Jerry said as he took Allie's hands in his "Then he will beat me up for liking you or even us being -" Jerry then stopped talking. He wasn't sure if what they were. If they were together, boyfriend/girlfriend, dating or whatever.

"Us being…what?" Allie asked as she stared at Jerry. Jerry then leaned in and kissed Allie who kissed back this lasted only about 5 seconds until Jerry pulled back.

"Allie I really like you but your brother." Jerry said trailing off. Allie nodded.

"This always happens." Allie said sadly "Everyone scared of him."

"It's not just that in anything that's the least of my worries. Your worth any beat down." Jerry told her which made her smile "Jack's my best friend and after the way Eddie and Milton acted over you he doesn't want any of us dating you what so ever." Allie nodded taking this all in.

"So what do we do?" Allie asked "I like you way too much not to be with you but I don't want your and Jack's friendship be lost over this either." Jerry took away one of his hands from Allie to starch his head.

"I have no idea what to say only because I feel the same way." Jerry told her canceling any doubt she had in her mind.

"Well first things first we need to get back in there before Jack comes out here." Allie said pulling away and walking by the kitchen door "By the way I ran up to my room and your in the bathroom." Allie then gave Jerry a wink and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey little sister" Jack said happily as she walked in. The only thing Allie saw when she walked in was white. Everyone was covered in flour and Kim was in a total giggle fit.

"Really? I run up to my room for 3 seconds and this is what happens?" Allie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys so I was- oh what happened?" Jerry ask as he came in.

"A flour fight." Allie explained.

"Yeah which sadly you missed out on…" Eddie said trailing off.

"Oh no." Allie and Jerry said at the same time and then it was on flour was going everywhere and everyone and everything was covered from head to toe in it. Until everyone was sitting in a chair or on the counter.

"Okay so no pancakes." Jack said looking in the flour bag seeing there was none left.

"but we can still make bacon and eggs." Kim said. Everyone again agreed and started it work.

"Have fun boys!" Allie said as she and Kim walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Milton asked.

"To shower." Kim said matter of factly.

"Yep. I'm using the down stairs bathroom and Kim is using my bathroom." Allie told everyone.

"Our bathroom." Jack told her rising a finger. Allie rolled her eyes and Kim followed the suit.

"See you boys what 20 minutes?" Allie asked Kim which she nodded to. And with that the girls left.

"So Jack when are you gonna tell Kim you like her?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah man we gave you the perfect shot last night." Jerry told him.

"I don't know guys…I mean what if she doesn't like me back?" Jack asked as put the bacon on the pan.

"By my calculates there's a 99.9% chance Kim likes you." Milton told proudly.

"But what about the other .1%?" Jack asked.

"No scientist can be sure of the result unless it's tested." Milton told him smirking. Jack then sighed.

"So why are we always into my love life?" Jack asked "Have you guys seen Allie with anyone I should know about?" Jerry then went pale but kept his cool.

"Nope." Milton said.

"Not that I've seen." Eddie answered. When Jerry didn't answer Jack turned to him.

"Jerry?" Jack asked.

"Oh sorry nope I haven't seen anyone but us guys around your sister." Jerry told him truthfully.

"Awesome." Jack said happily as he turned back to the bacon.

"Hey Jack wouldn't you rather have one of us date your sister then some random guy?" Jerry asked.

"Why?" Jack asked using his scary voice.

"No reason it's just a thought that sprang into my head. I mean you know us and all." Jerry explained. Jack then thought about it for a second then shook his head.

"Well you see Jerry you guys are my best friends and if you guys date my sister then I'll have to see you kiss her and stuff which I can live with but what would happen if you guys broke up? You know what I mean?" Jack explained then asked. Jerry nodded. 'What would happen if we broke up?

Jerry thought.

"But we don't have to worry about that." Milton said.

"Yeah cause we all promised not to date her." Eddie added.

"Yeah cause you guys are the best friends ever." Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah were the best." Jerry mumbled.

About 20 minutes later almost all the food was down and the girls walked in. Both girls hair was wet and brushed. Allie was in blue jean shorts with a yellow LOVE PINK crop top. Kim was also in jean shorts but hers were white and her top was a blue and white LOVE PINK racer tank top.

"Nice of you girls to join us." Jack said as he sat the eggs on the table. The girls smiled and everyone said thank you then digged in.

"Wow this is good Jack." Milton told him.

"Really good!" Eddie said as he ate an egg.

"Thanks guys." Jack said happily before taking a bite of bacon.

"Really big brother your gonna have to start making his every morning!" Allie told him teasingly.

"Ptff if he does that I'm moving in!" Kim said just before she laughed and so did everyone else.

"So what's the plan for this Saturday at 12 in the afternoon?" Jack asked as he check the clock.

"Well I have to be home at 12:30." Milton told him "My mom's gonna pick me up."

"And Milton's my ride home." Eddie said.

"So it's just Allie, Kim, Jerry, and me?" Jack asked.

"Just you Allie and Kim" Jerry said "Sorry dude I have to go home at the same time my mom wants me to clean the house with her." Jack nodded.

"Kim your staying til when?" Allie asked.

"Until I call my mom." Kim said giggling. Then a smile came across Allie's face.

"You know what this means?" Allie asked.

"Double Sleepover!" The girls yelled. Just then Jack when pale. He had the guys last night to help him in case anything awkward happened leaving him and Kim alone but now there's only one person to keep that from happening.

"Are you guys sure?" Jack asked nervously.

"What Jack don't you want me here?" Kim asked hurt.

"No no it's not that it's just-" Jack said but then was cut off by Allie.

"He doesn't wanna share his bathroom with 2 girls!" Allie said teasingly and then winked at Jack signaling he owned her. Kim then laughed.

"Oh Jackie." Kim told him.

"Oh Kimmy." Jack said in a girly voice. Kim then glared at him making him look down. Jack then turned to Milton who was sitting next him.

"Is she done?" Jack asked as he peeked over at Kim. Nope she wasn't so Jack continued to hide until Allie started talking to Kim.

"Hey Kim we should go shopping!" Allie told her as her picked up her last piece of bacon.

"Totally!" Kim said smiling.

Skipping to about 2 o'clock the boys all left which as soon as they did Allie and Kim ran upstairs to do their hair. Allie's hair was loosely curled and Kim's was straight we are now at the mall just walking around.

"Oh my god!" Allie shouted.

"What what?" Kim asked "Another sale?"

"Please no!" Jack yelped under all the bags the girls had already gotten.

"Nope even better!" Allie said "Boucey trampoline!" (Author's Note: For those of you who don't know a Boucey trampoline is one of those things where they hook you up to the ropes and you jump on the trampoline and do flips and stuff.) Both girls squealed and ran over to it then got hooked on and started jumping. Jack set all the shopping bags down and just watched.

"Wow their hot." Someone said which made Jack turn around. Two boys one blonde and one red hair were sitting looking at Allie and Kim as they jumped and did flips.

"The one is the blue is mine." The red head said with a smirk.

"Fine with me the one is yellow is totally hot. I think she's the new girl at our school." Said the blonde. Just then the girls time was up and they got down and walked over to Jack.

"Ready to go Jack?" Allie asked. The boys then looked over at Jack.

"Sure am baby sister. Kim you ready?" Jack asked as they all picked up some bags.

"Yep sure am." Kim answered.

"God damn it!" The red hair said "That's Kim the cheerleader no way I'm getting with her!" The blonde also sighed.

"She's Jack's sister?" He gasped "No wonder no one grabbed her yet." Jack hated to hear the way the boys were talk about his best friend and little sister but the girls didn't notice so Jack just kept walking.

The girls shopped for a little while longer then went back to house and the girls went up stairs and try on a bunch of stuff and took pictures and mostly stayed in Jack's room which he was happy about. But he soon got bored and walked over to Allie's door to hang out with the girls but heard them talking.

"I can't believe your just telling!" Kim yelped.

"Well it all happened so fast!" Allie told her talking about the fact that she had just told Kim about her and Jerry being whatever they were.

"Well have you told Jack?" Kim asked.

"Are you crazy! If Jack knew I liked one of his best friends and one of his best friends liked me?" Allie shouted "He'd freak out!"

"I guess." Kim answered "So you never gonna tell him?"

"No I'll tell him….in 100 years!" Allie said laughing. Jack then mad at everyone and everything ran back to his room and jumped on his pull up bar. Jack worked out until his arms felt like they would fall off then he laid on his bed. 'One things for sure. When I can feel my arms again I'm gonna kill my so called best friends!' Jack thought as he fell asleep.

So…. What do you think? Like, Love, Hate? What let me know! So the little message or news for you guys is that I have made a Youtube and Twitter just for you guys! I'll make YouTube videos and play lists of Kickin Stuff which I think is fun but you don't want me to please tell so I don't waste my time. But I'll add videos of me just chatting or doing stupid stuff you know(: And also like once month I'll do a Question answer thing yeah? And the twitter is so you guys know where I am on the stories and when I'll post and stuff like that(: So yeah! The you tube is AlexisMariexxx3 yes 3 x's cause someone had AlexisMariexx3 which sucks L and my twitter is AlexisMariexx3(: So follow subscribe ! And yeah send me questions for me to answer though here or twitter or you tube(: Or stuff you guys wanna see! I really want to get to know you guys and I want to know who I am! So tell me if you like or think it's stupid but yeah again I love you people even though again I haven't met you but I'm sure your nice people (;

-AlexisMarie


	8. Kickin It With Questions

Hey guys okay so please please please please ! Answer me about the Twitter and Youtube thing! Please please please! Okay thanks(:

A half an hour later Jack woke up and saw everything clearly. He knew who Allie liked and who liked Allie and boy was he mad! He pulled out his phone and called Jerry.

"Hello?" Jerry answered.

"So" Jack started "I over heard my sister saying how she likes someone and how someone likes her."

"R-really?" Jerry asked trying to keep cool but it wasn't working.

"Yep it wasn't that hard to figure out" Jack told him "I should have see it all along."

"Was it that bad?" Jerry asked.

"Yes yes it was but enough of that." Jack told him "I need you to talk me out of beating up Eddie." Jerry was very very confused.

"Eddie?" Jerry asked "Why are you going to beat up Eddie?" Jack rolled his eyes even though he knew Jerry couldn't see him.

"Cause he's trying to date my sister duh!" Jack told him slightly annoyed.

"Oh oh yeah." Jerry said trying not to stammer.

"So I don't know what to do." Jack said.

"Well why don't you not beat him up?" Jerry asked "I mean dude your sister and best friend like each other and they think they have to hide it from you doesn't that say something?"

"Well…." Jack said thinkly "I'm gonna bring it up to him and if he tells me then I wont beat him up and I'll forgive him." Jerry sighed.

"Hey dude" Jerry said from the other end of the line "Your wrong."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Dude it's me." Jerry told him. Jack's eyes widen and almost fell out of his head. 'It's Jerry?' Jack thought but then it all made scene.

"You and my sister? Are." Jack kinda of said and asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Jerry answered and kinda finished "Look dude it just happened this morning!"

"Save it Jerry!" Jack yelled over him. Jerry then stopped talking "Look I'm not gonna beat you up or anything. And I can't believe I'm saying this but you can date my sister." Even though Jack couldn't see Jerry he knew Jerry's mouth dropped.

"D-dude." Jerry said stammering "Are you? Are you?" Jerry couldn't believe this.

"Yes I'm sure." Jack told him "I trust you. A lot. But don't tell Allie I wanna speak to her first okay?" Jerry nodded on the other end.

"Jerry if your nodding I can't see that." Jack told him.

"Oh yeah!" Jerry said happily "Yes I agree and everything!" Jack smiled.

"Alright. I gotta go talk to my sister." Jack said "See you later." Jack then hung up and sighed with a smile on his face. About 2 minutes later Jack got outta bed and walked to Allie's room then knocked on the door. Kim then opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Jack." Kim said.

"Hey Kim mind if I come in?" Jack asked.

"Allie" Kim called over her shoulder "Are dressed?"

"Define dress?" Allie called giggling.

"Your brother's here." Kim answered giggling also.

"Okay then hold on!" Allie called then 3 seconds later "Ready." Kim then opened the door fully to show she was a dark blue sundress with flowers all over it. Jack raised his eyebrows at Kim.

"Your sisters idea." Kim explained knowing what he was thinking.

"So what's up big brother?" Allie asked from her bed. Allie was wearing a similar dress but Allie's was pink.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?" Jack asked. Allie then turned her computer to face Jack the girls had taken tons of pictures using Photo Booth on Allie's Mac.

"So what did you need big brother?" Allie asked. Jack sighed and sat on the bed.

"Well Allie I know your dirty little secret." Jack started. Kim's eyes widened but Allie shrugged.

"Which one?" Allie asked giggling which Kim soon joined. Jack look at her seriously.

"I know about you and Jerry." Jack told her. This time Allie and Kim's eyes both widened.

"WHAT?" Allie screamed "How on earth do you know that?" Allie then turned to Kim who put her hands up as if to say don't look at me.

"Kim didn't tell me." Jack told her "I was walking past your room and you were talking loudly."

"You were listening to us talking?" Allie screamed cutting him off.

"First I wasn't listening! You were yelling!" Jack told him calmly "Second I would have figured it out anyway." Allie was pissed.

"Jack you can't tell me who I can and who I can't date!" She shouted "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! And don't even think about scaring Jerry! He's not scared of you!"

"I know." Jack answered "I already talked to him."

"oh great!" Allie yelped as she threw her arms in the air "I can't believe you! You told him to leave me alone didn't you ?"

"No I told him he could date you." Jack told her smiling.

"Of course you did! You always-wait what?" Allie asked stopping her rant.

"I gave Jerry my blessing to date you." Jack told her smiling. Allie then smiled back before attacking Jack with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" Allie yelped then she pulled back "But you know I would've dating him anyway." Jack smiled and rolled his eyes and then Allie smiled back and hugged him.

"Well" Allie said she stood up from the bed grabbing her phone and laptop "I'm going to call my boyfriend to tell him were making this Facebook official. Be right back." And with Allie left while dialing on her phone. As soon as Allie left Jack saw Kim's I'm Happy Everything's Okay wall drop for a spilt second then it was back up.

"okay Kim what's really wrong?" Jack asked "I just saw your wall go down then back up." Kim looked over to Jack and sighed then smiled.

"Okay look I heard what you told the guys." Kim told Jack who's eyes widened "That I was just your friend. I thought we were more than that. I mean I thought we were like best friends." Jack was by Kim's side in a second.

"Kim listen to me." Jack told her taking her chin making her look at him and taking her hands in his "Your amazing, pretty, talented, and my best friend. The guy were teasing me about how they thought I liked you and I was just trying to get them off my back." Kim then let it all process 'Okay so he still hasn't said that he liked me liked me but he didn't say he didn't either.' Kim thought.

"Is that all that's been bugging you?" Jack asked while chuckling. Kim nodded and looked away "Kim look at him." Kim looked him. "Don't you ever ever ever feel like you have to lie to me about anything okay?" Kim nodded and smiled her real Kim smile which made Jack smile.

"Okay Jack only if you tell always promise to tell me the truth okay?" Kim asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"I promise." He told her. Kim then smiled and just then Allie walked back in.

"Oh am I interrupting?" Allie asked seeing them look at each other and them holding hands. Jack and Kim in a spilt second were apart and basically across the room. Allie only giggled at the two weirdoes.

"So you guys wanna take pictures?" Allie asked and the teens spend the next hour taking pictures of each other and dancing around til Jerry called Allie making her leave to talk to him.

"So Jack remember how you said you'd always tell me the truth?" Kim asked. Jack nodded "Can you answer this question for me?" Jack again nodded. Kim then asked a question Jack never thought she'd ask.

So ? Sorry it's short guys! I still love you though! And in 2 days you'll get a super long one! But again please guys ! Tell me how you think about the Twitter and Youtube please ! Thanks (:

-AlexisMaire


	9. Kickin It With Ricky Weaver?

Hey guys(: Hope you like this chapter! Follow me on Twitter and check out my you tube for more Kim and Jack stuff x3

"So Jack remember how you said you'd always tell me the truth?" Kim asked. Jack nodded "Can you answer this question for me?" Jack again nodded. Kim then asked a question Jack never thought she'd ask.

"Do you like like Allie?" Kim asked looking down at the ground. Jack's eyed widened.

"What?" Jack yelped "of course not!" Kim then looked up at him.

"It's just whenever I'm with Allie and you see us you get this look in your eyes." Kim explained. Jack thought for a second then saw what Kim was talking about the only reason she thought Jack liked Allie was because she had only seen with Allie when she was there. His look wasn't for Allie it was for her! 'Okay that's it I'm telling her!' Jack thought.

"Kim I don't like Allie like that." Jack explained "But I do like someone else like that." Jack told her as he moved closer to her.

"Who?" Kim managed to crock out. Jack took a deep breathe then.

"Hey guys!" Allie said as she walked back in "Sorry about that Jerry wants to go out tonight but I told him I couldn't cause my besties sleeping over again!" Allie told Jack and Kim as she draped her arm around Kim's shoulders and smiled. Kim and Jack both smiled back to Allie.

"So Allie anything new?" Jack asked as he sat on her bed. 'Cause interrupting mine and Kim's moments isn't new.' Jack thought to himself.

"Well I'm entering this essay thing at school it's only for AP classes I guess they do it like every couple of years or every year one of the two." Allie explained.

"Cool. What do you get if you win?" Kim asked. Allie shrugged.

"It's a surprise." Allie said with a smile "And I love surprises!"

Skipping to Friday of that week (remember it was Saturday) Allie along with many others entered the contest and everyone was at an assembly. Kim was cheering and Allie was on dance team.

"And now for our cheerleaders!" The principal said as the cheerleaders ran in and got the their stops. The cheerleaders did a dance to Give it up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies. At the end Kim was thrown up in the air and did a pose then was caught by 2 other cheerleaders as she held the pose. The coward roared in claps and shouts.

"Now help me welcome your dance team!" The principal told the already excited crowd. The dance team then came out in black spankies (really short shorts) and a black halter top with red kiss marks all over it. Their was curled and down. The dance team did a dance to Little Bad Girl. Again the crowd shouted and cheered. The cheerleaders and dancers then went up into the stands and sat with their friends.

"You were amazing babe." Jerry told Allie as he kissed her. Jack kinda cringed then turned to Kim.

"Kim you did awesome! I know you were so scared about doing that move." Jack told her as he gave her a hug. Everyone else told Allie and Kim how amazing they did and stuff.

"Okay guys quiet down quiet down." The principal told the student and they did "Now as you know we always have an essay contest and last year Kim Crawford won and then year our winner is Allie Delmont." The crowd clapped and Allie jumped up from her seat and ran down to get her trophy thing from the principal. All of her friends however just looked at each other shocked.

"You don't think the prize is Ricky again do you?" Jerry asked.

"No way." Kim said sounding worried.

"After what Kim did to him?" Milton asked with a yeah right look.

"No way he'd come back." Eddie answered Milton's not really question question.

"And even if it is." Jack told them all "We'll be ready." The principal then began to talk again so everyone listened.

"Miss. Delmont will be getting her prize delivered to her later on in the afternoon at her dojo where she and other student take Karate." he explained.

"See guys if it is Ricky he'll be on ground." Jack said.

At the dojo everyone just got done changing and are waiting for Rudy. Allie is wearing white shorts with a pink Hollister tank top. Kim is in shorts also but hers are green and her tank top is white with green writing that says "Live. Laugh. Love.". The boys are all in their white karate outfits.

"So why don't you guys ever wear the normal outfits?" Milton asked. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's cuter this way number one." Allie said.

"And number two we look cute." Kim added.

"You just said the same thing." Eddie pointed out.

"Cause we're doubly cute!" Allie and Kim said at the same time then laughed. Jack then walked over to Kim and looked at her really close.

"Jack what are you doing?" Kim asked looking at him weird.

"Oh just looking for the off button cause you must me a robot that replaced the real Kim." Jack explained while still looking at her closely. Kim then hit Jack who yelped playfully with an "Ow!". Just then a huge crate came in on a dolly which was pushed by a big tall guy.

"Allie Delmont?" The guy asked. Allie raised her hand "Sign here." Allie did and then the man put the crate on the ground and left.

"This must be what you won." Jerry told her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jack asked "Open it!" Everyone else said a chorus of yes's and yeahs. While Allie was getting the crate open Jack leaned over to Kim.

"At least we know it's not Ricky." Jack told her. Kim nodded with a reveled smile. Just then Allie got the crate open and who jumped out of it you ask? The one and only Ricky Weaver. Everyone was shocked but Allie was excited she was jumping up and down.

"Let me guess your Allie?" Ricky said as he saw Allie jumping. Allie nodded to excited to speak "Well then you're the big winner. Tomorrow your school is holding a dance for all the students where I'll be performing and I'd like you bring you up on stage with me and dance with me." Ricky explained to Allie.

"Oh my god! Me on stage with you?" Allie kind of asked Ricky nodded and smiled "Of course I'll dance with you!" By this time Allie had stopped jumping but hadn't taken her eyes off Ricky.

"Perfect." Ricky told Allie "Oh and hey guys. Kim thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked before Kim could.

"After what you Jack said and after what Kim did I came to my sense I'm a better person and totally over that kiss them and dump them." Ricky explained. No one believed him and Ricky knew that. "Okay so I'm gonna use your bathroom then I'll get outta your hair." Ricky told them as he left.

"Okay what's going on?" Allie asked turned toward the guys. They sat Allie down and told her the story about what happened with Ricky and Kim. "NO!" Allie said shocked at the end of the story. Everyone nodded "Wow." Everyone again nodded. Then Allie got a an evil smirk across her face.

"Oh! I know that look!" Jack said "She has a plan." Allie's smile grew.

"Ricky wants to kiss and dump girls then I'll let him lead me backstage where Kim will be and me and her will have a game of Ricky Toss." Allie said with a smile. Everyone agreed and then started to laugh about what they thought Ricky would look like after Allie and Kim's little game.

"What's so funny?" Ricky asked. "Nothing." Everyone quickly said. They forgotten that Ricky was still there.

"Okay well see you all tomorrow night." Ricky told them as he left.

"This is gonna be good." Milton said.

"Better then good!" Eddie corrected him.

"It'll be great." Kim said happily.

Okay guys that's the end(: Tomorrow's will be SUPER LONG ! Like I'm thinking 8 to 10 pages maybe? Would you like that? Ahaha ! So I got the twitter and you tube up(: My twitter is AlexisMairexx3 so follow please please please please please !(: And my you tube is AlexisMariexxx3 (3 x's) I haven't uploaded any videos yet but I made a play list called Jack and Kim music videos filled with amazing fan made music videos of the couple so enjoy ! Oh and send in some questions for me yeah? I'll be making a video and answering them on 1 of April so ask though here, twitter, review, comment, or you tube(: And you can ask questions about the series or my life or whatever you like ! Okay? Okay! I love you strangers !x3

-AlexisMarie


	10. Kickin It At The Dance Or The WareHouse?

Hey people(: So I got my twitter and you tube up ! I also got a new play list up of Kim and Jack Music Videos my url is you /AlexisMariexxxx3 and my twitter is AlexisMariexx3 so follow and subscribe ! Love you !

"Okay girls that's good for today." Coach D said to the dance team. It was a sunny Saturday morning too bad Allie had dance team rehearsal and was stuck inside from 9am until 2pm but it was finally over. Allie and the other girls grabbed their bags and went to the mirror to fix their hair and stuff. Allie was wearing navy Hollister shorts with a navy tank top while her hair was in a very messy side braid. All the girls walked out together as they always did and then suddenly Allie was off the ground and being spun around. The person who picked Allie up had her in their arms bridal side and kissed her lovely. As soon as they kissed Allie knew who it was and kissed back. Allie then pulled back and smiled at her boyfriend who had just got out of Saturday detention.

"Hey." She said as she rested her forehead on his.

"Hey." He told her back with a smile. Almost a second later Allie was ground and holding hands with Jerry as they walked out of the gym.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Allie asked.

"Well I had" Jerry tried to explain but then some kids from his detention were yelling and being crazy. Allie made a disguised noised and rolled her eyes.

"You know I really hate people like that. I mean it is so hard to avoid getting in trouble? Is it so hard to not get sent to detention?" Allie asked looked up at Jerry. Jerry nodded showing he agreed. 'How could she not know I'm always in detention.' Jerry thought 'Oh yeah since I meet her I've been trying to be better.'

"Oh you never answered me." Allie said "Why are you here?" Jerry nervously laughed.

"What I can't pick up my girlfriend from dance practice?" Jerry asked as he took his hand away only to put it around her shoulders and have her hold his hand that way just so she was closer. Also so she wouldn't see how guilt looking he was.

"But you can't drive anyone in your car yet." Allie told him as they walked to the parking lot "You've only had your licenses for like a week." Jerry just shrugged.

"My mom said it was fine and so did yours." Jerry told as he led her to his car.

"Really?" Allie asked "My mom or Jack's?"

"Both." Jerry told as he opened her door for her.

"Well alright." Allie said as she got in the car "Oh and thanks." Jerry just smiled, winked, then got in his side of the car.

"So are you taking me home?" Allie asked as Jerry started the car.

"I was planning on it unless you have another idea?" He told her while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh no I just wanted to make sure we were going to go to lunch or anything with me looking like this." Allie said as she pointed to herself. Jerry then took one hand off the wheel and put it on Allie's knee. And without taking his eyes off the road said.

"You always look amazing no matter what your wearing or if your covered in sweat." Allie smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She told him smiling. Jerry then turned into a new parking lot "Where are we?"

"Starbucks run." Jerry told her as he pulled into the drive thru "Double Chocolaty Chip right?" Allie smiled and nodded.

"There's another reason." Allie told him leaning back into the seat. Jerry then was sitting waiting for the car in front of them to finish.

"Another reason for what?" Jerry asked.

"Why I like you." She said with a shy smile. Then Jerry leaned over and kissed her on the lips before driving a head to the order window where he ordered Allie's drink and his own, then he paid ignoring Allie's nagging about how he didn't have to and then they were off. Allie took a big drink from her Starbucks.

"Thanks." She told him as she reached over to change the radio. She kept playing with it until Our Song by Taylor Swift came on "Oh! I love this song!" Allie told him as she leaned back into her seat. Jerry then reached over to the radio and turned it up while Allie started to dance and sing along to the song soon Jerry was even singing.

"I took a pen and old napkin and wrote down our song." Allie and Jerry ended together.

"Well were here." Jerry told her as he pulled in front of her and Jack's house. Allie sighed.

"I don't wanna go." Allie confessed.

"I don't want you to go either." He told her as he leaned in and kissed her Allie then kissed him back then pulled away.

"but I need a shower and have to get ready for tonight." Allie said with a smile.

"Oh and that reminds me." Jerry told her "I know it's kind of implied but Allie would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" Allie smiled so big she was grinning from ear to ear!

"yes I would love to!" Allie answered and with that their lips were connected again "Okay I really I have to go now. And you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Jerry asked her.

"This is our first official date." She told with a smile.

"Some date. My girl is gonna be going on stage being sung to by another guy." Jerry said then sighed "But hey it'll be a night to remember." Allie smiled.

"Okay I have to go now." She said as she grabbed her bag and star bucks "Kim's picking me up in half an hour and I still need to shower." Jerry nodded as Allie got out of the car "See you." With that Allie walked up to the house but then Jerry called to her.

"Hey Allie?" Jerry called. 'Just say it!' Jerry thought.

"Yeah?" Allie asked turning around and walking to the car.

"I" Jerry started then chickened out "I need to know what time you meet you guys at the school."

"Oh 7." Allie answered "Is that all?" 'Say it!' Jerry thought but said.

"Yeah that's all. I'll see you then."

"Okay bye Jerry!" Allie called as she waved and he drove away.

Later at Kim's house.

The girls were in Kim's room working on his make up and hair. Kim was doing Allie's hair in long curls while Allie was sorting the make up for both of them so they knew what to put on.

"And he drove away." Allie told her finishing her story about how Jerry picked her up today. Kim picked up another piece of hair and began to curl.

"Well do you think we was going to say something else?" She asked. Allie shrugged.

"No clue." Allie said.

"Well I do." Kim told her smiling at Allie though the mirror.

"What?" Allie asked as she put the blush in the middle which meant both of them are going to use it.

"He was gonna say I love you!" Kim told her happily. This made Allie turn around to face Kim in the process burning her.

"OW!" Allie yelped.

"Well don't turn around like that!" Kim told her while laughing Allie then started laugh too. Allie then turned back around while Kim got back to work.

"Do you really think he was gonna tell me he loves me?" Allie asked. Kim nodded.

"Yes yes I do." Kim answered "Do you love him back?" Allie then stared at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know." Allie finally answered quietly.

"That's okay." Kim told her truthfully "You've only been dating what a week?"

"A and a day." Allie corrected her "but I know what you mean." By this time Kim had finished Allie's curls.

"And done!" Kim told her smiling at her work. Allie then check out her curls.

"I love it!" Allie shouted happily "Thank you so much!"

"Hey you did an amazing job on my hair!" Kim told her as she checked it out to make sure was still good. Allie had curled Kim's hair and twisted back the sides and pinned to back.

"You really for make up?" Allie asked. Kim nodded and sat down in her chair as Allie started Kim's make up "So what's going on with you and my brother?"

"No idea." Kim told her truthfully as Allie put on her foundation "I mean I like him but I don't think he likes me." Allie rolled her eyes and made a Pfft sound.

"Yeah right!" She told Kim as she did her eye shadow "My brother not like you? Come on Kim." Kim just sighed. Then Allie sighed knowing she upset her. Allie finished her eye shadow in a couple of seconds without saying a word.

"Kay Kim look at me." Allie told her, Kim did as she told "I know you don't believe me and that's fine but just forget everything and have fun tonight okay?" Kim smiled at Allie.

"Okay I promise." Kim told Allie then they hugged. Allie pulled back and started to do her blush.

"And for god sake don't you dare cry! You look way too hot for that!" Allie told her teasingly just as she and Kim started going into a giggle fit.

Skipping to that night. Kim and Allie had spend about 4 hours together getting ready. The boys were to meet them at the school at 7 pm.

"Where are they?" Jack asked Eddie, Milton, and Jerry who were standing with him by the punch. All the boys were dressed nicely in dark not ripped jeans, a dress shirt Jack's was light blue, Jerry's was grey, Milton's was green, and Eddie's was purple. The boys also had on a nice black jacket over their shirts.

"No clue." Jerry said "When I dropped Allie off this morning she does Kim was picking her up at 3."

"There's no way it takes 4 hours for them to get ready." Eddie said.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton shouted as he looked at the door. Kim and Allie at just walked in and all the boys around him had their mouths dropped. Kim was a strapless light purple dress what was tight at the top but at ruffles out at the bottom (Author's Note: Kinda like her dress from the Ricky Weaver episode but not the puffy). Her hair was still in curls and the side pinned to the back of hair but she added a black flower in her hair. Kim's shoes were black heel ankle boots also she had on a black sparkly necklace and bracelet. Allie was wearing a white pinkish color dress the was just like the one Kim's wore last time she saw Ricky Weaver but Allie's dress didn't have the buttons or gold belt. A thick black belt with silver sparkly spikes and jewelry was around Allie's waist while silver dangle earring hung from her ears. The shoes on Allie's feet were silver heels with jeweled string running from her ankle down to her toes. She also had on a long silver necklace that had a heart at the end as well as a sliver charm bracelet on her wrist. The curls were still in Allie's hair but her hair was in a half ponytail while a few curls fell framing her face. Both girls held a purse Allie's being silver and Kim's black.

"Wow!" All 4 boys said at once as the girls walked over to them.

"Hey." Both the girls said once they reached the boys. The boys just kinda mumbled some words which the girls didn't understand. The music then changed to Finally Fallen by Victoria Justice.

"Oh I love this song!" Allie yelped "Jerry wanna dance?" Jerry nodded still in shock and took her hand as they walked out to the dance floor.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" Kim asked hopefully.

"You wanna get some chips?" He asked Kim's face fell and Jack saw it "Unless you wanna dance with me? I mean I might embarrass you." Kim then smiled again.

"I guess I'll dance with you." Kim told him teasingly. Jack and Kim walked over to where Jerry and Allie were on the dance floor and started to dance around. But a couple seconds later it changed to See the light from Tangled.

Jerry and Allie quickly changed from fast dancing to slow dancing positions. Kim looked down at the ground while Jack didn't take his eyes off her.

"Kim would do the honor of dancing with me?" Jack asked. Kim looked up her eyes wide but she nodded while biting her lips and took Jack hands.

"Wow Jack your really good at dancing." Kim told him as they held on to each other.

"Thanks." Jack told her then looked in her eyes "Kim I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kim asked not looking away from his eyes.

"I think I" Jack started as he leaning in.

"Yes?" Kim asked as she leaned in too.

"I'm" Jack said only inches from her face.

"Yeah?" Kim asked only centimeters away. Then there was no more talking there was only the scream of a mic which made Jack and Kim along with many of the other couples jump apart.

"Oh sorry about that" Ricky Weaver said into the mic "But I if you guys want I would love to sing a song for you guys." The crowd clapped and shouted.

"I better get backstage." Kim said softly. Jack nodded they hugged and then Kim ran backstage.

"I'm gonna call up Allie Delmont the winner of the contest to come up here and dance with me." Ricky said into the mic while the crowd cheered and Allie ran up on stage. While Ricky was singing to Allie and dancing with her Kim ran backstage and got into place where she and Allie had planned it later on that day. Kim heard the song end and shortly after that she heard Allie's voice then Ricky's.

"Well I guess I better get going." Allie said almost to the spot.

"Not yet I have something to give you." Ricky told Allie the same words he had told Kim.

"Sorry Ricky." Kim said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Looks like were gonna have other game of Ricky Toss." Allie said "Let's see if I can beat your record Kim." Ricky shook his head.

"You see girls I heard your little plan and I'm here to tell you it's not gonna work." Ricky told them evilly "Cause I have a plan too." As soon as those words crossed his lips 10 to 15 ninja's came out of no where and grabbed the girls. They screamed then started to fight the ninja's while also trying to call Jack and Jerry.

With the boys.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Jerry asked. Jack shrugged I'm sure their fine it's just Ricky. Just then Jack's phone started to ring.

"See it's Kim" Jack said as he answered it "Hey Kim where are you?"

"On your left Allie!" Kim yelled "Jack! Ricky knew about the plan and" Then Kim screamed and the line went dead.

"Kim? Kim?" Jack screamed into the phone but it was so use.

"What happened?" Jerry asked worried.

"I-I don't know." Jack stumbled. Then Jerry's phone rang it was Allie.

"Allie where are you?" Jerry yelled into his phone.

"Oh sorry this isn't you little girlfriend." Ricky said on the other line. Jerry eyes widened.

"What'd you do with Allie and Kim?" Jerry shouted angrily.

"Oh their fine for now." Ricky told him "But not for long unless you come get them."

"Where and When?" Jerry asked.

"Old warehouse on James Street. Half an hour." Ricky said then hung up.

"What's going on?" Jack shouted worriedly.

"Ricky. The girls. We need to get to the warehouse on James' street now!" Jerry said as he ran to get Milton and Eddie "I'll explain on the way." 3 seconds later Jerry and Jack found Milton and Eddie 15 seconds later they were in the car on their way to the girls.

At the ware house.

Allie and Kim were sitting in 2 wooded chairs and had been drugged to be knocked out.

"Kim?" Allie called sleepily.

"A-Allie?" Kim asked "Where are we?"

"I-I don't know." Allie answered and then tried to get up "Hey I'm tied up!" Kim then tried to stand up.

"Me too!" She cried.

"Well of course you are." Someone said "I can't have you getting away." It was Ricky he came into the light and the girls gasped as they remembered what had happened.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kim cried.

"The boys are already on their way!" Allie shouted.

"Oh I know I told them where to come and when." Ricky explained "And when they get here I'll be ready." The girls gasped as they soon saw that this was trap.

"They'll never fall for this! They'll never come!" Kim and Allie shouted at the same time.

"No I think they will. I'll tell you what they'd never do. They'd never put either let alone both of you in danger." Ricky told them laughing evilly as he left. Both girls looked at each other and at the floor as they started to cry because they knew Ricky was right. All the boys would do whatever it took to them out of trouble and back home safe. Even if it meant them walking into a clear trap.

So? This is the longest episode I've EVER in the history of forever written(: So yay ! On my you tube my first video will be on March 1st when I answer all your questions and I'll accept questions until that morning! So hit me up with question on here, twitter, you tube whatever! I love you guys and please follow me on twitter so you know when I update or in case something happens and I can't update that day ! Okay love you people who I've never met! x3

-AlexisMarie


	11. Kickin It With 30 ninjas

Hey guys! So I'm updating cause I love you guys! Sorry I've been so MIA lately ! Theater is craziness ! Send me the questions for Aprils video and follow me on Twitter okay? Okay (:

With the boys

"You know this is a trap right?" Eddie asked. Milton, Jack, and Jerry all nodded "Good just making sure we all know."

"I'm going to do anything to get Allie back." Jerry said grabbing the wheel tighter and driving faster.

"I'm going to get my sister back no matter what." Jack said angry.

"Jack" Jerry started "You leave Allie to me. Just focus on Kim." Jack looked over at Jerry it was clear that Jerry felt the same way about Allie that he felt about Kim so Jack nodded.

At the ware house

Kim and Allie had finally stopped crying and were trying to find a way to get outta there before the boys got there.

"I can't even get my fingers to the first knot." Kim said with a sigh "Next?" Allie looked down.

"I'm fresh outta ideas Kim." Allie told her sadly.

"Wait!" Kim shouted.

"What? What?" Allie asked excitedly.

"The chairs are wood right?" Kim asked Allie nodded "Then we can just break them." Allie then shook her head.

"Kim our legs and arms are tied to the chairs." Allie reminded her.

"I know!" Kim shouted excitedly "If I can stand on my tip toes then fall back the chair will break on the ground!" Kim tried to stand on her tip toes but it hard too bad and she could fling herself back far enough.

"Damn it!" Kim shouted "Let me try again." Allie shook her head.

"No Kim I'm used to standing on my tip toes." Allie told her.

"But your in open toes shoes!" Kim protested "you'll break your toe!" Allie shrugged.

"That's nothing new." Allie answered. Before Kim could protest again Allie was on her tip toes then Allie and Kim heard something crack.

"OW!" Allie yelped in pain as she stayed on her toes then seconds later she was on her back with a smashed chair under her.

"Allie you did it!" Kim yelped as Allie crawled over to Kim to untie her "Allie are you okay?" Allie shook her head.

"Broke at least my big and second toe maybe even my pinky toe." Allie said as she grabbed her foot after untying Kim.

"Come on." Kim said as she started to lift Allie on her back "We've gotta get outta here." Just then a light came on and it showed Ricky standing there watching them.

"You might want to save the trouble of lifting Allie on your back Kim." Ricky said "You two aren't going anywhere." Kim then put Allie back down on the ground.

"Your wrong Ricky. I'm a black belt and you know nothing I'll take you down in 3 seconds." Kim told him getting into a fighting position. Ricky laughed.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Kim?" Ricky asked then clapped his hands. More lights came on to show that Kim and Allie were in the middle of a circle of ninjas. Kim kept her eyes on Ricky until she heard Allie screaming in pain. One of the ninjas had Allie on her feet putting all the weight on her toes because she was in heels.

"Let her go!" Kim cried. The ninja didn't move until 4 seconds later when Ricky made a motion and ninja dropped Allie to ground.

"OW!" Allie yelped as she hit the ground hard "Kim all my toes are broken now! I'm sure of it!" Kim looked helpless all around.

"Now are you going to be a good girl?" Ricky asked as he walked toward Kim. Kim didn't say anything but she did spit in Ricky's face. Ricky then slapped her across the face really hard and pushed her on the ground then kicked her.

"Kim!" Allie yelped as she tried to crawl to her but the ninja made her stay back. Ricky kicked Kim about 3 times then Ricky was on the ground across the room moaning in pain.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again!" Jack shouted to Ricky "Kim are you okay?" Kim nodded stunned. 3 seconds later the rest of the guys came running in.

"Allie!" Jerry shouted as soon as he saw her.

"Jerry!" Allie screamed back. Jerry then tried to run over to Allie but 3 of the 30 ninjas stood in front of him.

"A little help guys?" Jerry asked. Soon all 30 ninjas were fighting the 4 boys, the one girl with 5 broken toes, and one girl who was probably bleeding on the inside.

"Would you girls just sit down?" Jack yelled as he took out 2 ninjas.

"Really if you are really hurt your just going to make it worse." Milton started "Allie if you don't stay off your foot then the bones will come out which will cause-" Milton tried to explain but everyone yelled Milton! And got back to fighting the ninjas besides Allie who was sitting on the floor as she was told but still took out ninja with her good foot. Soon all the ninjas were on the ground knocked out. Jack was then by Kim's side in a second who was holding her stomach on pained as she bent over. Eddie was on the other side of Kim helping her stand up with Jack. While Jerry and Milton were with Allie on the floor looking at her foot. Then everyone looked up when they heard clapping to Ricky up and well.

"Very good." Ricky told them all. Jack got so angry. Ricky slapped, pushed, and kicked Kim. No one and that meant no one was allow to do that to any girl in Jack's mind especially Kim. Jack then sat Kim down with Eddie and got up then walked over to Ricky. The boys stared at each other one smirking one with a blank face then suddenly Jack was punching and kicking Ricky like there was no tomorrow. Jack had only gotten him to the ground when he heard Kim coughing and turned just in time to see Kim coughing up blood.

"Um Guys!" Eddie called. Everyone but Jack was by Kim within a second. Jack looked from Ricky to Kim then back to Ricky then back to Kim. As much as he wanted to kill Ricky for what he had done to his sister and to Kim he knew the best thing was to get Kim and Allie both to a hospital. Jack quickly punched Ricky one more time knocking him out then ran over to Kim and picked her up bridal style.

"Jerry get Allie okay?" Jack told him not really asked. Jerry nodded anyway and picked up Allie the same way Jack did to Kim.

"Milton call the cops and then you and Eddie stay here until they get here to pick up Ricky while Jerry and I take the girls to the hospital." Jack ordered just before turning and running to the car with Jerry right be hide him. Milton and Eddie did as they were told and called the cops.

At the hospital

The boys got the girls to the hospital and in the ER in 5 minutes flat and were now in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctors. They knew Allie was getting an Xray and Kim was getting a CAT scan.

"I can't believe this." Jack thought out loud "I've wasted all this time. Taking it for grated. Kim could die tonight and she'd never know how I feel." At the point Jerry stopped his paces and walked over to Jack then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude don't worry." Jerry told him "Allie will be fine. Kim will be fine. Everythings gonna be fine. Well besides Ricky he's going to jail." Jack looked up at Jerry who was trying to smile.

"You don't understand." Jack said as he got up "You have your girl. You have Allie she knows how you feel. Kim doesn't she might never know."

"Don't think or talk like that Jack." Jerry told him "Yes I do understand I was going to tell Allie loved her when I dropped her off and I was gonna tell her right before she went on stage too. But I-I chickened out. I couldn't do it." Jack turned to see Jerry's head down and him looking at the ground. Jack was then about to say something when he heard his and Jerry's name being called by a doctor.

"W-what's going on?" Jack asked as he ran over to doctor and Jerry who was closer.

"Well Allie was right she broke all her toes in her left foot but lucky none of them broke though the skin so she'll be in a cast for about a month or so then she'll be good as new." The doctor explained. Jack and Jerry both sighed happy that Allie was fine but the doctor didn't continue to Kim they got worried.

"And Kim?" Jack asked trying not to stutter.

"Oh yes Kimberly well I'm afraid it's worse with her. From being kicked so many times she was bleeding internally." The doctor explained and Jack flinched "But lucky it didn't go to the lungs it's all filtering into her stomach so we stopped the bleeding and right now are pumping out her stomach to get all the blood out." Jerry sighed just as he had done with Allie but Jack was still worried.

"What will that do? Will she be okay?" Jack asked worried.

"Its just getting all the blood out so she doesn't have to cough it up. And yes she'll be okay as long as nothing else happens to her in the next 2 weeks." The doctor explained trying to clam Jack's worries.

"When can we see them?" Jerry asked.

"Well." The doctor started.

"You can see me right now." Allie said as she appeared in a wheel chair.

"ALLIE!" Both boys shouted and ran over to her. Allie was smiling as she hugged and kissed both boys.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked her.

"Did it hurt?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry I'll carry you around school." Jerry told her.

"And at home you won't have to do anything!" Jack explained.

"GUYS!" Allie shouted "Thanks but really I'm okay." The doctor then shook his head.

"Allie you do need to go see a doctor." He told her. Allie the moaned.

"But you're her doctor aren't you?" Jerry asked.

"He's means a shirk!" Allie said angry.

"Allie you went though a horrible experience!" The doctor tried to tell her "You might be sufficing from PTSD. You need to see a doctor. I think you all should." Jack and Jerry looked at each other then at the doctor then at Allie.

"We'll think about it." Jack told him "So when can we take the girls home?"

"Well Jack your mom will have to come sign papers to get Allie out and Kim's mom will have to come down to get tomorrow we want to hold over night." The doctor explained. Jack nodded.

"Well I called Jack's mom and she just ran out to get food with Kim's mom so they'll be back in a few minutes." Jerry explained. The doctor nodded showing he understood.

"When can I see Kim?" Jack asked.

"Right now if you wish." The doctor told him. Jack looked back at his sister. His baby sister who was in a wheel chair.

"Go." She told him as Jerry walked over to her. Jack nodded and followed the doctor down the right hallway past 4 doors then the doctor stopped and pointed to room that said 531. Jack went right in to see Kim laying in bed asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he walked over to bed and looked at Kim his Kim. 'This will never happen again.' Jack thought in his head as he looked at Kim who was bruised and beaten. Jack then kissed her forehead, grabbed a sit and sat down. Lastly he took her hand and just watched her sleep until he himself fell asleep holding the hand of the girl he fought for, the girl he was worried for, and the girl he loved.

Hey guys ! I hope you liked(: Sorry it took me so long! Theater is driving me crazy ! Which you would know if you followed me on twitter …. Just saying(; But really guys I update all the time on there! And please send in question for me to answer on my first video in April on my you tube! Okay guys I love you even though I never met you! X3

-AlexisMarie


	12. Kickin It At the Hospital

Hola! So I'm in a super happy mood! I got a Superior and a Excellent today at State! So yeah good day! Send the questions for April 1st(: I'll even answer questions about whats coming up in the series(; Twitter and you tube remember x3

Kim's POV

I woke up in haze there was only white and my eyes took a second to clear up from my sleepiness. Finally I saw I was in a hospital room and at that moment I realized two things. One I had to pee really bad and two my hand was really warm. Next thing I noticed was Jack he was holding my hand and had his head resting on my bed also he was asleep. I smiled he always looked so cute when he was sleeping even when he was freaking out at the dojo after having that weird dream. I wanted more than anything to just say there letting Jack hold my hand us sleeping peacefully like nothing could hurt us. But something had hurt us someone had hurt me, Allie, Jack, and I'm sure the other guys. Then it hit me.

"ALLIE!" I shouted.

End of POV

"ALLIE!" Kim shouted sitting straight up.

"Sssshhh!" Kim heard from next to her. Kim looked at Jack but he was still sleeping so Kim pushed a button so the curtain between her and the person next to her was pulled back. The curtain showed Allie smiling in the bed next to Kim.

"ALLIE!" Kim shouted again this time happily. Allie just laughed as Kim tried to get out of the bed but then saw she was hooked up to 4 different things.

"Kim just lay still will you?" Allie asked playfully "I mean you already had to have your stomach pumped once!" Kim's eyes widened.

"I what?" Kim asked shocked. Allie's playful smile turned into a straight line.

"They didn't tell you?" Allie asked. Kim shook her head.

"The doctor put me under as soon as I got here." Kim told Allie as she tried to sit up. While all this was enough to wake up Jack.

"KIM!" He shouted when he saw that she was awake. Before Kim could say anything Jack was half on the bed hugging her so tight she couldn't breath.

"Jack! Don't kill her!" Allie yelped then giggled from her bed next to Kim's. Jack quickly let go and then sat back in his chair.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Kim smiled to him and he smiled back. "Well I'm gonna go to the lunch room." Allie told Kim and Jack as she slide off her bed and in her wheelchair "See you." And with that Allie was wheeling herself down the hall to the lunchroom.

"So what happened to Allie?" Kim asked. Jack explained what the doctor had told him and also that the guys were okay minus a couple bruises. Kim just nodded taking all this in.

"And what about me?" Kim asked quietly.

"What about you?" Jack asked confused.

"Well before you woke up Allie said something about pumping my stomach? What happened to me?" Kim asked. Jack sighed.

"Well Kim your insides were bleeding. The doctor said you were lucky that the blood went your stomach and not your lungs. They gave you a CAT scan and then pumped your stomach to get all the blood out." Jack explained. Kim was shocked. Ricky only kicked her 3 times and not even that hard.

"B-but Ricky only kicked me like 3 times and not even that hard." Kim said confused. Jack took both Kim's hands in his.

"Come on Kim you know if you hit in the right place it doesn't matter how hard it is." Jack explained which made Kim nod "But we don't have to worry about that because Ricky's in jail and your okay." Kim nodded not looking at Jack.

"I'm sorry." Kim said looking at her lap. Jack was shocked. She was sorry? None of this should've happened he should've gone with her to protect her help her.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked more confused the ever.

"I let Allie break all her toes and got myself hurt." Kim said looking at he same place on her lap. Jack finally turned her face to make her look at him.

"Kim none of this is your fault." Jack told her "Not in any way shape or form. So stop beating yourself up you hear me?" Kim nodded as she bit her bottom lip trying not to cry.

"Kim honey listen to me" Jack started "You did what you could but please don't cry. I care about you way too much to sit here and let you cry so please don't cry so I don't have to get up and do a jig." Kim then busted out laughing while soon made Jack start laughing until Jack tried to sit up straight.

"Ow." Jack moaned as he tried to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked worried.

"My back." Jack explained "Cause I was bent over all night is all." Kim felt bad he was only here because he was worried about her.

"Why don't you lay in the bed with me?" Kim asked quietly Jack raised his eyebrows "I mean there's penalty of room and I feel bad your back hurts cause of me." "Hey it doesn't just hurt cause of you it's hurt cause of Allie too." Jack said jokingly giving her a small smile

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." Jack then climbed into Kim's bed on the left side while Kim was on the right both of the teenagers just laid on their backs Kim under the covers Jack on top of them. Then a second later for 21 minutes Jack and Kim weren't in a hospital room, they didn't just have to deal with Ricky Weaver for a second time, there was nothing wrong in the world. It was just Jack and Kim and they just talked like they always did until it got quiet and Kim cleared the silence with a question.

"So when I was ground I know I hit my head a couple of time but when you kicked Ricky away from me you said something do you remember?" Kim asked Jack only nodded staring at Kim "Did you call me your girl?" Jack nodded once again "Why?" Kim asked only then did Jack quit staring and look at the wall.

"I'm not sure why I really did that Kimmy." Jack told her honestly.

"Don't call me that." Kim said as she crossed her arms over her chest not sure if she was mad because he called her Kimmy or because he didn't know why he called her his girl. Jack sighed knowing Kim was upset.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked making Kim turn her head.

"Yes?" Kim asked.

"You really wanna know why I called you my girl?" Jack asked. Kim was shocked and just nodded since that's all she could do.

"I figure it would get him away from you quicker." Jack explained this made Kim's face fall. 'I knew I shouldn't have read into it!' Kim thought to herself mentally hitting herself.

"Oh." Kim said as she grabbed the TV the controller and changed the channel. 2 minutes the controller was taken out of Kim's hand and it was in Jack's. Kim just looked at Jack who looked at the TV as it turned off.

"What'd you do that for?" Kim said crossing her arms over her chest again still upset at Jack's answer to her Why Did You Do This question because who wouldn't be?

"There's more." Jack told Kim.

"What?" Kim asked shocked.

"There's more." Jack repeated. Jack then turned on his side away from Kim and set the controller on the night table.

"Um okay go ahead tell me." Kim said unsure if she excited or scared.

"Well you see I called you that because we'll you're my best friend Kim but your more than just that so much more. I mean you were the first person I met when I moved here. The first person to make me feel weak sometimes. The first person who has made me to my homework by saying you won't talk to me. The first person to have me carry their bags while they shopped. The first person to have worry this much over. The first person to have me have me…." Jack couldn't come up with any more words on how to explain how he felt about Kim.

"First person to have you what Jack?" Kim asked and got no answer "You know you can tell me. I wont make fun of you or anything. Cause I feel the same way you do." This made Jack look up at Kim who was now looking at ceiling.

"What I mean is." Kim started "You're a lot of my firsts too. The first one I believe about the black dragons. The first one who tried to beat me sparing even though I'm a girl. The first person to have me worry about whenever you get hurt fighting. The first person to try and save me from Ricky. And hey look at that you did that twice. Your also the first person to even make me well make me…" Kim just like Jack could come up with the words that describe her feelings for him because sometimes you don't need words.

"I make you what?" Jack asked. Kim shook her head from the left to the right.

"Nope I asked you first." Kim told him. Jack then bit his lip and sat straight up in the bed. Kim the follow his suit and sat up in the bed.

"Well I can't really come up with the words to tell you." Jacked explained to her. Kim nodded.

"Same here." She said while playing with sheets that were laying over top of her.

"But I know I might be able to um…." Jack told her trailing off and staring at the walk.

"You might be able to what Jack?" Kim asked wondering what he meant and what he was going to do.

"Well I think I might be able to show you what I mean better then I can tell you." Jack explained while looking in her eyes "Is that okay with you Kimmy?" Kim stared back into his dark brown eyes that she loved and slowly nodded her head. Jack then turned his body to face her fully and Kim did the same a few seconds later the two were leaning in.

"Kim promise me one thing." Jack said while still leaning in.

"Mhmm?" Kim asked while leaning in also.

"Promise me well also me best friends and that this won't ruin anything." Jack told her almost in a whisper as his lips got closer and closer and closer to her lips. Kim nodded her head slowly and then that was it. Jack and Kim kissed right there in the hospital and it felt amazing. After everything that had just happened to the two love stuck teens finally letting out all their feelings for each other that they kept bottled up felt amazing to let free.

So? I hope you guys loved his chapter cause I think it's pretty good! Okay guys so I'm going to go to Ohio (my home state) on Tuesday at 5:00 am so I probably wont update on Tuesday but my plan is to stay up all night on Monday so I sleep on the plane the whole trip. And that way I can write up two stories for you guys for Monday yeah? Remember only a week left to send me questions(: But yeah ask me questions about the series, my life, how I write, whatever you want! Follow and Subscribe(: I love you guys who I've never met x3

-AlexisMarie


	13. Kickin It With Frank?

Hey guys(: So I got a bunch of really good question though my twitter, you tube, and here though review and messages so thanks so much! Like I said I'll answer anything you ask it can be about the story, my life, what I have in store for the story ect ect so ask away I'm taking questions until April 1 which is when I'm uploading the video along with a fun video of me and best friend acting out some scenes from the story(: Feel to request which scenes(:

Jack and Kim were still kissing when Allie wheeled back into the room.

"Holy shit!" Allie shouted making Kim and Jack jump apart. Jack was off the bed and sitting in his chair in point 3 seconds as Kim flew to the other side of her bed. The both looked at Allie and then at the floor. Allie then looked at them both and started busting out laughing at the two teens.

"Shut up Allie." Jack mumbled. Allie still laughed but not as loud.

"S-sorry. It's just I've never seen Jack move that fast AWAY from you Kim." Allie said in between laughs "Wait til the guys hear your together!" Allie squealed super happily while bouncing up and down. Kim just smiled and looked at Jack who smiled back.

"So on a less bouncy crazy note." Jack said while made Allie pout "Kim you and Allie both get to go home today in about um." Jack then looked at his watch.

"Now." Kim's mom, Bridgette and Jack's mom, Courtney said as the walked in.

"Aunt Courtney!" Allie said happily when she saw her aunt.

"Hey princess." Courtney said as she walked over to Allie and hugged her. Courtney had long brown hair like Jack's and light blue eyes. Kim noted that Jack must get his eyes from his dad.

"Hey Honeybun." Bridgette said as she walked over Kim. Bridgette and Kim looked so much alike! They had the same hair and eyes but Bridgette's was much shorter then Kim's Bridgette's hair went only to her chin.

"Hi mommy." Kim said right before her mom hugged.

"You must be Jack." Bridgette said as she pulled away from Kim "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello Mrs." Jack said smiling.

"Oh please don't call me Mrs. Just called me Bridgette." She told him.

"Um mom." Kim started "Jack's my boyfriend well at least I think he is." Jack smiled huge and nodded his head about million times.

"Okay Jack I think she gets it." Allie said in a teasing tone which got a laugh from everyone besides Jack who just glared at her.

"How are you girls feelings?" Courtney asked.

"Fine." Both girls asked.

"Mom when can I go home?" Kim asked looking up at her.

"Well Kim I going to go to Mexico for work last night but then I heard you got hurt and didn't go. They want me on a plane first thing tonight but I'll tell no if you don't want to stay in the hospital." Bridgette told her daughter as she ran her fingers though Kim's hair.

"No it's okay mom you can go." Kim said trying to hide her sadness. Jack knew Kim was lying 2 ways. Way one She was an awful liar and two she told him how much she hated the hospital before the kiss thing happened. Allie must have notice that she was lying too.

"You can stay with us Kim!" Allie said happily then looked at Jack's mom for approval who nodded her head.

"Well I'm fine with that if you are Courtney." Bridgette said then turned to Kim "And if you want to Kim." Kim nodded her head with huge smile on her face and then smile to Jack.

"Well this gonna make protecting you MUCH easier!" Jack said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused which earned a laugh from both Jack and Allie.

"You really think Jack's gonna let you outta his sight besides when he has to for the next 2 weeks?" Allie asked doubtfully "I mean even if you guys weren't dating he'd still be all protective."

"Their dating?" Suddenly everyone head wiped around to the room of Kim and Allie's room to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton sitting in the door with all their mouths dropped. Eddie had two sets of balloons saying things like get well, Milton had two sets of 4 flowers one set was pink the other was white, and Jerry had 2 stuffed bears in one arm and one bear in the other.

"Are those for us?" Allie and Kim both asked excited.

"Allie!" Jerry yelped "what are you doing outta bed?" Jerry then handed the stuff animals to Milton and walked over to Allie then wheeled her over to her bed and lifted her in it.

"Jerry I'm fine." Allie told him as he picked her up "I'm gonna be outta this thing and hopping around soon anyway."

"On crutches." Jack and Jerry both said at the same time. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Can someone answer our question now?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah!" Milton said as he walked in and handed Allie the pink flowers and Kim the white ones. Eddie was next and gave both girls a set of balloons. Lastly Jerry gave Kim one bear and Allie two. Kim's bear said get well soon and was purple. Allie's first bear said the same thing but was pink her next bear said My Boyfriend Loves Me So He Got Me This Bear To Cheer Me Up.

"Awe!" Both girls said happily.

"Geez guys way to show me up." Jack said jokingly.

"Hey you're the one who slept on my bedside all night." Kim said just before Jack kissed her.

"I love my bears." Allie told Jerry before she kissed him.

"I'm glad." Jerry told her as he pulled back.

"So girls are you ready to go home?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah!" Both girls shouted excited.

"Well too bad cause we have to wait til Allie's crutches get here!" Courtney said equally excited which made everyone moan.

It only took half an hour for Allie to get crutches, try them out, fix them, and for her to fall 3 times which using them. But finally everyone was driving back to Jack's house to hang out.

Courtney put the car in park and pulled out her keys just as Bridgette pulled up next to her car.

"Allie can you get out okay?" Jack asked from the front seat.

"Yep I'm fine." Allie answered as she got out the car and leaned on her crutches.

"Ow!" Kim yelped as she got out of the car.

"Kim!" Jack shouted as he ran over to the other car "Are you okay?"

"Yep Jack I'm fine." Kim told him with her tongue outside her mouth. Jack looked very confused.

"She bit her tongue." Milton explained.

"Ohh." Jack said then sighed.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Bridgette asked. Soon everyone on the front porch of Jack and Allie's house waiting for Courtney to unlock the door.

"Surprise!" Was shouted as soon as Courtney turned on the lights. Allie and Kim were shocked all there friends from school were in the living room which was decorated in bright colored balloons, strings, and a sign that said "Welcome Home.".

"Awe!" Kim and Allie said as they walked over to their friends and hugged them all.

"You guys are totally sweet." Allie said happily.

"Yeah we are." Grace said "Now let's party!" As soon as she said this the music was on and blaring soon everyone was dancing even Allie who was still on her crutches. Suddenly Kim was being pulled away from the dance and into a dark closet. Kim was giggling thinking it was Jack…Boy was she wrong. The person with Kim in the dark closet flipped on the light. Kim gasped then went to scream but the person covered her mouth.

"Don't scream please. I just wanna talk." Frank told her. Kim shouted her head getting his hand off her mouth.

"No way!" Kim shouted.

"Kim I miss us." Frank told her while looking down. Kim looked shocked 'no you're a traitor, no you're such a brat, nothing? Just I miss us?' Kim thought.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. Frank then looked up to Kim with meaningful eyes.

"Kim I miss seeing you everyday, I miss be able to hold you, I miss talking to you, I miss I miss this." Frank said as he leaned in. Kim didn't stop him nor did she lean in she just stood there in shock until the knock on the closet started to turn which snapped Kim out of her thoughts and showed her what was happening.

"NO!" Kim shouted while pushing Frank away just in time for Jack to see. Kim then saw it was Jack who opened the door.

"Kim?" Jack asked looking at her and frank. Kim then looked at what was going on her and frank were in a closet, Franks hand was on her cheek and Kim's hands were on his chest.

"Jack no way in hell is this what this looks like!" Kim shouted as she step as far away from Frank as she could in the tight closet. Jack just nodded then grabbed Kim hand pulling her out of the closet before punching Frank straight in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Get out now." Jack said before wrapping his arm around Kim and walking away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Frank had gotten up and ran out the door. Jack was leaning Kim back to party but she stopped.

"Jack why did you? I mean didn't you think? But I wasn't! It's just." Kim said not forming the words together. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Kim I fully trust you. If you said nothing happened then nothing happened. I know that you being on of the hottest girls in school plus captain of the cheer squad is going to mean I'm gonna have other guys wanting you but I fully." Jack finished explaining with a kiss Kim then smiled at him lovely "Oh and plus you're an awful lair." Kim's mouth dropped but she smiling.

"And your just plain awful!" She told him playfully. Jack then grabbed his chest.

"Oh Kimmy that one hurt!" Jack told her playfully painfully. Kim just rolled.

"Come on let's get back to the party." Kim told him as Jack grabbed her hand.

Everyone has fun at the party there was cake, pop, dancing, ect ect but there did come a time when everyone left. It was only Allie and Jerry who were in the living room, Kim who was in the living room, and Jack who was in his room.

With Jack

Jack was playing PS3 live with Milton and Eddie they were playing MW3.

"Hold on a sec guys!" Jack told him just before they were about to start the next round "I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay but hurry up man or we're starting with you!" Eddie told him. Jack then took out his Bluetooth and walked down the hallway but stopped at Allie because he heard someone crying. Jack then knocked on the door just before he opened it to see Kim sitting on floor crying with Tangled on.

"Um Kim?" Jack asked as he walked in.

"Oh Jack!" Kim said as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as he walked in and over to her.

"Oh yeah I-I'm fine." Kim said with a smile but Jack shook his head.

"No your not your crying. What's wrong?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's just so sad!" Kim told him pointing at the TV. Jack looked up to see it part in Tangled when the 2 bad guys force Rider to go on the ship so that the Mother would win.

"Oh Kim it's okay haven't you ever seen this movie?" Jack asked her sweetly. Kim nodded.

"7 times." Kim answered "I'm sorry you probably think I'm such a loser and a baby right now." Kim then turned away from him but Jack then made her look him. Jack was smiled.

"One I don't think you're a baby or loser. Second I think your amazing and perfect, third you do know how many times I've had to watch the swan princess with Allie?" Jack asked Kim then smiled at him just before she kissed him.

"In fact." Jack said just after Kim pulled away "I think Allie and Jerry are watching the Swan Princess in the living." After saying this Jack went in for another but Kim had a different idea.

"The Swan Princess?" Kim shouted excitedly "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Come on!" And with that Kim got up and ran out of the room to stairs leaving Jack in Allie's room just shaking his head.

"JACK!" He heard both Kim and Allie yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jack shouted back just before he got up and went into the living room.

Back on PS3

"Where is he?" Eddie shouted angry. The game wouldn't let them play because Jack got killed too many times from not being there and they needed him to drop out.

"I don't know." Milton said just as mad.

"JACK!" They both hollered but Jack was too busy watching the Swan Princess with his girlfriend, best friend, and little sister.

I hope you guys like it(: I am now on a plane going to OHIO ! Yayayayay !x3 So I finished this on the plane and now your reading you'll be happy to know I didn't die and have made it Cleveland where I'm updating from. If your not reading this then I died. Sorry (; But yeah I'll try to write some more on my next flight but it's only hour but I'll try! I love you people who I've never metx3

-AlexisMarie


	14. Kickin it With Love Sick Soldiers

Hey guys so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm in Ohio and it's crazy here! I'm having so much fun and I'm seeing all my family and ugh! I love it here(: So Send in those questions only 2 more days! And my funny video with my bestie should be up soon hopefully before the 1st since were filming it tomorrow night ! Yay !

With Allie and Kim in Allie's Room.

Both girls were in the PJ's and laying in the bed facing each other. Allie's PJ's was a pink tank top with a heart on it and black shorts while Kim's was a huge tie died tshirt and blue shorts.

"He did what?" Allie shouted after Kim had told her what happened that night with Frank.

"SSHHH!" Kim said while putting a finger to her own lips "Yes he did." Allie shook her head.

"I can't believe this. Well what are you gonna do?" Allie asked. Kim looked at her confused.

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Kim asked "I like Jack a lot. I would never leave him unless he asked me." Allie laughed.

"Don't count on that happening anytime soon." Allie told her laughing along with Kim.

"I sure hope not." Kim said biting her finger nail. Allie then slapped her hand.

"Quit doing that!" Allie told her patently.

"What?" Kim asked "Biting my nails or worrying?"

"Both." Allie told her smiling. Kim then sighed and turned on her back and looked up at the stick on stars Allie had put up.

"I can't help it." Kim told Allie with a another sigh.

"With the biting your nails your serious need to stop. Fu Lee is master but not a miracle worker if you have no nails he can't fix them." Allie told Kim with a laugh "And second don't worry about Jack! You don't like Frank and after what happened with Frank having a friendly talk with Jack's fist I don't think he'll be a problem anymore."

Kim just looked at the stars not daring to look at Allie. Kim hadn't told Allie she and Frank almost kissed in the closet. But that was only because she spaced out she would never kiss Frank never….Or would see? 'No!' Kim thought sending the thoughts out of her mind 'No I like Jack too much for that. Frank was in the past and will forever be in the past because because because I love Jack! I do I love him!' Kim started to smile she finally let herself admit she was in love with Jack.

"Um…Kim?" Allie asked "You kinda smiling at nothing it's freaking me out." Kim shook her head then sat up.

"oh I'm fine." She said then smiling while biting her bottom lip. Allie smirked.

"Your so in love." Allie told her smiling.

"What no I'm not." Kim told her. Yes she knew she was but that didn't mean she wanted people to know. Allie laughed.

"Let me end this little talk with a song." Allie said she got up from the bed and walked over to her stereo with one good foot and one casted foot which she limped with and turned I won't say I'm in love. Allie then started to sing along with the music and only 20 seconds later was it that Kim jumped in and started to sing and dance around with Allie too. At the end of the song both girls fell back on the bed and started to laugh.

"So?" Allie asked. Kim then sat up and raised her hands.

"You got me." Kim told her.

" I got you what?" Allie asked with a smirk while sitting up.

"I'm in love." Kim said while smiling.

"Yes!" Allie shouted while falling back. Kim and Allie then both started to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Kim told her.

The next day

Kim was at a follow up doctors appointment which Jack was not allow to go to. So Jack's mom took Kim to the doctors which left Allie and Jack home alone with nothing to do. Jack was in his room listening to music while Allie was in her room watching Coming Home.

Allie grabbed her pillow as she tried not to cry. The TV showed a little girl as she ran crying to her dad who was a soldier in the Army. Allie lost it crying who the girl on the TV started to sob as she hugged her dad tightly and didn't wanna let go. Just then there was a knock on the door. Allie quickly wiped her tears away.

"C-come in." Allie said he voice cracking. Jack then opened the door and walked in.

"Hey are you okay?" Jack asked "I heard you crying from my room."

"I-I'm not c-crying." Allie lied which made Jack roll his eyes.

"Allie how many years I've known you?" Jack asked Allie didn't answer cause she knew she wasn't supposed to "I think I know when your lying." Allie sniffed.

"It's just the show." Allie told him "You know I'm baby when it comes to this stuff." But Jack shook his head.

"If it was just the show you would've told me that like you always do." Jack said as he sat down "Allie tell me what's wrong." Allie sighed.

"Well you never asked so I thought I wouldn't have had to talk about it." Allie started "Haven't you ever wondered why I just suddenly moved here?" Jack nodded slowly.

"I guess but I didn't think much of it." Jack said slowly. Allie then started to cry a little.

"Well you know my dad's in the Army while he got sent back to Iraq." Allie told Jack while crying a little harder. Jack then put his arm around his little sister and held her.

"SSSHHHH. Take your time." Jack told her. Allie then sat up so she could look at him.

"And a-a week after my dad left I had picked up the phone but I guess my mom didn't h-hear." Allie said while crying even harder chocking out the words "She was on the phone with another g-guy who w-wasn't my dad. S-she was talking to h-him saying just awful awful things. And and" Allie couldn't continue she was crying to hard to do anything but cry. But she didn't have to finished Jack understand. A week after her dad left Allie's mom had cheated on her dad over the phone and Allie had heard.

"Allie when did this happen?" Jack asked as she has clamed down some.

"It was a week before I moved over here. I told my mom I heard her and that I knew what she was doing. She said she was going to tell my dad it was over while he was in Iraq!" Allie shouted while crying "I-I told her I was leaving that I would never come back. She said she knew it was hard!" Allie was now getting angry "She has no idea what's going on! She's cheating on my dad! But she told me I could stay at house go to my cousins or come here. And here I am." Allie's story was finally over and Jack felt like crying just as hard as Allie was. Allie's parents were like his aunt and uncle and knowing this is going on made him sick and upset.

"D-does your dad?" Jack said his voice starting to crack. Allie nodded.

"The divorce is almost finally. Once he's back it will be." Allie told him start crying. That was all Jack could bare to hear. He wrapped his arm around Allie and let her cry into his shirt while he himself cried a little bit. After about 20 minutes of crying together they had no tears left to let out. Allie pulled away from Jack hugging her stuff animal that Jerry got her while she was in the hospital.

"So once I told my mom I was coming here she signed me temporally over to your mom and here I am." Allie told him quietly.

"So my mom knew?" Jack asked causing Allie to nod "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I asked her not I knew it would just upset you plus I didn't really wanna think about it." Allie told him while looked down. Jack nodded and looked down as while but after about 5 seconds he stood up, wiped away his tears, turned off Allie's TV, and offered her his hand.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked as she took his hand while pulled her to her feet well her foot and her casted foot which she was now allow to walk on.

"The living room." Jack told her.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"It's only noon. On a Saturday? Scooby Doo is still on until like 5 at night. Come on." Jack told her pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Jack I know what your trying to do but" Allie started.

"No buts." Jack said cutting Allie off "We're gonna watch Scooby Doo in our PJ's on a Saturday morning damn it!" Jack then stomped his foot for effect which made Allie giggled a little.

"Well we'll watch Scooby doo til Kim comes back then I'm gonna say you made me watch it." Jack told her joking "I'm gonna get the pop tarts and milk you set it up." Allie nodded then walked over to the TV while Jack walked into the kitchen to get what they needed. 3 things happened all at once next. One Kim and Courtney came though the door. Two Jack dropped the pop tarts. Three Allie screamed.

"What is it?" Courtney asked running over.

"Allie what's wrong?" Kim asked as she ran over.

"What happened?" Jack asked he ran in. Allie didn't answer any of them she just fell to her knees in front of the TV and started to cry.

"This is a special new bulletin!" The new caster said "30 troops in Iraq were bombed his morning were not sure who if any have survived. More on this as we get the information." Everyone's eyes widened even Kim's who had no idea what was going on.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." Allie kept saying over and over again.

"We don't know that Allie." Courtney told her. Allie shook her head and covered her ear.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Allie was now shouted and crying at the same time.

"Allie you have to calm down." Jack told her calmly.

"Allie he's not gone." Courtney told her.

"You don't know that!" Allie shouted at Courtney.

"Yes I do!" Courtney told her.

"How? How the hell could you know that?" Allie screamed.

"Because." Someone said from the door. The man was standing in the doorway he had bright green eyes and blonde hair the man was very tall and built but the most important thing was what he was wearing. The man in the door way with the bright green eyes was wearing a Army uniform.

"D-daddy?" Allie asked as she walked toward him slowly.

"It's me honey." The man told Allie "I'm alright." "Daddy!" Allie screamed as she ran to her dad and jumped up to hug him "Daddy how did you? Why? When?" Allie couldn't put two words together correctly from the confusion, excitement, happiness, and surprise.

"SSSHHHHH." Her dad told her as he held her "Well talk later right now I just wanna hold you." And he did. Allie grabbed on to her dad hugging him not wanting to let go and loved the feeling of knowing she wouldn't have to for a while.

This chapter is in honor of all the soldiers who fought, fighting, or fight for us, our lives, and this country. My dad is in the Army thankfully he's never been over seas but I know some people who have lost loved ones to this war and many other ones. Okay no more sad stuff only happy! Sorry about the sadness I watched the new Coming Home and it made me cry so yeah. Review, Alert, Ask Questions you know the drill! I love you people who I've never met.

-AlexisMarie


	15. Kickin It With Depression

Hey guys(: Again sorry for the slow updating ! I'm just having so much fun! I posted a video on my you tube of my best friend and my cousins playing dark tag so I check that out yeah ? Thanks!

After Allie had finally let go of her dad long enough for him to sit on the couch and for her to sit next him Jack's mom got everyone some hot chocolate and then they started to talk about how this all happened.

"So what happened with the bomb?" Allie asked worried.

"It was about 60 bombs and they hit around 20 bases. Some were injured and some died but my troop was already are on a ship on the way here by that time." Allie dad explained.

"Wow." Kim said shocked "That's really lucky Mr. um." Kim then looked to Jack for help.

"You can just call me Kenny." He told her with a smile.

"So daddy how are you back? I mean the army doesn't just let people go early for no reason." Allie asked. Kenny looked down and shook his head sadly.

"I um the army they well you see Princess." Kenny said trying to find the right words. Suddenly everyone in the room understand what he was trying to say.

"It's because of the divorce isn't it?" Allie asked as she sat down her cup.

"Princess you have to understand these things are difficult" Kenny started "For all of us." But it was too late Allie was upstairs in her room crying as she ran up the stairs. Kenny sighed and went to get up.

"Uncle Kenny." Jack said as he stood up too "Well all due respect you've been away for a long time. You don't know how to deal with Allie now. Let me talk to her." Kenny nodded and sat back down. Jack then flew up the stairs to sisters room. Jack stopped at the door and knocked.

"Allie?" Jack asked though the door.

"Go away." Allie said though the door. It wasn't hard to tell that Allie was sobbing so Jack didn't listen he went right in. Allie was on her bed facing the wall while holding one of the teddy bears her dad got her before he left. The bear was wearing an army outfit and had a heart on the outside of the uniform.

"Allie" Jack started but Allie cut him off.

"Jack no!" Allie shouted while sitting up and facing him "Don't you understand? I thought my mom would stop this stupid divorce stuff after she thought about it and stuff. After she saw what she would have to go though. But she didn't! The only reason my daddy's here is because the law says he has a the right to a speedy trail. So the army had to send him back! My parents are getting divorce." Jack had no idea what to do. He knew this was the truth, he knew this was going to happen, he knew nothing would be the same, but most important he knew Allie was hurting and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. No one could, not him, not Jerry, not Kim, not Eddie, not Milton, not even her parents.

"I-I have no idea what to say Princess." Jack told her stunned while looking at the ground. Allie laid back down to her place facing the wall on her bed.

"Good." She told her hugging the bear tightly.

"Can I?" Jack asked.

"No." Allie told him plainly.

"Well Allie your dad may just be here to make the divorce finally with your mom but at least he's here. He could have died or still be over there. But no he's right down stairs sitting there waiting for you. He's only here until tomorrow night and if I was you would go back down there and spend as much time with him as possible and in fact that's what I'm going to do." Jack told his sister angry as he got up and left slamming the door. Allie flinched at the loud noise but after that didn't move she just sobbed harder. Outside the room Jack slid down the wall next to the door and put his face in his hands. He knew what he said was wrong but he also knew his sister which meant sometimes she need a good kick in the ass to get her back to normal again. Jack quickly got up and ran down the stairs to see hopefully face drop to sad ones. But Jack smiled and held up 3 fingers then counted down from 3. As Jack pulled down the 3rd finger Allie was at the top of the stairs, fully dressed, and coming down the stairs. Everyone then smiled happily knowing whatever Jack did worked.

"So are we gonna say here all day or do you wanna see where me, Jack and Kim spend all our time dad?" Allie asked with a smile on her face. Kenny then jumped up and over to daughter.

"Let's go Princess." Kenny told her.

At the dojo

"And this is every we spend all our time." Allie said as she walked in.

"Allie!" Jerry shouted as he ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around ending with a kiss "I've missed you so much!" Allie giggled then remember her father was right next to her. Jerry seeing a change in her mood put her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked "I didn't hurt your foot did I?" Allie shook her head.

"Um Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy this is my dad." Allie told them all. Kenny smiled to them all and waved "Daddy this is Milton my best friend, Eddie my other best friend, Rudy my sansei, and this is Jerry my boyfriend." Jerry then looked up at Kenny he saw right away that Allie and Kenny shared the same eyes.

"Hello sir." Jerry told him "I should've know you were Allie's dad your eyes are the exact same." Kenny looked Jerry up and down with a scary father stare.

"Daddy!" Allie mumbled and wined at the same time which made Kenny laugh.

"Oh come on Princess." Kenny protested "I had to mess with him. I mean this is the first of your boyfriends I get to met." Jerry laughed nervously.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Rudy said then bowed "Welcome to our dojo."

"My pleasure." Kenny told him as he also bowed "I love to see how my daughter spends her time."

"Would you like to see some sparing?" Rudy asked.

"I would love too!" Kenny answered happily.

"Perfect Jerry you go with" Rudy started but then Kenny's phone cut him off.

"Sorry." Kenny told them just before he answered "Hello? Yeah I just landed about 2 hours ago. But I thought we didn't mean til Miami. Alright Alright I'll be there." Everyone looked at Kenny who shrugged.

"You have to go." Allie said sadly.

"I'm sorry Princess but that was the lawyer and I have to met with him." Kenny told her. Allie only nodded scared that if she talked she's start to cry. Kenny then leaded down and kissed the top of her head.

"Nice to met you all." Kenny said just before he left. Everyone waved and called goodbye as he walked out the door.

"Allie why didn't you tell us your dad was in the army?" Milton asked.

"Yeah and why does he need a laywer?" Eddie asked.

"And shouldn't you be in bed you need your rest." Rudy asked and told her. All this was just too much and it made Allie start to cry.

"Guys give her space." Jerry said as she sit down next to Allie and hugged her.

"Allie should I tell them?" Jack asked. Allie nodded while was only felt by Jerry who gave Jack the okay. Jack told everyone the whole story Allie's dad being in the army, the divorce, how she got here, everything. Everyone was just as shocked and stunned as Jack was when he first heard. Jerry didn't know what to do so he just held on to Allie tighter then he already was. No one said anything because they knew there nothing they could say. Allie finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Allie?" Rudy asked Allie looked up at him with red puffy eyes "I know your doctor said not to train but it looks like you could time with the training dummy." Allie got a small smile on her face as she walked over to the dummy and beat the hell out of it yelling as she the kicks and punches she had learned until at last she was so tired she felt like she was gonna fall over.

"Not that that's over who wants to go eat?" Rudy asked. Everyone raised their hand. Of course they just went across the court of the mall as they always did. And for about an hour and half nothing was wrong with the world everything was fine. Jack, Kim, Allie, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy were all having an amazing time eating and having fun. They all laughed and talked about everything and nothing in the world.

Sorry it's go short guys! Tomorrow's should be longer hopefully! My cousins just got into town today and they were over from 2 pm to 10 pm. So I just got some down time cause I woke up noon. I hope you guys liked this episode and yeah! Don't forget to check out my dark tag video(: the link is right here - .com/watch?v=hqj-SedAQ-Q&feature=

So yeah(: I love you people who I've never met!

-AlexisMarie


	16. Kickin It On A Surprise Trip

Hey guys(: Yay ! 2 days in a row getting back to the normal! Sadly the reason I'm updating tonight is because my best friend had/has school today and tomorrow cause her school sucks and gets out the day after I leave but whatever!(; Anywho My dark tag video is up and you can search my channel which is AlexisMariexxxx4 or just search dark tag it's called dark tagx3 so yeah if you have any questions or anything feel free to ask(: On with the chapter!

At Jack's house at about 6 am the guys ended up sleeping over again to make sure Allie didn't get upset again since her dad only had one more day with her. Allie and Kim were on the couch along with 3 empty soda cans and a bowl of popcorn, Milton and Jack were on the chairs Jack with a tub of licorice on his lap and Milton with a jug of orange juice. Lastly Jerry was on the coffee table knocked out and Eddie was laying on the floor arms and legs wide. The kids were all knocked out from the fun and craziness the night before that is until someone screamed for the cadets to get up. Everyone jumped up and was awake but the odd part was Allie and Jack were standing straight up.

"Alright cadets are you ready for the best day of your life?" Allie father yelled loudly.

"Sir yes sir." Jack and Allie answered. Kenny looked at the rest of the kids who copied Jack and Allie by standing up and yelling sir yes sir. Kenny then smiled and started to laugh.

"Does this mean?" Jack asked happily and Kenny nodded.

"Yes!" Jack and Allie cried.

"What's going on?" Milton asked. Jack Allie and Kenny all looked at each other.

"You'll have to wait to find out it's a surprise." Allie said cutely "How long do we have?" Kenny then looked his watch.

"About an hour. Milton, Eddie, Jerry I already talked to your parents and got everything you'll need. Allie you pack for Kim." Kenny informed. Allie nodded and ran upstairs with Jack only to come down 20 minutes later.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted. Everyone walked outside to see a huge van in the driveway.

"Come on guys!" Kenny said as he walked to back and loaded the van. The kids piled into the van excited and happy.

"How far is our surprise?" Kim asked as she leaned into Jack "Cause if it's long I'd like a nap." "I'd like that too." Jack said flirty to Kim who just giggled back to him.

"About 3 hours so go ahead and sleep." Kenny told them "I'll wake you up when we get there." That was all Kenny had to say before all the kids were out cold. After 3 hours of driving Kenny woke all the kids up by yelled again and boy were they surprised at what they saw. In front of the kids was a huge house 3 stories high with tons of woods all around it, white fence, and flowers in the front it was just like the movies complete with swing on the front porch.

"Wow!" Kim yelled.

"This is amazing!" Eddie said.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed.

"What is this awesome place?" Jerry asked.

"Our childhood." Jack and Allie said together.

In a matter of minutes the kids had their bags and themselves inside to fine the inside of the house was just it had a staircase just as you walked in to the left next to the staircase was a room that at the time was dark to the first right was a room with a huge tv and every gaming station in the world and the second right was a long hallway.

"Just like I remember." Allie said happily.

"Even better." Jack told her.

"It's amazing." Kim said.

"But what are we doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Who's hungry?" Kenny asked. All the kids said me and with that Kenny lead them down the hallway with lead to the left to a kitchen then the dinning room then the living room. The kitchen was a master kitchen top of the line stove, oven, everything you could possibly think of. The dinning room was divided from the kitchen by a long and wide marble counter in the dinning it had a long table with about 10 seats and 2 sets of flower on the table. The living room was huge with high walls their was another TV in the room and Xbox Kinetic was also in their with every game so far that they came out with the left and to the right was what seemed like every movie in the world. The living room also had 3 couches, a fireplace, and little kid toys be hide the couch.

"Oh" Kim started.

"My" Jerry added

"Christmas" Milton said.

"Nuts." Eddie finished.

Jack and Allie just started to laugh at their faces and sat down on one of the couches.

"What is this place?" Milton asked.

"This is a house that 4 army families share." Kenny explained "We all help pay bills and whenever one of us is on leave we bring our kids up here for some fun."

"Wait til you see the real reason we came!" Allie told everyone excitedly.

"Oh and the back yard!" Jack added just as excited.

"Hey don't spoil anything!" Kenny told them which made the kids nod "Now in the meantime how about you guys sitting at the table and I'll make us some bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Everyone agreed and sat at the table and talked until Kenny brought all the food in.

"Wow this is awesome!" Jerry said as he ate his bacon.

"Totally!" Eddie added stuffing his face.

"Thanks so much." Kim told Kenny as she ate her food.

"Your all very welcome!" Kenny told them happily. Everyone ate and talked and ate and talk and ate and ate until everyone was full. Kenny had the kids go upstairs to the guest rooms and change into what was packed for them which was long sleeve shirts and jeans.

"Who's ready to see the surprise?" Kenny asked.

"ME!" Everyone shouted and jumped up from the table. Kenny lead the kids past the kitchen to the right of the long hallway and out a door. Kenny then hit a light switch which showed 9 four wheelers. 6 being huge four wheelers, 2 being kid four wheelers, and one being a preschooler four wheeler.

"WOW!" Was all another could say.

"We have a track in the back yard. Now 3 of theirs are ours but we can use all the big fours wheelers which means one person will always have to ride be hide someone else okay?" Kenny explained. The kids nodded to show they understood.

"Jack Allie you know which ones are yours so go get them!" Kenny told them happily. Allie ran over to a red four wheeler with white details and black wheels which Jack ran to a black four wheeler with flames on it and black wheels. Both kids grabbed their helmets Allie's being white and red and Jack's being black.

"Man have I missed this bike." Allie said happily.

"Same here." Jack breathed.

"Milton you can have the one over there. That's Sam's he, his brother Jesse and their sister Emily live a town over." Kenny explained. Milton ran over and jumped on a four wheeler that looked almost just like Jack's but instead of flames it had skulls on it.

"Eddie you can use Emily's." Kenny said pointing to the white one covered with brown dirt covering the purple flowers.

"And Jerry you use Jesse's and I'll ride mine over. Kim would you mind riding with Jack?" Kenny asked.

"Not at all." Kim said happily as she ran over to Jack.

Kenny led the kids to back yard where there was a huge track made by making a circle in the tall grasses.

"Can we go?" Allie asked over the loud engines. Kenny nodded and off they went everyone was going around and around the track sometime swapping who was on what four wheeler so everyone got a chance to drive each four wheeler and everyone got a chance to drive. Everyone was in the start order but Kim was driving Allie's four wheeler everyone was going around the track until Kenny saw two guys walk though the back door of the house and he drove up to see them.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked once everyone was back at the start of the track.

"I don't know." Jack and Allie answered together. 3 seconds later Kenny was back and the two guys were running over.

"Dad who are they?" Allie asked.

"What Allie you don't remember us?" One boys asked. The boy had jet black hair like Allie it was spiked up and he had bright blue eyes. This boy was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and jeans while tennis shoes on his feet.

"That's cold Princess." The other boy said. This boy had white blonde shaggy hair and the same eyes as the other guys but he was in a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Jesse? Sam?" Jack asked. The boys just stood there grinning happily.

"Jesse! Sam!" Allie and Jack yelled as he jumped off their four wheelers and ran over to the two boys. Allie hugged Sam while Jack hugged Jesse then they switched.

"Guys you remember Jesse, Sam, and Emily who live in the next town over? Well this is Jesse and Sam." Kenny explained. Everyone waved and said hi.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Sam said happily.

"Yeah Allie you've really grown up. Your still more beautiful then all the Disney princesses for the record." Jesse told her as he winked which made her giggle.

"What's that mean?" Jerry asked a little mad.

"Oh just something from when we were little." Allie told him.

"Oh and Kim was it?" Sam asked which led Kim to nod "You can really handle a four wheeler out there wanna ride with me?" Kim shrugged.

"Sure your is this one right?" Kim asked pointing to the four wheeler.

"Oh you might the four wheeler I guess that's cool too." Sam said and winked which made Kim blush. Jack just glared at Sam their boys have been there not 5 minutes and Jack and Jerry both wanted to run them over.

"So how long are you guys staying?" Jack asked.

"Until tonight." Jesse told him.

Oh yeah this was not going to be good….

I hope you liked it! More to come hopefully tomorrow you'll have a new chapter but no promises! Remember check out my you tube/twitter! Oh and tell me guys what you wanna see on you tube yeah? Kay thanks! I love you people who I've never met but am sure are very nice and not murders! Kay bye(:

AlexisMarie


	17. Kickin It With Sam And Jesse

Hey guys! So I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My spring break was CRAZY! And then I had rehearsals and ugh! So busy! But this is how my writing will most likely go! Monday and Fridays no new chapter. Tuesday-Thursday, Saturday probably. Sunday for sure! 2 weeks until my plays opening night! Oh My God! It's crazy but I love it(: So on with the story!

It was only an hour after Jesse and Sam got there and Jack and Jerry couldn't wait for them to leave! Most of the time either Kim or Allie would be riding with Jesse or Sam and their boyfriends didn't like that very. It was lunch time so the kids jumped off the bikes and went up to deck to eat the hot dogs and burgers Kenny had cooked for them.

"So how do you guys like the 4 wheelers?" Allie asked as she sat next to Kim and Jerry.

"Love them!" Eddie told her.

"I still can

"I still can't believe Milton was going that fast!" Jack told the group as he took a huge bite of his food.

"Well it's simple math." Milton explained "You see you take the weight of the four wheeler, the weight of yourself, and then you-" But the gang didn't give him a chance to finish because they cut him off by saying SHUT UP which Milton did.

"So Kim, Allie." Jesse said "Sam and I were thinking about going off the track you girls games?"

"Yeah." Sam said jumping "It'll be just like old time Allie. Remember our Little Mermaid Kiss the girl place?"

"Your What!" Jerry shouted almost coughing on his food.

"Jerry are you okay?" Allie asked worriedly. Jerry then nodded and breathed.

"I repeat your what?" Jerry asked more calming this time.

"Oh our little mermaid kiss the girl place?" Allie asked which led Jerry to nod "We were four wheeling one day"

Flash Back

8 year old Allie was riding her four wheeler with 8 year old Sam who picked to go exploring and now ride their four wheelers though the creek like Jack and Jesse. The two pre teens were riding along when Allie spot a bunch of willow trees.

"Look!" Allie shouted excitedly "It's willow trees!"

"Just like in the little mermaid!" Sam yelped over the roar of the engines.

"Come on!" Allie said as she turned around and headed for the trees with Sam right on her tail. Once at the front of the tress Allie and Sam cut the engines and jumped off their four wheeler.

"Is there grass back there or creek?" Allie asked careful not to step in any water.

"I can't tell from here." Sam said as he bravely pushed back the trees long branches to show the most amazing thing both pre teens had ever seen.

"Wow." They both said as they stood there in front of a huge clearing with a lake right in the middle. Both teen walked into the clearing and right over to the small lake.

"This is crazy." Allie said shocked as she got closer to the lake.

"Wait!" Sam shouted as he got as close to the water as Allie was.

"What?" Allie asked standing up.

"Ursula might live in there." Sam said as he looked up at her and smiled. Allie smiled back sweetly.

"Your right." Allie told him "But I think this is more of a place for Ariel and Eric you know?" Sam nodded understanding.

"Should we leave?" Same asked. Allie nodded.

"But we could come visit every year we come back." Allie said smiling "But we should come back this trip so let's leave right now!" And with that the two pre teen darted out of their new hide out, back to their four wheelers, and riding off.

"And ever since then we would go back." 16 year old Allie explained happily.

"Awe that's so cute!" Kim said happily.

"Yeah adorable." Jerry added dryly.

"So sound like a plan?" Jesse asked the girls. The girls looked from each other to the boys and then nodded.

"Awesome!" Sam said excited then downed his drink "You girls ready." The girls looked from each other again and then nodded as they got up.

"What about us?" Jack shouted after the girls but it was too late they couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry Jack." Sam told him.

"We'll get the girls back nice and safe within the hour does that sound good?" Jesse asked teasingly.

"Within the half an hour guys." Kenny told them while smiling "I have another surprise."

"Another one?" All the guys said.

"Holy Christmas nut!" Milton shouted.

"I didn't know it got better then this!" Jerry said happily.

"Oh this is for the girl." Kenny told matter of factly "Hey Jack do you remember what Allie used to love to do when we came out here that we haven't done yet?" Jack looked confused at Kenny who only smirked then his eyes got wide and a simple no escaped his lips while led Kenny to nod.

"No no no!" Jack shouted as he stomped his foot "Anything but that!"

"What What?" Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all asked.

"Photo Shoot." Jack, Jesse, and Sam all said together.

"Oh no." Jerry, Milton, and Eddie said.

"Oh yes." Kenny said with a smile "Now get them girls outta here so we can set up!" Sam and Jesse nodded and ran over to the girls. Jack and Jerry both watched them go glaring holes in their backs as they ran.

"Sam and Jesse sure have changed." Jack told Kenny still watching them.

"You noticed?" Kenny asked surprised.

"Kinda hard to miss." Jerry said grumpy as he grabbed the paper plates on the table.

"I can't believe their flirting with the girls though right in front of you guys." Eddie said sadly.

"Wait" Kenny said "You think Sam and Jesse are flirting with Kim and Allie?" All the boys nodded while led Kenny to laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" Milton asked confused.

"Jack come on your know Sam and Jesse would never flirt with Allie! She's like their sister! And Kim is so not their type." Kenny explained still chuckling at the boys.

With Sam, Jesse, Kim and Allie

The teens were riding though the clearings in order to get to the little mermaid kiss the girl place that Sam and Allie had found what seemed like a million years ago. All of a sudden Sam and Allie came to stop and cut the engines.

"Were here." They both said smiling. All four of the teens jumped off their four wheelers and walked over the willow trees which hide the special lake. Once the branches were pulled back Kim gasped in amazement once she saw the amazing place.

"I know right?" Jesse asked "I did the same thing the first time I saw it."

"It's perfect." Kim said as she and the other walked in. The place was a little different from when Allie and Sam first found it. Allie and Sam though out the trips had hung up crystals and glittery things from the stronger branches while the light caught and danced off of making the place more beauty then it was before.

"It's amazing during a sun set!" Allie exclaimed "Remember when we thought we were gonna make it a couple trips ago?" Sam nodded and smiled.

"I have to take a picture here!" Kim exclaimed then reached in her pocket to get her phone "Hey where's my phone?"

"At the four wheeler with mine." Allie told her "Here I'll go with you to get it." And with that the girl walked out of the clearing and though the willows. Sam and Jesse both sighed.

"God I thought they'd never leave!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know it's so hard to hide it!" Jesse cried out.

"So it's crazy." Sam started "I mean I've known Jack for years and now he's giving me butterflies so now I have to act like I like Kim to cover it up?" Jesse moaned.

"My job is way harder! Jerry is so cute but I have to pretend to like a girl who's like my sister!" Jesse said "Much harder."

"Why don't we just tell them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Allie said. Both boys turned to meet two girls who have their phones in their hands and their arms crossed.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Kim asked raising an eye brow.

"Care to explain?" Both girls asked walked toward them. Jesse and Sam looked at each other and then sighed.

"Well you see." Jesse began "We didn't wanna freak you guys out."

"Especially the guys!" Sam added.

"Yeah it was mostly cause of the guys." Jesse told the girls "Any who I guess we should start from well the start. I found out I was gay when I was 13."

"And I found out when I was 9." Sam told the girls making Allie gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allie asked hurt.

"Please don't be upset!" Both boys said at once.

"We really didn't know what was going on." Jesse explained.

"We figured it would past. But it didn't." Sam told her truthfully making Allie nod.

"So you now have crushes on our boyfriends?" Kim asked confused. Then made Sam and Jesse laugh.

"I mean don't get me wrong." Jesse told the girls between laughs "Their hot."

"But in no way shape or form do we like the boys as much then friends. Their just hot and make us get butterflies. Sam explained.

"oh I got you." Allie told them.

"So… now that we know what's going on" Kim started "Wanna head back?" Sam and Jesse smiled to each other happily knowing what awaited the girls when they got home.

"Let's go!" Sam said happily. The teens then left and started their ride back.

So? Didn't see that coming did you? Did you? Ahaha! Sorry I had to do that(: So I'm so sorry I've been slacking on your guys! It's just been crazy as I've said so yeah. Thanks for sticking by me and I love you people who I still haven't met!

AlexisMarie


	18. Kickin It With Emily

So I know I've said this a couple but thanks so much for being supportive of my craziness ! I love you guys so much(: On with the storyx3

With Kenny and the boys

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked Kenny who was still laughing.

"Guys Jesse and Sam aren't trying to steal your girlfriends. Their gay." Kenny explained still kind of laughing. The boys just stood their in their places with their mouths wide open.

"T-Their their what?" Jerry asked. But before Kenny could answer the girls and guys were coming around the bend on the four wheelers suddenly they stopped and Allie ripped off her helmet.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "I won!" Allie then processed to do a dance while everyone laughed at her.

"Wait that's this?" Kim asked seeing the porch all covered in flowers, neatly cleaned, and the white bench had been raised off to be shiny white again. Allie then started to jump up and down excitedly since she knew what was about to happen.

"Is this what I think it?" Allie asked then Kenny nodded which Allie answered by jumping up and down again!

"What's going on?" Kim asked the only one not knowing what was about to happen. Allie then grabbed her hand and started to pull her inside and upstairs.

"Come on! I'll explain while we get dressed!" Allie said excitedly while pushing Kim though the door. Once Kim was though the door Allie stuck her head out of the door.

"Aren't you guys gonna get dressed?" Allie asked. All the boys groaned.

"Do we have to Allie?" Jerry asked.

"Do you wanna get kissed anytime soon?" Allie asked. Jerry then sighed.

"How are you gonna get us to do it?" Milton asked knowing the kiss thing wouldn't work. Allie then stepped fully out of the door and stood on the porch and started to "cry". This making the boys feel sad.

"Alright Alright you win!" Eddie cried out.

"Just stop!" Sam shouted. Allie "crying" turned to a smile in point 3 seconds.

"Awesome! See you guys in half an hour!" Allie said happily as she went up the stairs to get ready for the shoot while the guys slowly moved up the stairs.

Half an hour later the boys are all down stairs on the deck waiting for the girls to come down. Each boys was wearing nice jeans and a tshirt from places like Hollister, Hurley, ect ect.

"Half an hour my ass." Jesse said grumpy.

"Yeah and I'm hungry!" Eddie wined.

"Oh shut up!" Allie said as she and Kim walked out.

"Yeah were like 5 minutes late." Kim said hands on her hips.

"Wow." All the boys said at the same time. Kim was wearing a light blue sun dress with a white thick belt around her waist. She paired the dress with white wedged heels along with a white bracelet and white feather earrings. Allie was something similar to Kim but her dress was white and her earrings, bracelet, and belt were pink but Allie's shoes were white wedges with a pink bow.

"So who's ready for a photo shoot?" Allie asked happily.

"We planned out a list on who's going with who and when." Kim said as she showed the boys a notebook.

"Okay so who's first?" Jack asked.

"You and me." Kim answered smiling.

"Then it's me and Jerry." Allie explained.

"Then it's everyone."

"Next it's us karate kids."

"After that it's Allie, Jack, Sam, and Jesse."

"Then it's the couples."

"Later it's Me and Allie."

"And that's all." Both girls ended "Got it?" The boys exchanged confused looks to one and another but then said okay.

"I'll get the music!" Allie shouted happily as she walked over to the stereo on the deck and plugged in her iPod

"Hold on." Allie told them as she searched though her music until she hit play while saying perfect! The song One Thing by One Direction blasted though the speakers.

"Yes!" Kim said happily.

"Alright you two smile!" Kenny told them. Jack and Kim smiled, hugged, kissed, and posed though the pictures and the song hitting poses that matched the lyrics when they were low on ideas. They ended with Kim on Jack's back smiling.

"My turn!" Allie shouted as she changed the music and Jack ran out of the way of the camera with Kim on his back.

"Perfect." Kim said once she saw what Allie had picked out.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"Oh you'll see" Allie told him with a smirk and then started to sing "Oh my baby he don't talk sweet he ain't got much to say but he loves me loves me loves me I know that he loves me anyway." Allie then started to dance around with Jerry during let's hear for the boy from foot loose. (A.N: I totally think this song descries this couple perfectly!) This couple ended with Allie jumping into Jerry's arms on the "Oh oh ooohhh!" part of the song.

"Wow Allie!" Kim shouted as she ran over to hug her "That was amazing!" So everyone took pictures while the music continued to play and everyone danced around until the song Smile by Avril came on.

"I love this song!" Kim and Allie shouted at the same time as they began to sing.

"That's why I smile!" 3 girls sang. Allie and Kim stopped as soon as they heard the 3 voice and swung around to see a girl in a navy blue sundress with flowers all over it smile at them. This girl had long red hair and hazel eyes. She was had a little frame that was soon enclosed in Jack's huge arms.

"Emily!" He cried as he spun her around. Allie must has seen that Kim wasn't too sure about this because she grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay. Then a second later Emily was on the ground and in Allie's arms.

"Emily! I missed you so much!" Allie yelped happily "How are you?"

"I'm good I'm good." Emily said smiling "Sorry I wasn't here sooner I had soccer practice then I saw the note that my brothers and you guys were here so I changed and walked right over." Allie smiled and then turned back to her slightly confused friends.

"Guys this is Emily. Emily is this Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Kim." Allie told her as she pointed to each person who Emily didn't know.

"Hi." Emily said as she waved. There was a chorus of Hey's and Hi's back to Emily.

"Having a photo shoot I see?" Emily asked while nodding.

"Yeah we kinda just finished." Allie said smiling.

"Oh perfect! You guys hungry?" Emily asked.

"Yes!" The boys all yelled. While Allie and Kim just looked at them.

"You have got to be kidding!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah really you guys just ate!" Allie told them motherly.

"Sorry moms." The boys mumbled. Allie and Kim just rolled their eyes.

"Wow Jack you haven't changed a bit." Emily said with a wink. Kim's eyes widened and she turned to Allie who looked like she just remembered something.

"I um I Allie come here!" Kim said as she ran into the house pulling Allie with her.

"Um we'll be right back!" Allie shouted just before Kim shut the door.

"What's going on with her?" Kim asked angrily.

"Well now that I think about it…" Allie started "Emily did have a little crush on Jack the last time we hung out but that was years ago!" Kim's face went into her hands.

"Oh no." Kim said as she shook her head.

"Kim look I know Emily and as soon as she knows Jack is yours she'll back off okay?" Allie asked.

"Yeah I guess.." Kim answered then got up smiled to herself and opened the door.

"Jack you've grown up so much." Emily flirted. This made Kim want to drop kick this little girl flat on her ass which Kim was sure she could.

"Yeah I guess I have." Jack said sounding kind of unweirded out "Hey Kim are you okay?" Jack asked as he walked away from Emily and over to Kim. Kim smiled back and kissed him square on the lips.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kim answered happily as Jack grabbed her hand.

"Awe that's so cute Jack you got a little girlfriend." Emily told him smiling "Jerry?" Emily asked "Do you have a girlfriend?" Emily asked while walking toward him sexy. Jerry just stuttered and looked at Allie for help. Allie's own mouth had dropped along with Jack's and Kim's. Kim gave Allie a look which she returned with a nod. This look and nod meant one of 3 things. 1) Go ahead and get the shoes I'll give you the extra money, 2) yes that creepy guy is checking you out 3) This bitch who is hitting on our boyfriends is going down, down, and down.

Hey guys so I'm so sorry about not posting! Tomorrow is the last day of Foot Loose! Bitter Sweet K There will be tears I know there will be cause we already cried twice…..But I hope you guys liked this chapter(: Next weekend I'm gonna try to post 3 chapter on Friday, Saturday, then Sunday to thank you guys 3 I love you guys(:

AlexisMarie


	19. Kickin It With a Cheater or a Liar

Hey guys(: So I wrote a story yesterday in honor of Star War day but it's about Star Wars and doesn't fit in the story line right now so you'll see that chapter in a bit(: But here's a new chapter that DOES follow the story line (:

Kim gave Allie a look which she returned with a nod. This look and nod meant one of 3 things. 1) Go ahead and get the shoes I'll give you the extra money, 2) yes that creepy guy is checking you out 3) This bitch who is hitting on our boyfriends is going down, down, and down. Allie was so focused on sending a clear message that the look and nod meant number 3 that she tripped on one of the stairs and was falling to her dome.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed just before her face hit the hard deck. A hit went though Allie stomach caused by 2 strong arms catching her one second before she hit the deck. The next second Allie was nose to nose with her savior. When she opened her eyes she met a pair of brown ones which made her smile.

"Are you okay?" Her boyfriend asked. Allie smiled then kissed him while this is happened she heard Emily gasp which made her smile more causing Jerry smile which made them both start laughing breaking the kiss.

"Well thanks for saving for what is this the 5th time?" Allie asked in between giggles.

"It's the 7th exactly." Jerry told her smirking "But that's my job cause you know I am your boyfriend." Allie smiled at him again happily.

"So you and Jerry are dating?" Emily asked fake happily.

"Yeah we are." Jerry said while pulling Allie closer to his chest.

"So when you kissed while Allie was in the house was cheating on her?" Emily asked crossing her arms. Everyone gasped loudly there were many faces and many different emotions. If looks could kill Jerry would be dead right now from Kenny and Jack's looks. Eddie and Milton were shocked. Jesse and Sam looks said Oh Emily you didn't just say that. Kim's face was a mix between hurt for her best friend and confusion. Allie's face was by far the most shocked, confused, angry, and the most hurt.

"I-I Allie this isn't what it sounds like." Jerry said mixing up his words. Allie started to tear up and then ran away from Jerry and over to Kim.

"No body makes my sister cry." Jack said while walking toward Jerry.

"You guys wait! You have to believe me I didn't do anything!" Jerry shouted.

"Bull shit!" Emily yelled "You took me to show me your dance moves in the driveway or at least you said that's what your doing but you really kissed me!" Allie then busted into tears sobbing into Kim's shoulder. As soon as Jack heard Allie start sobbing he walked closer and faster to Jerry.

"You'll be so sorry you ever!" Jack start but couldn't finish.

"Alright Emily that's enough!" Jesse shouted.

"Jack don't do anything." Sam said while putting a hand on his shoulder "Emily lying though her teeth." Everyone gasped and looked at Emily who's mouth was wide open.

"What the hell Sam?" Emily hollered.

"Guys don't listen to Emily. She's a total slut." Jesse said glaring at her. Everyone was shocked, confused and didn't know who to believe.

"I-I don't know what to think." Allie whispered but everyone heard and turned to look at her. Jerry slowly walked over to her and kneel down so he was eye level with her.

"Allie look I know we've had our little fights but you have to believe me I would never in a million years hurt you like this." Jerry told her. Allie didn't look or listen to him.

"Allie who are you gonna believe?" Emily asked "We've known each other for how long? And he's just a guy who wants to get with girls."

"That's not true!" Jerry hollered suddenly on his feet glaring at Emily. Soon everyone but Allie and Kim were screaming and hollering at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Allie screamed loudly as she ran inside crying.

"Nice guys. Real nice." Kim said glaring at everyone just before she ran inside to help Allie. Suddenly everyone was quiet and didn't say anything.

"I know Jerry didn't do anything." Sam said being the first one to talk.

"Me too." Jack said giving Jerry a small smile.

"Jerry would never do that!" Eddie said agreeing.

"He may get in trouble daily but he would never hurt Allie like this." Milton told everyone nodding.

"Yeah there's no way he did this." Jesse said.

"Thanks guys. I just hope I can make Allie believe me." Jerry said sitting down.

"Um guys?" Emily said bitchy "Sorry but it did happen."

"No it really didn't." Sam said "When I said I know he didn't do it I meant I KNOW he didn't do. We security cameras or did you forget that Em?" Emily face went from a smirk to oh shit.

"That's right!" Jesse exclaimed "We had them put in when we thought someone was breaking in! Turns out it was just Sam sleep walking over here." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So off topic. Look I'll the tape on my laptop while Jesse you take Emily home and let mom what went down here." Sam exclaimed grabbing his laptop from the table.

"Like hell!" Emily shouted "I'm not going anywhere!" Sam and Jesse looked at each other and the next thing you know is Jesse is walking down the drive way with Emily thrown on his shoulder while she's kicking and screaming.

"Now that that's over." Sam said shaking his head as he typed away at his computer "There."A window poped up showing the drive way right now.

"Can you rewind it?" Eddie asked. Sam nodded and rewound the tape to when Jerry and Emily were out front.

The tape showed Jerry show Emily some dance moves and her totally falling all over him after Jerry was done he stood up and pointed back toward the way they came but Emily pulled him closer and tried to kiss him but Jerry pushed her away and shook his head and Emily nodded then the both of them walked back to deck.

"Wow." Allie said after she was pulled outside to watch the video "I can't believe it."

"I know Allie it's a shock. I mean Emily was always so sweet and nice and now?" Jack said looking down sadly. Jesse and Sam started to laugh.

"Sorry for laughing." Jesse said as he quickly stopped.

"Yeah it's just Emily hasn't been the Emily you guys know for a long time." Sam explained.

"What happened?" Allie asked.

"She started to hang out with this group at school and plus when our dad left we didn't and don't wanna see him but Emily was too little to understand so she would go over his house and met his whore girlfriends and yeah." Jesse explained.

"Poor girl." Milton said sadly.

"Okay!" Kenny shouted making the kids jump "We have to leave this gorgeous house tonight at midnight. It's now 4 pm are we gonna spent our time moping over someone who we can't help or are we gonna have fun?" The kids looked at each other and then to Kenny with huge smiles on their faces.

"I think we should have some damn fun!" Allie shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone helped.

"So I say we ride some more four wheelers til it gets dark which is in about 2 hours." Jack said. Everyone agreed.

"Then we could have a fire!" Sam exclaimed which everyone agreed.

"Once it gets cold and icky we could watch a movie on the huge flat screen!" Eddie added.

"Then we could have a pillow fight!" Allie said happily.

"And built a fort!" Jesse shouted

"And spray ourselves with bug spray!" Milton shouted which made everyone turn to him and look at him weird "Um I-I meant we could spray each other with silly spring!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jerry yelled as he and everyone else ran out the four wheeler. Suddenly Jerry was turned around to face Allie who was biting her lip.

"Hey what's up?" Jerry asked.

"Well um I just wanted to make sure we were okay." Allie said making Jerry smile.

"Well I hope we are…" Jerry told her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you it's just." Allie said no being able to find the right words but then Jerry said sshhhh.

"Sometime you don't need word." Jerry told her with a smile. Allie smiled back then they kissed.

"Hey guys!" Sam yelled.

"Come on!" Eddie shouted. Jerry and Allie then smiled to each other.

"Ready to get your ass kicked by your super hot girlfriend?" Allie asked with a playfully smile on her face.

"As long as you're that girlfriend I'll be ready any day at any time." Jerry told her taking her hand just before they both ran out to join the other on the four wheelers.

So? Did you like it ? I hope so! I have my dance show tonight but hopefully I'll get another written so I can upload the Sta Wars one! So much Kim/Jack fluff you'll love it! Or at least I hope you will! (: I love you people who I've never met!

AlexisMairex3


	20. Kickin It With Many Ponit Of Veiws

Hey guys….So you must hate me by now right? Well a few things happened that are privative so I can't talk about them. But yeah I'M BACK! So who wants a new story? You guys? Okay!(:

So I'm starting on about Saturday the day after the kids get back from their little trip so no need to re-read the last chapter(:

Jack's POV

I woke up to loud music blasting from a couple doors down and I knew Allie was up doing her work out. It really killed me when she does that up so early when we're up so late. So I get up and start down the hall in my boxers cause I mean she's my sister I don't care. I finally get to the door that holds the family's work out room. My Karate stuff, Allie's dance stuff, and my mom's well her stuff. I could clearly hear the music now it was Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars I could always hear my sister's voice clearly too but just her voice so I flung open the door right to get her face about blasting the music but then I saw that Allie AND Kim were in the workout room. The girls were yoga like stuff I think. I was so shocked Kim was here that I just stood in the doorway with my hand on the door knob ….. In my boxers.

"And then we breath in and JACK?" Allie was speaking in a clam voice that is until she saw me. Kim then turned around and saw me I knew she was trying to hide her laughter until my bratty sister who was laughing her ass off at the fact that I was in my batman boxers.

"Um can we help you?" Allie asked in between laughs. I grinded my teeth together a couple times then say no though my teeth as I slammed the door shut and ran back down to my room. Now Kim thinks I'm so stupid and such a kid! I'm so dead.

End Jack POV

Start Kim POV

Allie was still laughing but I felt bad Jack probably thought it was just Allie in here blasting the music.

"Allie can we please get back to practice?" I asked trying to get to stop laughing. I mean I didn't even see what was so funny. Allie nodded her head as she stopped laughing but then her phone started to ring so she ran over to answer it and just by the way her eyes lit up when she looked at the I.D I knew it was Jerry and I knew she'd be on the phone forever. So I deiced to check on Jack and make sure he was okay.

"I'm getting some water." I lied. Allie motioned for me to hold on a second so I did.

"Jerry's gonna pick you me and Jack up in like an hour or so and were gonna do lunch okay?" Allie asked. I nodded and headed out. I walked down the hallway to Jack's room I didn't hear music or his voice or his shower so I knocked on the door.

"Um…Jack are you in there?" I asked as I knocked. I heard the bed squeak and papers rustling around as he called back saying he'd be there in a second. True to his word he opened the door like a second later Jack was now dressed in jeans shorts and a purple t-shirt.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Wow." was all Jack said. I looked confused and looked down I was in my short shorts and tank top so what? He's seen me in this before.

"Um Jack you okay?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just didn't think someone could looks so gorgeous after they just worked out for like 2 hours." He told me grinning. I giggled in return and smiled.

"Well you might wanna keep your distance I'm all sweaty." I explained.

"Nah I don't think I will." He told him as he kissed me. I smiled though the kiss but then the kiss was broken and I was off the ground.

"Jack was are you doing?" I yelped as he spun me around. He didn't answer he only spun me around as we both laughed like 5 years old until he threw me on the bed and fell down on top of me. We were still laughing until we saw how we close we were and what position we were in.

End Kim POV

Start Jack's POV

I flung Kim on the bed and in the process losing my balance making me fall on top of her we were still laughing just as we had before but then I saw how close our lips were and I crushed mine down on hers. At first she didn't didn't kiss back and I was worried I did something wrong I mean we never did anything like this. But a second later her arms were around my neck pulled me closer I smile though the kiss which soon turned into a make out session which only lasted like 30 seconds cause my big mouth sister came in the room.

"Hey Jack did Kim tel- Oh shit!" Allie yelled as she slam the door. Kim and I were both looking at the door and I mumbled "damn it" under my breath as I got off Kim. As soon as I was off her she sat up and pulled her knee to chest but then dropped them.

"Um…Jerry's picking us up in like an hour or so to go out to lunch so yeah." Kim said as she put her feet on the ground and walked out. As soon as she shut the door quietly I laid back on my bed, grabbed my pillow, and screamed in it.

End Jack POV

Start Kim's POV

I quietly shut Jack's door then ran into Allie's room. She was holding up a white sun dress compared to a pink one in the front of the mirror.

"So how was fucking my brother?" Allie asked a completely normal voice. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Allie was still looking at her dress in the mirror.

"A-all we d-did was k-kiss." I told her stuttering over all my words. I then grabbed my clean clothes and left the room to go take a shower.

End Kim's POV

Start Allie's

It took everything I had not to start laughing my ass off when she was stuttering. But I really was confused on which dress I should wear until my bedroom swung open for a slit second and Kim poked her head in

"Oh just wear the white damn it! You know you want to!" She shouted and then was gone again. I laughed then held the white one up to me and deiced that Kim was right I did want to wear and I was going too. After I showered!

End Allie's POV

Start Jack's POV

Hey so I thought that'd be a funny way to end it(: So guess what? I'm traveling again! I know I know your probably thinking "Again! When doesn't she travel!" But I'm going to Ohio for most of the summer so I should be able to update very week! X3 I've missed writing so much and am so glad to be back thanks for not being mean to me too while I was gone you guys are awesome! So probably tomorrow I'll do the April questions I know your thinking "Wow now she's doing it!" So ask some questions for July and would you guys like be to do a travel video? Yes no maybe so? Let me know! I love you guy! X3

AlexisMarie


	21. Kickin It While Making Mistakes?

Hello Peopleo(: ahaha! So it's about 9:30ish and I woke up from my nap and I had the best dream about Kickin it! Sadly it was so confusing I can't use any of it in my story BUT! It did offer some nice little things I can add(:

Jack's POV

I just got out of my room fully dressed, hair brushed, and ready to go all I had to do was brush my teeth. So naturally I walked down the hall to my bathroom. Once I got there I heard the shower running so I was going to turn away when I heard a voice.

"Match my mood." Kim said. Then I heard a beep and As Cold As you by Taylor Swift came on "Perfect!" Kim said with a sigh. I was kinda confused but walked away and down stairs.

End POV

Allie was sitting on the couch brushing her wet hair when Jack came down the stairs.

"What's up Jack?" Allie asked. Jack walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Oh nothing. Hey what's match my mood mean?" Jack asked Allie. Allie stopped brushing her hair and looked at him.

"Why? Where did you hear that?" Allie asked curiously.

"Well I was going to brush my teeth but Kim was in there and then I heard her say match my mood and yeah." Jack explained.

"ooohhh! That's an app on our phones. You see" Allie started as she walked over to the other chair with her phone and the app open "You put in your feelings like sad happy excited ect ect. And the phone plays music that matches the mood you put in." Jack then sat back in his chair.

"Um Allie?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"As cold as you you know that song?" Jack asked.

"By Taylor Swift? Yeah why?" Allie asked.

"Well it's a sad song right?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. What's this about?" Allie asked throwing her hands up.

"Well like I said I heard Kim say that and As cold as you came on. Is she sad?" Jack asked worried. Allie shrugged.

"I don't know she seemed fine before she went to shower. Maybe she just likes to listen to sad song while she showers?" Allie suggested "I mean I listen to Disney and you listen to Screamo so you know anything's possible." Jack nodding kind of agreeing.

"Hello People!" Kim said as she walked in the living room.

"Hey girl!" Allie said as she got up.

Kim was wearing a white jean shorts with a pink tank top and white flip flops. Her hair was dry and in a half pony tail with the top half braided.

Allie was wearing her white dress with her hair still a little wet and pushed back with a white headband while she wore pink ballet flats on her feet.

"So when is Jerry gonna get here?" Jack asked.

"Right now." Jerry said as he opened the screen door to Jack and Allie's house.

"Baby!" Allie yelped as she ran over to him, hugged then kissed him. Jack made a face.

"Come on guys! Must you suck faces? You just saw each other less then 24 hours ago!" Jack said whiningly. Allie pulled back and smirked to Kim who smirked back. Kim then grabbed Jack and started to kiss him.

"Oh come on Jack do you have to Kim you just made out with her like half an hour ago." Allie said in a fake whining voice. Jack just waved her off while still kissing Kim which caused Allie to laugh then making Kim laugh which led to Kim breaking the kiss.

"Okay so now that our girlfriends are taken care of" Jerry started then put his arm around Allie "Can we go to lunch?"

"Sure! Where are we going?" Kim said.

"Well there's a new steak n shake that opened in the same plaza as Red Robin. So we can go to either one of those places." Jerry explained.

"Well we could try Steak n Shake." Allie suggested. The other 3 teens agreed and were on their way.

After lunch Jerry dropped Kim off at home and then dropped off Allie and Jack at their house.

"Bye Babe!" Jerry yelled out the window as he drove off.

"Bye!" Allie yelled back.

"Jack are you okay?" Allie asked. Jack nodded but looked at the ground as he and Allie walked up to the front door "Are you sure? Cause you were really quiet at lunch. Is cause you miss your mom? She'll be back in about 3 days. Or was it cause of me and Jerry?" Jack shook his head a couple of times.

"No it's not any of that." Jack told her. He then opened the front door, walked in, and laid down on the couch. Allie then sighed and walked over to the couch kneed down and started to smooth out Jack's hair.

"Jack please talk to me." Allie told him caringly. Jack sighed into a pillow then rolled over to face Allie.

"I'm just worried about Kim." Jack explained "I mean I'm the one who kissed her first and maybe I should've maybe I went too fast maybe she's mad at me." Allie then started laughing. Jack looked at her hurt and upset once Allie saw this she stopped.

"Sorry." Allie told Jack quickly "I didn't mean it laugh it's just Jack you have no idea." He looked at Allie with wide eyes.

"I have no idea about what?" Jack said now sitting up on the couch.

"Okay so remember when me and Kim when to bathroom?" Allie asked and Jack nodded "Well I was teasing her about it."

FLASH BACK

ALLIE'S POV

Kim and I walked into the bathroom and I went to the mirror while Kim really went to bathroom I was redo my lip gloss when Kim came out of the bathroom and started to watch her hands.

"So what really happened with Jack?" Allie asked. Kim sighed.

"Well we were just messing around like he picked me up and spun my around then threw me on the bed and fell on top of me. Then I guess we just kissed…." Kim explained kind of unsure what happened.

"Oh!" Allie exclaimed "It was on of those kinda kisses. Well did you like it?" Kim made a pfft sound at Allie.

"I got to make out with my boyfriend on his bed. You tell me if I liked it." Kim said then started to laughed "but really. I mean was it different yes. Was it bad different no." Allie nodded.

"Kinda like when you get those scared butterflies in your tummy?" Allie asked which let Kim nodding.

"Okay we should get back out there I mean it doesn't take this long to really go to bathroom." Kim said then laughed.

END OF FLASHBACKEND OF ALLIE'S POV

"Then we walked out and met you guys." Allie explained. Jack nodded taking this all in.

"So I didn't just ruin mine and Kim's relationship and friendship?" Jack asked. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Duh!" Allie exclaimed "God I swear boys are so stupid." Jack raised his eye brawls.

"You'll see how stupid we are when I oh I don't know run upstairs and tell Jerry about when you used to be a tomboy and did the thing I'm not allowed to talk about." Jack told her in a warning voice. Allie's eyes widened.

"You won't." Allie said looking serious. Then in a spilt second Jack was off the couch and heading to the stairs.

"Oh but I wont!" Jack said as he made a break for his room with Allie only a couple inches be hide.

"JACK!" She shouted just he slammed the door in her face and locked "Damn it."

So I hope you liked this chapter! I went to work with my mommy today and met the cutest 2 year old ever named Stella! I love her to death and the day care just gave me an awesome idea for this story! So yeah! Tomorrow I'm flying to Ohio so maybe I new chapter tomorrow? No promises! I love you strangers!

Alexis Marie


	22. Kickin It With Dancers

Hey guys so I'm writing this on May 5th cause tonight is my last dance concert which is super sad but I've grown so much though my dance life and I still love dance but I can't do it anymore so I will miss my dance life but all good things must come to end. So this chapter is for my dance life which ended tonight. #dancer forever!

It was Friday and everyone was at school hanging up before the bell rung.

"Are you excited?" Kim asked Allie as she bumped her hip. Allie giggled. "I guess. I mean I'm used to being up on stage so I'm not really nervous or excited." Allie explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked which the girls gave a glare as an answer.

"Sorry girl but I don't know what your talking about either." Milton told them sadly which made them swap their glares to Milton.

"Don't worry guys the only way I know is cause I listen to Kim so much." Jack told them which earned him a glare from Allie.

"Allie don't be mad at them" Jerry told her as he pulled her close backward into his chest "they just don't remember your every word like I do and I'm pretty happy about that." Allie stopped her glaring and giggled.

"Me and Kim have our dance show." Allie told them all.

"Ooohhhh!" Milton and Eddie said.

"We knew that." Milton said.

"Yeah they've shown a bunch of ads for it on the TV announces." Eddie said "And we already have our tickets." Allie smiled sadly.

"Awe you guys!" Allie and Kim said happily.

"Allie why are you sad?" Jack asked worried.

"This is my last dance show ever." Allie explained.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Sssshhh!" Allie said since people were staring "Yeah it's my last show."

"Holy Christmas nuts why?" Milton asked.

"Well I went to the doctor on Thursday and he told me that since I've been dancing for long that I've badly damaged my back, feet, and legs. He said I can't do any stressful dance cause that will make everything worse. And trust me the shows stress me out!" Allie explained sadly.

"Allie I'm so sorry." Kim told her sadly. Just then the bell rang and everyone started to go their different ways.

"Ready for dance Kim?" Allie asked sadly. Kim nodded.

"But Allie shouldn't you be in the 6th period dance team class?" Eddie asked. Allie shook her head.

"They couldn't change my periods cause one of my AP classes is only taught during 6th period." Allie explained.

"Ohhh." He said.

"Well we better get going Allie." Kim said "Bye Jack."

"Bye Sweetie." Jack said then kissed Kim good bye. Jerry then kissed Allie and just before she turned to walk Jerry turned her back to face him.

"Hey." Jerry said smiling to his sad girlfriend "I love you." Allie smiled sweetly.

"I love you too." Allie told him smiling hugely as Kim pulled her away. They walked down the hallway really fast and even though Kim was trying to be quiet it didn't work. "Is that the first time he said I love you?" Kim asked excitedly. Allie nodded with a huge smile on her face.

With the boys

"Dude did you just tell Allie you love her?" Eddie asked. Jerry nodded.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell her and it wasn't the perfect time but it just felt right I guess." Jerry explained.

"Well it made her really happy." Jack said "Look." All the boys looked at where Jack was pointing. Allie and Kim were talking with huge smiles on their as the walked down the hall and then Kim started to jump up and down as Allie ducked her head and pulled her along. This little scene made the boys laugh until their stomachs hurt.

"Okay okay I have to get to get to class." Milton said. All the boys agreed and went their ways.

With the girls in Dance

"Okay girls as you know tonight is show." Mrs. D told all the Dance II girls making them clap and holler "Also as you know it is the seniors last show but here's something you didn't know. It's also Allie's last show." There was a gasp from everyone in the room besides the teacher, Allie, and Kim. All the girls started to talk to each other and tried to talk to Allie but her head was on her knees hiding so on one would see her crying.

"GIRLS!" The teacher yelled bring all the talking to a stop "I know it's a shock. But please don't make a big deal out of it. Allie wanted me to tell you so you knew and didn't do this during the show. Now we're going to do a quick warm then I'll let you work on your solos, duets, and groups." The girls nodded without saying a word and went over to bars.

"Now do 3 jumps, 2 double turns, compera back then recover." The teacher explained and the girls were off.

With Jack and Jerry

"Man I feel so bad Allie's really upset." Jerry told Jack as he filled in the answer to the question on there group worksheet.

"Yeah I know it's just- wait!" Jack said shocked.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Numbers 1-5 their right? Your doing your work?" Jack was shocked. Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"Dude ever since Allie said how she hated guys in detention I've been doing everything in my power to stay out there." Jerry explained.

"Wow that's really cool of you man." Jack said nodding and smiling. Jerry just shrugged and went back to his work.

With Allie and Kim

"Okay Allie ready to do Take a hint?" Kim asked. Allie nodded. The girls then started to do their duet and everyone stopped doing their dance and looked at them. After Allie and Kim ended everyone clapped and hollered. Allie and Kim then smiled and took a bow.

"Girl you performed that perfectly!" Mrs. D told them happily.

"Thanks!" Both girls said.

"Mrs. D you should change to have Kim and Allie close the show!" One girl said.

"Yeah Mrs. D! Do it! Allie deserves it!" Another girl said. Soon all the girls were saying something along those lines.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. D yelled again making the girls be quiet "Kim, Allie would you girl like to close the show tonight?" Mrs. D asked sweetly. Allie and Kim looked at each other excitedly and both said yes at the same time. All the girl then cheered happily.

"Perfect!" Mrs. D exclaimed "So Dance II's 2 group dance will be moved to 3rd to last. Katie your solo will be moved 2nd to last. And then Allie and Kim will close the show sound good?" There was a chorus of yes and yeah though the girls "Awesome now get back to work!" All the girls giggled and then continued dancing.

"Oh my god can you believe this?" Allie said excitedly.

"I know right!" Kim shouted "We're closing the show!"

"This is like the best day of my life! I'm doing a sassy duet with my best friend, then I'm doing a jazz fun solo, I'm doing a dance with the seniors and I'm doing 2 group dances with some of the most amazing dancers in the whole world!" Allie exclaimed finally stopping to take a breath "Today couldn't get any better!" Kim smiled happily.

KIM'S POVI'm so glad Allie's happy I mean she really should have this. Her last show. We close the night. And of course there's Mrs. D's surprise and the gang's surprise everything is falling into place.

END POV

"Okay so now I'm gonna do call me maybe and you watch yeah?" Allie asked which led Kim to nod "Now be harsh!"

At the end of the period Allie, Kim, and all the other girls were perfect and polished for the show the guys were in their normal spot waiting for Allie and Kim by Kim's locker.

"So is everything ready for tonight?" Eddie asked. Everyone nodded and explained that their job had been done.

"Allie's gonna love this!" Milton said happily.

"And the best part is Kim doesn't know that she's getting a surprise too!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Guys!" Jack shushed "Their coming!"

OOOOOHHHHH! Sneaky boys sneaky boys(: I hope you guys enjoy this I just finished it today at the airport and yeah(: By the way I landed I'm not dead and yeah! So I'll try to update tomorrow no promises I have no idea what's in store for me tomorrow so yes. I love you people bye!(:


	23. Kickin It At The Dance Show

Hey guys! First day of Vacation was amazing and I loved it!(: So yeah. My best friend comes home on Sunday! So I'll upload a video of us seeing each other for the first time cause we're pretty funny and I didn't really get to video tape much of my trip but I'll show you want I have and I'll do the April question maybe tomorrow cause I have nothing planned and yeah I think that's it(:

So Allie and Kim made it though the day and their back stage of the theater getting ready for their dance show.

Allie is dressed in a pink flowing shirt with white spankies her hair is down while her make up is heavy but natural. Kim is sitting on the floor in front of Allie getting her make up done the same heavy natural colors as Allie and the rest of the girl. Kim is also wearing a pink flowing shirt with white spankies.

"Scared?" Allie asked as she applied the lip stick to Kim lips.

"Nope." Kim said before smashing her lips together to spread the lip stick "You?" Allie shrugged.

"I'm upset and excited. You know bitter sweet." Allie explained.

"Dance II, Rumor has it your on in 10 minutes please make your way to the wings in 5." A techie said she opened the door.

"Thanks!" A bunch of girls in the dress room said.

"Circle time." One girl said. All the girls nodded and crossed their left arm over their right then held hands with the girl next them.

"So seniors and Allie please do your speeches please." Kim said smiling. All the seniors said they're I'll miss you's and ect and of course the girls were had some tears.

"Okay Allie your turn." A senior girl named Tori said. Allie took a deep breath and smiled to everyone.

"Hi guys so um I've been thinking about this speech for like ever but I have no idea what to say go figure right?" Allie said with a laugh making everyone else laugh.

"Okay um well even though I've only been here less then a year you guys have welcomed me with open arms and have made me feel right at home. Some of you know me from shows I've done or whatever but now we're all dance sisters. The dance family is a link that is so strong it can't be broken. I know we'll all still talk and you bet your ass I'll be at everyone of your shows next year and the year after that!" Allie said as she teared up making all the girls cry too. Next Allie went around the small tight circle of girls who were even tight when it came to their friendship.

"And Kim." Allie said and smiled to Kim "I'm not gonna do some long you're my sister shit cause you already know that so I'm just gonna say this. Dance and Karate brought us together but us our friendship will keep us together though forever." All the girls said awe as Kim laid her head on Allie's shoulder and Allie laid her head on top of Kim's. All the girls were crying and would have to touch up their make up.

"Okay guys energy time." Kim said "Allie we talked it over and will you start our circle?" Allie was about to start crying again so she just nodded her head. All the girls bowed their head, closed their eyes, and stuck their left foot out and pointed it. Allie then squished Tori's hand who was next to her. The girls continued this around the circle pasting around good energy and love to each other with every squish of their hands. Lastly Kim squished Allie hand hurt and lovingly. Allie nodded as she shook Kim's hand and let the tear fall to the floor.

"Got it." Allie said trying not to let her voice crack.

"Okay guys one….two….three!" Kim said the girls then spun around hands still connected then they let down as soon as they did Kim hugged Allie and Allie hugged her back after a couple seconds they pulled back.

"Okay girl we better hurry cause we have to touch up our make up!" Kim said smiling. Allie then smiled though the tears and started to fix her make up.

The girls did their 3 group dances and they were amazing. Allie did her senior dance with seniors crying though some of it and Kim did her "one of the boys" solo. Right now Kim is dressed for duet with Allie and Allie is in her solo Call me maybe outfit. Both girls are watching the 2nd period Dance I girls from the wings do a dance to Rolling in the deep. This dance was the last dance before they took a break. Then Jessica a techie came running back stage.

"Are you Allie and Kim?" The techie whispered Both girls nodded. "Please come with me." Jessica led them backstage to where Mrs. D was sitting on the floor with Tori on the ground pasted out.

"Tori!" Both girls yelped as they dropped to their knees.

"What happened?" Allie asked worried for Tori who was passed out.

"She fell and knocked herself out." Mrs. D explained "She's okay and her parents are on their way back here." Just then Tori's parents came running in Mrs. D explained what happened and Tori's parents picked her up and walked her out to the car.

"Mrs. D?" Kim asked after Tori left "Why did you have Jessica come get us?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. D exclaimed "Kim you said you've been working on a new dance is it done?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah it's done it's just not perfect." Kim explained. Mrs. D nodded and grabbed Jessica then asked if the theater had a song on the computer Jessica then nodded.

"Perfect. Kim your going to have to take Tori's place and do your dance." Mrs. D told her. Kim's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"You go on right after the break is over. Then we have Allie's solo. Katie's solo. The group. Then Ashley's solo. Then you and Allie. Can you do it?" Mrs. D asked.

"I-I-I" Kim was so shocked she didn't know what to do.

"Yes she'll do it!" Allie said told Mrs.D.

"Awesome thanks Kim!" Mrs.D said before running out. Kim then turned to Allie.

"ALLIE!" Kim yelled.

"What?" Allie yelled back.

"You didn't just do that? I'm not ready! I don't have a costume!" Kim told her upset.

"One I did just do that. Two yes you are! Three I have that covered come on!" Allie said grabbing Kim and rushing her in the dressing room just as Jessica yelled that they had 10 minutes until places. Three other girls were in the dressing room besides Kim and Allie they were Ari, Sally, and Alexis.

"No time to explain. Alexis I need your white jean vet. Sally your jeggins, and Ari I need your blue sparkle tank top." Allie told the girls. The girls brought Allie what she needed. And Allie told Kim to put it on. So Kim had on a light blue sparkle flowing shirt with a white jean vet over it and she had on jeggings as her bottoms and black jazz shoes. Lastly Allie told Kim to throw her hair in a pony tail.

"There!" Allie said as she finished fixing Kim's make up.

"PLACES!" Jessica yelled.

"Now come on!" Allie said as she grabbed Kim. Allie and Kim ran to back stage then stood facing each other.

"Oh my god Oh my god!" Kim said as she tried to breath.

"Kim!" Allie whispered/yelled "Stop! Your perfect, Your amazing, You look hot, and you got this!" Kim nodded and started to breath.

"Thank you!" Kim said as she hugged Allie "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing this." Allie smiled.

"If it wasn't for me you would be with my brother either!" Allie said with a laugh "By the way what song are you doing?" Kim smiled.

"Oh you'll see." Kim said as Jessica pushed her out on to the stage.

KIM'S POV

I could hear everyone talking I picked out a couple voices of kids I knew from my classes. But I could find Jerry, Milton, Eddie, or most important Jack's voices. I shook my head no I was good. I got this. I turned around so my back was facing the stage then I nodded to let Jessica know I was ready. Jessica then pulled back the curtain and everyone stopped talking.

END OF POV

ALLIE'S POV

I knew she was ready for this. Kim was ready for anything. I just wondered what song she was doing. I saw her on stage as she turned and nodded. This was it. She was going to kill it I knew it.

END OF ALLIE'S POV

START OF JACK'S POV

I along with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were sitting in the audience of theater as we waited for the dance show to start. We were close but not too close like just right in the middle. I saw Kim do her solo to One Of The Boys and I thought it was so cute totally her. I knew that she and Allie had their duet to do in the second act. Just then the curtains came back and everyone was quiet.

END OF POV

The stage remained black even though Kim was on it.

"Please excuse this interruption Tori Cloins has been unable to perform her solo so in her place Kim Crawford will be doing her solo." Mrs. D explained. Everyone clapped and hollered ect until the song started it play. The song was Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice. Allie knew the song right away and started to laugh back stage quietly as she jumped up and down and danced along with Kim who was on stage killing it. Jack didn't know which song it was until the chorus and when he figured it out he blushed and smiled. 'Wow she's so cute and this is amazing! She's doing a dance for and about me!' Jack thought happily as he watched Kim spin and leap around the stage.

Kim ended as she did as did a leap into 3 spins then landed on the ground in a spilt and pointed right at Jack with a wink on her face. The crowd cheered and hollered and yelled excitedly. Kim then got up and ran off the stage and hugged Allie quickly before Allie had to go on stage to do her solo. Allie was in a green long flowing shirt that was cut diagonal with white spankies on underneath along with black jazz shoes. Allie started as she slowly rose up then turned and did a spin though the dance Allie was smiling and having fun then she ended by slowly sidling down to a sitting position on the floor. Then the lights went out and Allie got up and ran into a hug that Kim was waiting to give her.

"You did amazing!" Kim told her.

"So you did best friend!" Allie told her smiling and laughing.

Then both girls ran back stage to get changed into their costume which for both of them was a sparkle short dress with black leggings under the dress with black jazz shoes and their hair was up in half pony tails curls. Just as Katie's solo ended all the Dance II girls ran out on the stage and got into the place the stage was dark as the song played the song was Something to dance for from Shake it up. The light lightly came up on the 3 groups of girls as they started to dance. At the end the light faded slowly as the girls did 5 spins, leap, and land on the ground. All the girls ran back stage most of the girls just hung out until it was time for bows. But Allie and Kim ran back to dressing room to get changed for their duet. Within one minute Allie and Kim were ready for their dance and ran to wings to watch the rest of Ashley's solo. Allie and Kim then holding hands ran out on stage after Ashley's solo and got into place their backs facing the crowd. Both girls were dress in purple halter top with black spankies and their hair down with a poff in the back of their heads also they had on black jazz shoes. When the lalala's started Allie first turned around and leap forward then hit a pose and Kim did the same thing then the music kicked in both girl threw their arms up and started to dance. The girls ended their dance by spinning then turning around and snapping their fingers in the air. The crowd loved it and everyone was cheering and clapping loudly then before and everyone knew it. Including Allie and Kim who were now back stage in line ready for Mrs. D to call them for bows. The girls went out and bowed for their solos and group dances.

"Next up Ashley Smith in Die in your arms! Lastly we have Allie Delmont and Kim Crawford in Take a Hint!" Mrs. D exclaimed. The crowd cheered as Allie and Kim stepped forward and bowed. At this point in time the girls could see Eddie, Milton, Jack, and Jerry standing up clapping and hollering for the girls.

"Now I would like all my seniors to step forward." Mrs. D said smiling as she walked to center stage with her mic still in hand. The 6 seniors walked up and lined up. While 7 Dance I girls ran back stage to get ready. Mrs. D said a quick speech to each senior and gave them flowers which the the Dance I girls brought out.

"And lastly we have a girl who doesn't know she's coming up here. Allie Delmont." Mrs. D said. Allie's mouth dropped but she walked forward with a smile on her face and she said her boyfriend cheering for her.

"Oh Allie. You sweet little girl you came into my dance class and I knew there was a spark about you and that you loved this and then you made dance team and I know this is your last show your very upset and excited and a bunch of different things but I'm so glad I got to know you and I know that you'll continue dancing with us on dance team just not in the shows and on though out your whole life. And these are for you." Mrs. D heart feltly told Allie who was crying and smiling and laughing her guts out. Mrs. D then handed Allie her flowers. As she stepped back in line with the senior.

"Now if all of you with flowers would please take a bow." Mrs. D said and they did "Now everyone together finally bows!" Allie quickly grabbed Kim's hand as they bow did the last bow that Allie would ever have on this stage as a dancer. And Kim did her first of many bows on this stage as a dancer.


	24. Kickin It With Stakers

Hey guys! Sorry it took me SO LONG! I haven't had 30 seconds to chill out! So yeah(: My cousins are in town and it's crazy fun but crazy busy too! ahah!

Kim and Allie both had their dance bags over their shoulders and were still in their Take a Hint outfits. Kim pushed open the side stage door that went to the audience and showed them all the people who came to the dance show.

"I wonder where the guys are." Kim wondered looking around and then Allie screamed. Allie had been lifted off the ground by Jerry and was being spun around. "Oh found them." Kim said.

"You think?" Jack whispered in Kim's ear scaring her making her scream.

"You asshole!" Kim said as she playfully slapped him just before hugging and kissing him. Jerry by this time put all down and kissed her.

"You did amazing." Jerry told Allie lovingly "and these are for you." Jerry then gave Allie a dozen of Lillis.

"Oh my god!" Allie squealed as she took the flowers and smelt them "Thanks babe." Jerry just smiled at her.

"Allie you really were amazing!" Milton told her.

"Awe thanks!" Allie answered as she hugged Milton.

"Oh Kim I almost forgot." Jack said as he handed her a dozen of yellow roses.

"Awe Jack you should've!" Kim told him smiling "Did you all like the show?" All the guys nodded."Kim your second solo was amazing!" Eddie told her excitedly.

"I thought so too." Jack said as he pulled her close.

"So Kim did you do what we said?" Jerry asked. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Come on Allie you have to get changed!" Kim said happily as she pulled out clothes for Allie.

"Wait me change? No you change." Allie said as she pulled out clothes for Kim. Then both girls looked at 4 boys grinning happily.

"Well we might have lying a little bit." Eddie told the girls.

"Yeah first you guys have to put these one." Milton told them handed them a plastic bag of clothes. Both girls raised their eye bowls as to say 'You picked out clothes for me?'

"Oh chill out!" Jerry told them.

"My mom picked out your clothes Allie and Kim your mom picked out yours now just go get dressed and don't asked questions." Jack explained. Allie slowly took the bag from Milton then both girls went to the bathrooms to get changed.

"Jerry you better get the car started cause their gonna start whining as soon as they get out here." Milton said with a roll of his eyes. Jerry nodded and ran out to the car.

"Do you think their gonna have any idea of that the surprise is?" Eddie asked.

"I think they'll have a pretty good idea." Jack said.

"I have no idea what these jeans and sweatshirts are for!" Allie whined from her stall as she slipped on the pants. Both girls were in their own stall changing into the jeans and sweat shirts their mom's pack them along with their own tank top under the sweatshirt.

"I know! It's like 90 out!" Kim said as she walked out of her stall. Her sweatshirt was the color pink and also the brand PINK and said it pink 3 times down the front of the sweat shirt in black letters with multicolor outlines while her jeans were just simple light wash skinny jeans.

"I'm gonna die!" Allie said sadly as she walked out in her Hollister pink sweat shirt that had Hollister written in a circle on the front in white writing and her jeans were dark wash jeans. Both girls hair was still down and straight.

"Alright time to go out into the heat ugh!" Kim whined as she walked out of the bathroom and saw the boys.

"Oh stop whining!" Milton told her in a playful voice.

"Yeah Jerry had the car running for 5 minutes so the air on and on full blast." Eddie explained.

"So you girls will be comfortable and we'll die of the cold." Jack explained.

"Awe aren't you guys sweet!" Kim said right before she kissed Jack.

"Okay okay let's go love birds!" Milton said as he started to head for the door.

"Yeah let's go cause now I have to kiss my boyfriend!" Allie said as she giggled and everyone else laughed. Within 5 minutes everyone was in the car and buckled up ready to go. Jerry was driving, Allie was in the passenger seat, while Kim, Jack, Eddie, and Milton were squished in the back seat of Jerry's jeep.

"How are you guys back there?" Jerry asked over the music of the radio which the girl in the passenger seat was in complete control of because the driver had one hand on the wheel and the other holding the hand of said girl.

"C-cool. Cold but cool." Milton answered.

"You know I'm little warm can we turn up the air?" Kim asked.

"NO!" All the boys yelled just before Kim and Allie started to laugh.

"Are you guys really warm?" Eddie asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"Nope just wanted to see what you would do." Allie explained with a giggle. Jerry then let go of Allie's hand to shift the gears as he turned into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" Kim asked. No one answered her Jerry just drove around the parking lot until he found an empty spot then everyone got out. As soon as they got out Kim's question was answered. The building they stood in front of was a huge giant ice staking rank.

"Oh my god!" Both girls squealed.

"Are we really going ice staking?" Kim asked happily. All the boys nodded. As Allie and Kim jumped up and down screaming cause they were so excited.

"Come on let's get in there!" Allie yelped grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her toward the door but soon both girls were running at the same speed which was fast. Once inside everyone got their skates and the boys ran into the locker to change which Allie and Kim sat on the bench and put on their skates.

"You know what I just noticed?" Allie asked Kim as she slipped her left foot into her skate.

"What?" Kim asked as she tied her right skate.

"We could've change here and then the boys wouldn't have been freezing in the car!" Allie told her with a laugh. Kim then joined her in laughing and soon the boys were out and everyone had their skates on.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded and Jack opened the door to the skating rang.

"I'm probably going to be awful!" Allie whined "but it'll be fun to try!" Then Jerry did his jacket pop move and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry babe I'll keep you up." Jerry told her.

"I think this'll be easy!" Kim said excitedly "I mean come on we're karate masters!" Jack shook his head.

"I don't know Kim ice skating might be totally different." Jack told her.

"We'll let's find out!" Kim said excitedly as she jumped on the ice and fell flat on her butt.

"Kim!" Allie yelped as she helped her up from the solid non icy ground "Maybe you shouldn't jump on the ice." Kim nodded.

"Right." Kim said smiling.

"Come on Jerry!" Allie said as she pulled him on the ice.

"Ready to fall?" Eddie asked Milton and Milton shrugged and nodded and they both got on the ice. After about a half hour we've learned that Allie and Jack are both amazing at skating, Milton and Eddie are pretty good both only falling once, while Kim and Jerry were really awful. Allie and Jerry skated around the circle holding hand which helped Jerry a little bit but he soon lost his balance and fell taking Allie down with him. Both teen screaming as they fell but once they hit Allie started to laugh as Jerry hit the icy ground angrily.

"Babe clam down it's fine." Allie said with a smile.

"Need a hand?" Milton asked as he and Eddie staked over.

"Would love one." Allie answered as she grabbed Milton's hand and Jerry grabbed Eddie's.

"I'm gonna go try and help Allie." Allie said while softly giggling at her best friend who kept on falling.

"How's the skating going?" Eddie asked Jerry once Allie was gone.

"Awful dude I can skate if I'm holding Allie's hand and even then I'm pretty bad." Jerry explained just as Jack got there.

"Hey dude you want some help?" Jack asked.

"Could you?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"Look don't tell anyone this guys but the only reason Allie and I are so good is cause we used to ice skate together all the time." Jack whispered clearly embarrassed as all the guys laughed at him "Shut up now do you wanna learn or not?" Jerry nodded and they went to it.

With Allie and Kim

"So how's the skating?" Allie asked Kim who was holding on the wall for dear life.

"How does it look?" Kim asked. Allie giggled.

"Pretty bad." Allie answered "Jack's only good cause of Miss. Kristy." Kim's head shot up to mean Allie's giggling face.

"Who's Kristy?" Kim asked worried with a hint of anger.

"Chill Kim." Allie told her "She was our skating teacher when we were little." Kim's eye lit up with laughter.

"Jack ice staked when he was little?" Kim asked trying to hold in her fit of giggles.

"Yeah. Grandpa made us so we could work on our balance." Allie explained then her eyes widened "Wait he didn't tell you?" Kim shook her head as she let out her giggle fit.

"Oh man I'm in deep shit. You can't tell him you know!" Allie told her. Kim nodded.

"Okay but only if you help me with my skating okay?" Kim asked which Allie nodded to.

Both groups of teens had TRIED to teach their person how to stake but it was a total fail! Kim and Jerry just couldn't skate. At all.

Kim fell yet again flat on her butt.

"Ugh!" She yelled "Allie I can't skate at all!" Allie shook her head as she helped Kim up.

"Kim you need to clam down and just glide." Allie explained. Kim shook her head.

"I've been doing that!" Kim exclaimed which made Allie face palm. Allie was about to say something when she heard the boys.

"Jerry stop!" Jack shouted after Jerry who was going high speed right toward the girls because the boys pushed him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The girls screamed as Jerry ran into them making them all fall to ground.

"JERRY!" Both girls yelled.

"Sorry." He told both girls.

"Jerry your like impossible to teach how to skate!" Milton exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Allie asked as she looked at Jerry. Jerry who was now on his feet look at his girlfriend.

"I was having the guys help me learn how to stake so I wouldn't keep falling and I could skate at your level." Jerry explained. Allie smiled a sweet smile.

"Awe! You didn't have to do that! I love skating with you even if we do fall even 10 minutes. Come on." Allie said as she held out her hand which Jerry took.

"Really Jerry you don't need to learn to skate to impress someone." Kim told him which made Allie raise her eye brawls.

"Oh really Kim?" Allie asked "Who was I just helping learn how to skate to impress Jack?" Kim face froze as Jack turned to her.

"Kim? You didn't have to do that. You know I don't care if you can't do something." Jack told her meaningfully.

"Yeah I know but I care. I don't wanna be a helpless little kid." Kim told him looking down.

"Kim" Jack told her as she picked up her chin "You are the least helpless person I know and I love that about." Then Jack kissed her lovely. Once Jack pulled back both teens smiled.

"Oh and Jack." Kim said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you skated when you were little?" Kim asked.

"ALLIE!" Jack yelled as he started to look for her but was pulled back by Kim who kissed him in the middle of the ice skating circle.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took so long. My cousins were in town and my uncle died a couple days ago while my cousin was staying with me so I've been helping him since it's hit him really hard so yeah. But I felt like I needed to write so here you go! Love you and I'll try to update tomorrow since I have nothing planned.

AlexisMarie


	25. Kickin It Disney Style

Hey people! So I have to tell there are 2 reviews I that recently that I completely fell in love! Not that I don't love all your reviews because I do! I love them all! I love all of you! But not like that! Okay I'm getting off topic but anyway! One was written by HeartsandLove and I laughed so many times while reading this! I loved it so thank you! And the other was written by a Guest on 7/3/12 on Chapter 23 so thanks you so much! I love all your reviews but those too just hit me so thanks guys! Now on the chapter x3

It's Monday morning and also the 2rd to last Monday of the school year! Everyone but Allie was hanging out by the stairs just hanging out.

"Yeah I can't believe schools almost over." Kim agreed with Eddie.

"You guys!" Allie shouted as she ran over to the group "Guess what guess what guess what!"

"Um what?" Jerry asked her.

"I know what the theme for the school end of the year dance is!" Allie said excitedly.

"ohh! What?" Kim asked now very excited.

"Disney!" Allie answered her super excited.

"No way!" Kim said happily.

"Yeah their having a sign up at Lunch to make sure no two people come as the same person. And guess who gets to pick first for her and her best friend?" Allie asked. While made Kim yell excitedly.

"No way! Who are you gonna be?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking Jasmine cause you know my long black hair and I'm pretty tan." Allie answered "Who do you wanna be? So I can write it down in 4th period." Kim thought for a second and then her eyes light up.

"Rapunzel!" Kim told Allie happily.

"Oh perfect! This Friday will be amazing! I can so see Jack being Rider!" Allie said happily.

"Jerry makes a pretty good Aladdin too!" Kim said.

"Wait what?" The boys asked.

"Oh that's the bell. Come on Kim!" Allie said as they walked off to dance class.

"Wait we have to dress up too?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Jack answered with a sigh.

"Glad we don't have to dress up!" Eddie said while Milton nodded just then their phones beeped.

"Oh no." Eddie wined as he read the message.

"Aw Christmas Nuts!" Milton said upsetly

"What?" Jack asked.

"Allie's signing us up to be the mice from Cinderella Jack and Gus." Milton answered. Jack and Jerry looked at each other and tried really hard to hold in their laughter it just didn't work. At all.

"Oh man that's good!" Jerry said while laughing.

After a few more laughs the group parted to go to their classes and didn't meet up again until after school at the dojo.

"Hey guys!" Rudy said as he walked in the dojo.

"Hey Rudy. Do you know where the girls are?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah came back earlier something about looking for princess costumes and then they gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no." Rudy explained. The boys rolled their eyes at their "master".

"Wow Rudy good job you can take out 10 ninjas at once but you can't say no to two teenage girls." Jerry told him.

"Oh yeah like you could tell them no either. Rider." Rudy said with a smirk.

"They told you?" Jerry asked with his eye wide. Rudy nodded.

"Yep their going to get their costumes and all of yours." Rudy said as he poked to all the guys.

"UGH!" The boys wined.

"Come on guys let's practice." Rudy said as he and guys went to the mats.

With Allie and Kim at a costume store.

"So Allie we need get the basics down." Kim said what both girls were thinking.

"Are we doing real or sexy?" Allie asked as held a normal jasmine costume and a sexy jasmine costume.

"Real." Both girls said nodding.

"It's to like formal?" Kim asked. Which Allie nodded too.

"Then what are we doing here?" Allie asked with a laugh as both girls put the costumes away and walked out and over to Windsor.

"Okay since I'm going as Rapunzel I should have purple and pink dress." Kim said as she headed to purples.

"And I need a light blue dress." Allie said to herself as she walked to the blue dresses. Both girls spend a good time looking though all the dresses in the right color and style they likes until they both were happy with their choices and went to the counter.

"I seriously love you dress Kim." Allie said as she set her dress down.

"I know right it's like they made this dress to look like Rapunzels!" Kim squeaked.

"Um they did." Kim and Allie looked at the cashier who just said that."What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Both these dresses are from Molly Modo. She did a Disney princess line it's over on the wall there." She said. The girls turned around and sure enough their was a dress for every Disney princess.

"Wait so your telling us we just spent 2 hours of looking though dresses and trying them on when the perfect dress was there on that work?" Kim asked. The cashier nodded as Allie and Kim did face palm.

"Got any idea where we can get out friends match prince costumes?" Allie asked jokingly.

"Yeah about 5 miles down the road is a Macy's and one of their designers did a Disney prince line." The cashier said as she handed both girls their bags.

"Are you joking?" Kim asked as she looked at Allie then back at the cashier.

"Nope." She answered.

"Wow thanks!" Both girls said.

"No problem." The women said. Allie and Kim then left Windsor to go get their boyfriends and friends their costumes. Both girls got into Allie's car and they were off.

"Do you think the guys will be excited?" Kim asked.

"Yeah of course!" Allie said with a smile "I mean they get to be the prince we get to be the princess it's like a win win." Kim smiled.

"Your right I mean guys love the whole knight in shining armor thing! I mean I can think of at least 10 times when Jack was a knight in shining armor." Kim told Allie.

"Same with Jerry. Their such great guys." Allie said with a smile "And Eddie and Milton WILL get girlfriends! If it's the last thing I do! Hopefully these outfits will help them." Kim said happily.

"Maybe we could hook them up!" Allie said excitedly.

"Totally we got this!" Kim said.

Mean While with the Guys

About 15 minutes after the girls left Windsor the boy were just finishing up their practice with Rudy.

"Good job guys! You'll be whipped into shape in time for the dance!" Rudy told them happily "Class dismissed." With that Rudy walked out of the dojo and over to Phil's.

"Were not already in shape?" Jerry asked "I mean really?" Jack shook his head.

"He just said that to remind us about that stupid dance." Jack said shaking his head again.

"I know! I mean the girls didn't even ask his we wanted to go their just like oh your coming with me and that's it." Jerry said wining.

"How'd we get roped into it anyway?" Milton asked.

"Yeah I know right! Their not our girlfriends!" Eddie said.

"I just wish the girls would forget about it and not make us go." Jack said.

"Your wish is my command." Kim said. All the guys turned around to Allie and Kim standing by the door with 6 bags around their arms.

"Oh shit." Jerry mumbled. Both girls looked hurt and mad at the boys.

"We spend 4 hours out and about trying to find not only the perfect dress for us but find you guys the perfect costume too." Kim said.

"You guys" Eddie started.

"Were not done yet." Allie said "Also we use our money to buy your costumes and our own. Which you can thank our parents for but I guess it go to waste since your not going anyway!" Then both girls threw 4 bags on the ground in front of them.

"Here go. We can't use them anymore so have fun!" Kim said as both girls walked out. The guys looked down at the bags that the girls threw at them and sighed.

Hey guys! So I'm home with just me. My best friend has pneumonia and I'm teaching bible school all week so I don't really have plans once I get home so yeah! Hopefully I'll make that question video that was from like April! Ahaha! Feel free to ask me more questions about my life, ideas, or about the story! Ask the right questions and I might give up a bit about what's coming up! I love you people I've never met!


	26. Kickin It At The Dance

Hey guys! So I have news! I'm starting a new series it's a Justin Bieber Love Story! The bottom has details! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really love them! I was at breakfast with my grandpa today and I read him some of them and he was really impressed with me so yeah! I love you guys thanks! (:

Today is Thursday Kim and Allie still haven't talk to either of the boys after they ran out Kim and Allie ran to Allie's house so she could pack up some of her stuff and go sleepover Kim's for a couple days. The girls didn't even cross the boys when they were at dojo Allie and Kim swapped their times so they trained in the morning before school not after school.

Allie woke up to her alarm buzzing at yelling at her. Allie quickly turned it off, sat up and yawned then she took in her surrounding. She wasn't at Kim's she at her house.

"Shit." She mumbled as he slowly stood up. Allie had to come last night since her Aunt Courtney needed her home. Allie quickly ran into the bathroom to grab her straighter, brush, and to brush her teeth as fast as possible before Jack woke up and saw that she was home. The last thing she wanted was to be quizzed on 'What he could do to make things better'. Allie quickly brushed her teeth then grabbed what she needed and ran into her room.

"Save" She breathed as she locked the door and started to get ready for school.

About an hour later.

Allie was already for school and still hadn't seen Jack the only reason she knew he was up was that when she ran back into the bathroom for a second time this morning the shower was wet. Allie wearing her white jean shirt with her blue tank top and white leather jacket slowly walked down the stairs trying not to let her brother know she was home. Once she was down the stairs she made a man dash for the her book bag and then into the kitchen to get an Apple. Once in the kitchen Allie looked in the fruit basket they kept on the table but no basket was there. Suddenly she heard a crunch sound and looked up to see her brother chewing a banana.

"Morning Sis." Jack said while he took the only Apple from the basket and started to throw it up in the air and catch it. Allie moaned.

"Come on Jack can I please just have my apple so I can go to school?" Allie asked annoyed.

"Oh come on I haven't seen you in 3 days don't you wanna say hi? How are you? Tell me how I can make Kim forgive me? Or something like that?" Jacked asked hopefully.

"No." Allie said as she grabbed the apple mid air and ran out the door.

"Damn it." Jack mumbled as he grabbed his own bag and walked out the door.

At school

Jack walked over to the stairs where he meets up with all his friends well almost all his friends.

"How'd it go?" Jerry asked hopefully. Jack shook his head sadly.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Well she was being all quiet this morning and barely leaving her room so I got ready for school took a shower and stuff then went downstairs and grabbed the fruit cause I know she eats an apple everyday before school. And I asked her to tell me how to fix things and she didn't." Jack told them all sadly.

"But you still got her apple!" Milton added positively.

"Um…No she kind of got that too." Jack said hanging his hand. While everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's totally cute!" One girls said as she passed the guys.

"Yeah I know Allie said she'd gonna do a back mermaid tail with flowers for Kim!" The other girl said excitedly.

"I'm totally jealous that Allie got Jasmine before me too! She told me yesterday in homeroom that she finally found her head piece." The first girl said. All the guys looked at each other with hopeful eyes.

"Did you guys hear that?" Milton exclaimed.

"Their still going to dance!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Now we can win them back!" Jack said while jumping. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright guys text during class so we can talk about it." Eddie said.

"What was that?" A pass by teacher asked.

"I said um guys don't text during class so we can talk about it later!" Eddie said covering up not very nicely but it was good enough for the teacher. After the teacher was gone everyone ran to their classrooms.

With Allie and Kim in dance

"I can't believe he did that!" Kim shouted as she stretched. Allie had just finished telling her about her crazy morning with Jack.

"Tell me about it!" Allie said hopelessly "If they really wanna make it up to us it'll have to be big!" Kim nodded.

"I completely agree!" Kim said.

"Okay girls leap into swings double time across the floor!" Their teacher said as she walked into the class room.

Skipping to Friday night after school Allie and Kim were at Kim's house in her room getting ready for the dance.

"Kim hold still! Unless you want this to look like shit!" Allie said while pulling on Kim's hair braid.

"What's the point?" Kim asked upset "Our boyfriends are assholes and were going alone." Allie stopped doing Kim's hair and walked over so she could face her.

"Kim look your head cheerleader every guy wants you but can't have you. Your amazing and everything will be fine! I promise." Allie told her with a smile "Also you better not being crying and messing up your make up or I'll kick your ass!" This made Kim laugh and stop her on coming tears.

"Okay you right go ahead back to pulling and twisting my head." Kim told her waving her hand. Allie laughed and went back to braiding her hair.

We are now at the dance! A bunch of kids are their already dancing and jumping around excitedly. Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were also there but they were somewhere else doing something else for someone else. Back to Allie and Kim they both talked into the dance powerful and happy. Kim was wearing a dress that look just like Rapunzel's but modern so there weren't ruffles, he sleeves weren't puffy, and it was about Knee lenth. Kim's hair was done in a mermaid tail down her back with a bunch of clip in flowers on her hair and braid. With a gold diamond studded head band that made it look like there was jewels in her hair. Allie was next to her in her Jasmine dress which was an off the shoulder knee length blue dress. Allie's long jet black hair was in the poof style that jasmine wears her hair in and on her head was a blue head piece was a blue jewel right in the middle like Jasmine's. One both girls feet were silver sparkly shoes.

"Oh my god!" Gracie said as she ran over to the girls with her date James "You girls look amazing!" Gracie herself was dressed as Belle in her golden yellow dress and her curly hair half up.

"You look just like Belle!" Kim gushed.

"Yeah it's awesome! You make a great beast James." Allie said with a smile while soon turned into a frown she knew what Gracie was gonna say next.

"Thanks! So where are Jack and Jerry oh opps I mean where's Rider and Aladdin?" Gracie asked with an innocent smile on her face. Allie and Kim both grinded their teeth. It wasn't Gracie's fault Jack and Kim were the IT couple of the school so neither couple really made a big deal out of the fight in public.

"Their um.." Allie said as she pretended to look around "They were over by the punch but now I don't know." Gracie, James, and Kim all looked around for the guys with Allie. Suddenly a scream of a mic blurred from the speakers and everyone turned to see who cut the music and was on stage.

Who is on stage? What's gonna happen? You'll have to wait and see! So guys I'm starting a new series about a love story between a girl and Justin Bieber I used to write those stories on my you tube so yeah! I'm gonna upload it later but I'm tag teaming with my best friend Abby! So yeah please check it out and I'll let you know when's up! I love you guys and I promise I'll still write this story!

AlexisMarie


	27. Kickin It With Twists

Hey guys! It's Sunday or Day Of No Work but guess what? I'm getting a lot of work done! On my computer anyway. I wrote a bunch of new Justin stories with Abby so now I can focus on this story yayaya! Speaking of Justin I'm going to be uploading that new story after I upload this so check it out! Okay back to the story(:

Suddenly a scream of a mic blurred from the speakers and everyone turned to see who cut the music and was on stage.

"Is this thing on?" Milton asked as he tapped the mic making it scream again.

"Yes it's on!" Eddie shouted at him "Aren't you supposed to be the nerd?" The crowd laughed at Eddie's comment and the girls gasped the boys were in their mice costumes.

"Shut up Eddie!" Milton told him "So hello everyone my names Jack." Eddie then took the mic.

"And I'm Gus and were the mice from Cinderella here to tell you a new story in honor of the Disney themed dance how's that sound?" Eddie explained. The crowd cheered again excitedly.

"So we start off our story with two best friends. Rider from Tangled and Aladdin from well Aladdin." Milton started telling the story as Jack and Jerry walked on stage in their costumes.

"Now I bet you didn't know that they're best friends! But do you see something missing?" Eddie asked.

"I sure do. Their missing their princesses!" Milton cried out as the princes pretended to look for the girls "Now see the Princesses are mad because the princes didn't want to go the ball." Eddie nodded.

"And the princess did all this work on amazing outfits for the princes to wear. So the princesses were mad but then Rider had an idea!" Eddie said excitedly. As Jack pretended to tell Jerry a plan.

"Rider's plan was to go to the Princesses castles and TAKE the girls back and MAKE them forgive them." Milton told the crowd "And at first Aladdin was on board but then they both saw that that was a bad idea so they kept thinking." Eddie then took the mic as the two princes pretended to talk.

"They kept thinking until they had the perfect plan which was to make a big huge sorry play at the grand ball in front of all the Disney characters that would be there. Hoping to win the girls back." Eddie finished. At this point the princes walked up to front and center of the stage first Jerry got the mic.

"Um hey Allie I can't see you I'm really sorry. I'm always your knight in shining armor I just didn't look at it like this until I saw how much it hurt you that I wasn't into and I'm sorry it took me til then to see that." Jerry ended his speech getting awes from the other people at the dance. Then Jack stepped up.

"Hey Kimmy." Jack said then paused "I probably shouldn't have called you that when your already still mad at me. Yeah okay well I'm really sorry about what I said before. I'm just not used to whole dressing up thing I mean you saw me when you wanted me to take to that swan ball thing. But I shouldn't have made the same mistake twice." Eddie then grabbed the mic once again.

"So what do you say girls?" Eddie questioned "Will you take them back?" Allie and Kim in the crowd by then were being stared at by the people near them. The girls looked at each other with a serious look on their faces but then broke into smiles and nodded happily.

"Holy Christmas nuts You see that ladies and gentlemen? The girls say yes!" Milton shouted excitedly. Jack and Jerry excitedly ran off stage and to their princesses. Jerry picked up Allie and spun her around while Jack hugged Kim tightly then kissed her.

"Man I've missed you and that." Jack told her as he pulled back. Kim just smiled.

"I miss you too." She told him truthfully.

"I'm so sorry." Jerry told Allie once he put her down "What we did was childish and stupid and-" Allie kissed him in order to shut up him up.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Allie told him. Jerry smiled and kissed her just like she asked. Suddenly the missing music started to play again and all the Disney characters started to dance to Hey Girl by Justin Bieber.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked Kim as he bowed. She giggled and took his hand.

"Come on Jerry!" Allie said not needing a Prince like bow.

The dance went on for about an hour more everyone was having an amazing time the 6 friends were reunited and were all happy once again. There was a slow song playing which Jerry and Allie and Jack and Kim were dancing too but suddenly the music got cut once again making the people moan not happy with them cutting their slow song short.

"Yes I know I know such a terrible thing to cut the 10th slow song played tonight I'm sorry." The principal told them annoyed a few mad mumbles were said "but it's time to announce our Disney Ball King and Queen!" All the mumbles disappeared as the kids hooted and hollered excitedly. This is what all the kids have been waiting for all week to find out who won? Who got to be the King and Queen.

"Okay so as you know everyone and anyone was in the running for these titles. The students voted at lunches and at the dance. So now let's see who's won." The principal said "No surprise here it's Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson!" Everyone cheered excitedly as the couple walked up on stage and got their crowns. Once the crowns were on their heads Jack and Kim walked out onto the dance floor for their dance. They played I See The Light from Tangled and as they started to dance everyone including the laughed.

"No we didn't plan that." The principal quickly said.

"So how do you feel Queen?" Jack asked smiling. Kim smiled back.

"I think I like being a Princess better." Kim answered "They have more fun and now I'm gonna have to deal with all these problems." Jack shook his head then kissed the top of Kim's.

"You wont have to worry about a thing Queen Kim I'm going to take care of you no matter what and make sure your life is as easy as it gets. Don't worry. I've got this." Jack told her lovingly as he hugged her tightly.

"That's it!" Some one yelled. The couple along with everyone else looked up to see Frankie from the black dragons along with the rest of the black Dragons come though the crowd.

"She was mine first and she still is!" Frankie yelled. Then before the teacher, the students, or even before Justin could do anything Frankie ran over swift kicked Jack making him fall and then grabbed Kim pulled a napkin with a drug over Kim's mouth and with in a number of second she was knocked out cold.

"Kim!" Jack yelled as he stood up ready to fight and run after Frankie but the other black dragons held him, Allie, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie off plus a few students so Frankie could make a clear get away with Kim. Once the black dragons knew Frankie was safely away with Kim they all ran out to their own cars. But not before one kicked Jack hard in the stomach making him fall to ground.

"Jack!" Allie yelled as she ran over to her brother "Are you okay?" Jack nodded weakly.

"Yeah get them!" Jack told all his friends.

"Jack their all gone. We're too late they got away with Kim." Eddie told him.

"No!" Jack screamed "I just got her back and now she's gone again!" A few tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't worry man we'll get her back!" Jerry told him.

"The police have been called and their almost here." One of the students yelled letting everyone know.

Once the cops were there they took everyone's statements which all lined up.

"And then one kicked me and I went down and when I opened my eyes Kim was gone." Jack finished telling the cop what happened.

"Okay we now need to go back to our office and call her parents get papers filled out and then we can start our search." The cop told him.

"Papers?" Jack asked madly.

"Yes papers. We'll start our search in two days." The cop explained.

"Two days! Because you need to get you damn paper ready that's bull shit!" Jack yelled getting madder and madder with every word.

"Step back young man or I'm taking you with me." The cop told him in a cop like tone. In a flash Allie was at Jack's side.

"Come on Jack." Allie told him pulling him away.

"Their not gonna find her their gonna even try for two days!" Jack told her upsetly as they walked away. Allie nodded. "I know." Allie told him.

"Their not gonna find her I'm gonna have to." Jack told her.

"But Jack." Allie started.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Allie. My mind is made up." Jack told her.

"I wasn't going to." Allie explained. "She was gonna say your not doing it without us." Milton told him. Jack smiled at his friends.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

I hope you guys liked it? Was that a twist or what? SO….You should look at my new series! Please? I'll love you forever! Thanks (:

AlexisMarie


	28. Kickin It Trying To Find Kim

Hey guys! So first thanks to Livy. G and missalyssap who read and wrote a review for my other story which I still want all you guys to read! It's amazing and yeah(: As you can see I'm only uploading January 15 chapters when I upload these chapters so yeah. Please please please! Thanks(: On with the story!

Kim woke up duck taped to a chair.

"Damn it not again!" Kim shouted. She looked around it looked like she was in a basement there was some old boxes filled with different thing, a water boiler, a stair case and a couple other things. Suddenly Kim felt a rush of pain in her head. 'What happened?' Kim thought as she tried her hardest to regain her memory. She remembered going to the dance, the boys saying sorry, them all having a great time, then she and Jack won King and Queen had there dance and then. Kim eyes widened. Frankie did this Kim remembered.

"Frankie?" Kim called. She got no answer.

"Frankie?!" Kim tried screaming. Still nothing. She sighed then tried to call for help.

"Oh shut up!" Someone said. Kim looked up see one of her old team mates and friends walk down the stairs.

"Chang." Kim said. Chang was Japanese and had black hair with black eyes he was still in his tux from the dance.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Frankie shouted at Chang as he walked down the stairs.

"Whatever." Chang said as he quickly left after Frankie was down the stairs.

"Frankie." Kim said though her teeth "Why did you do this?" Frankie shook his head.

"Because Kim your mine. You always have been and always will. I tried to get you see that at your welcome back party but you didn't see it. So now no one can have you." Frankie explained.

"So what this is like the whole if I can't have you no can?" Kim asked. Frankie nodded.

"Of course Kimberly." He told her "But don't worry I'll have you." Kim smirked.

"You think? My friends will find me and then my BOYFRIEND will kick you ass all the Chain and back." Kim told him smirking "I mean where are we anyway? At the black dragon dojo? Your house? They'll find me." Frankie smirk and then laughed.

"Oh I thought of that." Frankie said "Don't you know your own basement?" Kim's eyes widened. They were at her dojo. Kim started to cry knowing the guys would never think to come to the dojo to look for her. Boy was she wrong.

With the guys and Allie.

Everyone was in car driving to their dojo Jerry in the drivers seat, Allie in the passenger, and the others in the back.

"Guys were wasting time going back to the dojo!" Jack exclaimed.

"No were not Jack." Allie told him "Rudy might be there and then he could help us." Jack tighten his fists.

Jack's POV

No this what the police are doing waiting. I bet you he's at the black dragon dojo or at his house something! My friends are on my side the police aren't on my side no one is. No one wants to find Kim as much as me I'm the only one who wants to find her the fastest. Their not on my side their not on KIM'S side!

End of POV

"Jerry pull over." Jack told him.

"What why did you see something?" Jerry asked still driving.

"Pull over! You guys don't wanna find Kim as much as me so I'll do it on my own!" Jack hollered "Jerry pull over!" Everyone in the car was stunned and Jerry kept driving they were right down the road from the dojo.

"Jack how can you say that?" Milton asked hurt.

"Because you guys wanna go back to the dojo and find Rudy and make a plan! We don't have time! And see what adults do? They make us wait!" Jack shouted.

"Jack stop it! We can't just run in there and not have a plan their cream us!" Eddie explained. Jerry and Allie both let out a breath they were at the dojo but the lights were off.

"Shit." Jerry muttered.

"See I told this was a waste time!" Jack said waving his arms.

"I guess your right." Allie said with a sigh "where to" Allie was about to finish her sentence but something or someone caught her eye.

"What?" Milton asked.

"Jerry cut the lights every one duck!" Allie said quickly as she ducked so no one could se them. Someone was pasting the car and looked in about a second later the kids rose a little so they could see where the person going. It was way too dark to see their face or clothes but they did see that they walked up the dojo doors and then look left and right and walked into the door.

"Oh my god." All the teens said.

"Let's go." Jack said quickly everyone nodded and the jumped out of the jeep ready to take on everyone and anyone who stood in their way of getting Kim back.

"Come on." Allie said as she opened the door and everyone quickly and quietly hurried into the work out floor and main floor of the dojo.

In the basement with Kim, Frankie, and the other black dragons.

"Frankie their here! They caught Seth coming in." Chang told Frankie. This made Frankie pissed and Kim stop crying.

"See I told you!" Kim shouted "YOU GUYS! I'M DOWN HERE!" Frankie ran over to Kim and covered her mouth with his hand and then shook her head.

"Shut up!" He told her angrily. His tone made Kim scared and started to get tears in her eyes again. When the hot tears hit Frankie's hand he signed.

"Honey don't cry I'm sorry." He whispered to her just before he kissed her cheek. Kim tried to pull away as much as she could and Frankie got the hint then pulled his hand away and slapped her.

"Chang go upstairs with the other and welcome our guests." Frankie told them. Chang nodded and started up the stairs with the other be hide us.

"No!" Kim shouted over and over again until Frankie duck taped her mouth shut.

With the others up stairs.

"Do you see anyone or hear anything?" Milton whispered.

"I can't see anything." Allie answered.

"Let me help with that." All of a sudden the lights came on to show at least 20 black dragons ready to fight.

"Really to do down?" Chang asked. Jack smirked.

"Did you forget your in our domain?" Jack asked.

"It wont matter get them boys." Chang told them. All the black dragon ran forward ready to attack the other fought and used their domain to help them. Like Allie let one to the hole in the wall and then punch his head into it. Jerry led two over by the lamp cord making them fall, hitting their faces on the hard floor knocking them out. All the teens kept using their domain to beat the black dragons soon it everyone was down and knocked out even Chang. "Is that all of them?" Eddie asked. Once they were sure everyone was knocked out they ran downstairs to where they knew Kim was. When everyone was down stairs they saw Kim in the middle of the basement duck taped to a chair.

"Kim!" Jack called out as he ran her. Just as he did Frankie ran and kicked him across the room. Kim cried out Jack's name though the duck tape on her mouth. Everyone then tried to attack Frankie but all failed. Allie along with Milton were knocked out while Jerry and Eddie were too weak to get up. Frankie smiled at his work seeing that Jack always so was to weak to get up. Next Frankie ripped the duck tape off Kim's mouth making her cry out in pain but only for a second because Frankie started to kiss her. Kim tried to stop him but he held her head in place. That was all it took Jack slowly weakly got up and started to walk over to Frankie. Frankie heard him and pulled away from Kim.

"You don't stop do you?" Frankie asked as he started to walk closer to Jack.

"Jack don't!" Kim shouted worried for her boyfriend.

"Shut up!" Frankie yelled as he looked back at her just then Jack saw his moment and he punch Frankie hurt in the face then kicked him down making him hit his head on the hard solid ground knocking out cold. Kim gasped. Jack then weakly walked and limped over to Kim and then fell down.

"Jack are you" Kim started but Jack cut her off by kissing her and undoing the duck tape at the same time. Once Kim was free Jack fell on the ground.

"Jack!" Kim called as knelt next to him. He shook his head.

"Go call the cops get help before anyone wakes up." He told her. Kim nodded kissed him and ran off. Jack saw her run up the stairs just before he passed out.

Suddenly Jack woke up with a start he sat up quickly and then felt a pain in his stomach so he laid back down. He was in his bed room.

"Ow my head." Jack thought out loud.

"Yeah you hit it pretty hard." Jack turned his head to see Allie in his door way "Morning."

"Allie!" He shouted "Are you okay? How is everyone?" Allie laughed.

"Everyone who fought is fine but Jack there's something you need to know." Allie said her face suddenly becoming serious.

"What?" He asked sitting up even thought it hurt. Allie's eyes started to water as she pulled in her lips and looked at the sky.

"Jack it's it's" Allie was trying to say the words but couldn't. The tears started to come down her face.

"What is it Allie?!" Jack almost yelled.

"It's Kim." Allie told him Jack's heart stopped "She's in a coma."

CLIFF HANGER! Yeah I know I suck but I had too!(: I hope you don't hate me! And I hope you guys look at my new story! I really like and I know you will to! You always talk about how good my writing is and my new story is my writing just different people with different themes and different action still my writing and still good. Even better! Cause I'm writing with another girl to named Abby and were the best tag team ever! So yeah read it please give it a chance! Thanks guys 3

AlexisMaire


	29. Kickin It with tons of Secrets

Hey guys! Remember to check out January 15! I'm uploading a new chapter! I left you at cliffy so I'm just gonna shut up and let you read (:

"She's in a what?!" Jack shouted. Allie quickly ran over to his bed and ssshhed him.

"Please be quiet and clam down I have a lot to tell you but very little time." Allie told as she looked at the door.

"Just tell me what happened." Jack told her. Allie sighed and nodded.

FLASH BACK

Kim was running up the stairs going to get help for her and friends who Frankie sprang up. He faked his coma knowing full well that once Jack thought Kim was safe he'd pass out leaving Kim almost defenseless. Kim on the main floor on the dojo while Frankie darted up the stairs after her. Kim quickly ran over to Rudy's office to see if it was unlocked sadly it wasn't. By this time Frankie had made his way up the stairs and had spotted Kim. "Hey Kimmy." He told her with an evil smile. Kim screamed and then ran for the door. Frankie was right be hide right to grabbed her an run. Kim ran to were Jerry truck was but found it also locked then she quickly looked around with a panicked look on her face.

"Oh baby don't look so scared. It's just me." Frankie told her as he slowly walked toward her. Kim put her hand up and started to back up.

"Don't come near me." Kim warned him. Frankie just laughed.

"Or what?" Frankie asked as he started to walk faster toward her only make Kim move faster away from him. Frankie then jumped at her trying to grab her Kim let out yet another scream as he grabbed her ankle and she kicked him in the face forcing him to let her go. Kim turned to run but Frankie was too fast he quickly grabbed her ankle again and pulled her down to the ground making her scream twice. Once on the way down and once when she slammed her head down on the hard ground.

"You know Kim if you've just come quietly then you wouldn't have gotten hurt no one would have gotten hurt." Frankie told her as he stood up. Once again Kim tried to stand up and ran again. All her effort was stopped with one push from Frankie first into the hard metal of Jerry's car and then in the ground of the parking lot while Kim let out screams with every hit until she hit the ground and was knocked out cold.

END OF FLASHBACK

Allie had tears running down her face as she quickly tried to hold herself together for Jack.

"That's how the police found her. Kim knocked out later to be discovered she was in a coma and Frankie trying to get away once the police got there." Allie told Jack trying to keep her voice from shaking too bad.

"How?! Why?! When?! I'm gonna kill him!" Jack shouted his voice growing with each words. Suddenly something started to beep wildly it was then that Jack noticed that he was hook up to two monitors one of them which was beeped loudly and every second.

"Shit!" Allie mumbled just before a Doctor and 3 or 4 nurses came running in. The doctor went straight over to Allie with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell did you tell him?!" He shouted him Allie's face. Allie face turn sour and hard.

"The truth!" She reported "He had a right to know!" The doctor looked like he was so mad he could slap Allie for what she just did.

"Get her outta here." The doctor told 2 men. The men looked at Allie in a way that said the easy way or the hard way. With one last look at her brother who was being checked by all the nurses in different places and being poked at she walked out the door.

"Where's my sister going?!" Jack shouted "What happened to Kim! Where is she?" No one was answering him so he started to move and jump and pull away. The doctor sighed.

"I knew I should've have let them see him." The doctor said to no one but him self "Drug him." Jack's eyes widened.

"What?!" He yelped just before feeling a sharp pain his arm and then feeling so sleepy he couldn't fight it.

Down stairs.

Allie walked down the stair to where Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were sitting everyone had a tired look on their faces like they'd been up all night which they had been. Allie walked over to where Jerry was sitting on the couch Jerry had his arms open wide for her as he in gulfed her in a hug.

"You told him didn't you?" Eddie asked. Allie only nodded as tears came down her face.

"Why'd I have to do it?" Allie asked no one "Why'd it have to be my turn to check on him?" Allie was double over with her face in her hands. Jerry's hand was rubbing her back."Babe you know that coming from you would've been the best way to tell him anyway." Jerry told her. Allie nodded and then sat up and leaned into Jerry.

"I just can't believe they didn't want me to tell him in the first place! Um yeah right he's knowing sorry doctor guy." Allie said clearly upset.

"You heard the doctor it would cause too much stress." Milton told her in a annoyed tone.

"Good thing we said we'd tell him." Eddie said.

"It would've been better if Bridgette just told them they couldn't keep this stupid secret." Allie asked still upset.

"Cut her some slack hon she just almost lost her niece and then her son in like less then a month." Jerry told her. Allie nodded.

"She's so upset and scared she'd agree to anything the doctors say." Allie said with a sigh.

"How long did they really think they could keep this up?" Milton asked "I mean sooner or later he was gonna ask about Kim and where she is and how she is." Everyone nodded in agreement and then got really quiet trying to relax.

With Kim in her mind.

"Hello?" Kim called out. She was walking around in the dark not seeing any light but the small beam coming off from her phone. She sighed but just then a text message appeared. It was from Jack. Kim smiled and opened it. It said come and find me Kim I'm here just look. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'll just come and find you Jack. Cause that's so easy!" Kim shouted to no one. She was alone in the dark with no one to help her.

In the real world in the hospital in Kim's room.

Kim laid on hospital bed for the second time in a month. Their were 2 doctors around her looking at charts and checking her tubes that came out of her skin.

"How's the patient?" Asked the female doctor. As she looked at the levels in Kim's water bag.

"Still in a coma and not responding to anything we do. Not pain not pleasure not sounds. It's like she's waiting for something to happen." The male doctor told her. The female doctor smiled as she walked over.

"Waiting for something?" The female doctor asked as she raised her eye brows. The male doctor shrugged.

"Remember that women on floor 3 she was in a coma for 10 month until her husband came home from Iraq he said one word and her eyes flew open." The male doctor said as he wrote down some numbers.

"They'd been married for 10 some years and had known each other all their lives. This little girls is 16 and isn't married." The female doctor said with a laugh.

"You never know maybe she just wait for her soul mate to come see her." The male doctor said just before he walked over and checked on the other tubes.

So? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I like I'm leaving Ohio in about 7 days so yeah my last week is full of fun stuff and so was my second to last week and my third to last week so yeah! Also! If you guys have any ideas that you'd think would be good in the story don't be afraid to send me a message(: Or if you have a question or just wanna talk(: And of course I'll give your credit for your idea but I thought it might be fun to do! Oh and read January 15 it's getting really good and I'll love you guys forever! Okay I'm gonna go now bye!

AlexisMaire


	30. Kickin It With Kim In Her Mind

Hey guys so I have a VERY LONG VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YOU AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE PLEASE READ! THANKS X3

Jack woke up with a start and something beeped as soon as his eyes opened. Suddenly a doctor walked into Jack's bedroom.

"Good afternoon Jack how are you?" The doctor asked not looking up from his chart.

"I'm okay." Jack told him as he rubbed his head. The pain in his head was very strong and it pounded when he tried to remember what happened before he pasted.

"Do you remember anything?" The doctor asked looking at Jack's face in pain. Jack tried to remember he saw a bunch of nurses around poking at him and then a flash of Allie then she was gone. Wait Allie!

"Allie!" Jack shouted "Where's my sister?" The doctor smiled not a nice smile but an evil smile.

"She's fine and so is everyone else." The doctor lied. Jack sighed out loud.

"Did she come to visit me?" Jack asked "I barely remember seeing her." The doctor nodded.

"She and all her other friends would check on your periodically you must have woken for a second when she was here." The doctor tried to explained. Jack nodded as he tried to remember more. He saw his room but in a foggy daze like he was crying.

"Don't try to remember anything Jack just let the memories come back to you." The doctor told him. Jack nodded and laid down. The doctor turned to leave but Jack sat back up.

"Doctor when I can see my friends? When can I see Kim?" Jack asked. The doctor's eye slightly shook at the mention of Kim's name. The doctor turned to Jack with a smile.

"I'll send them all in once they get back." The doctor told him.

"Where are they?" Jack asked. The doctor sighed.

"I think they went to get some food." The doctor called over his shoulder as he left pretending to be reading the papers. The doctor then shut the door and walked down stairs where all the kids but Kim were along with Bridgette, Jack's mother.

"He doesn't remember much and what he does remember I was able to dance around." The doctor told everyone. The kids sighed clearly upset but Bridgette was thrilled.

"Thank you doctor!" Bridgette told him happily as she stood and left the room. Allie had her arms crossed with a pouted look on her face.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" The doctor shouted at her. Allie rolled her eyes.

"How long do you think you can keep him from the truth? He's IN LOVE with Kim! He'll wanna see her! He already asked about her didn't he?" Allie asked. The doctor's eye shook again as he breathed out a heavy breath.

"I knew it." Allie said with a smirk.

"He still can't know! If he sees her or knows he could go into a break like he did before!" The doctor yelled.

"He was just fine! He didn't break he freaked out when YOUR people started to poke at him!" Allie shouted now standing up. The doctor threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't have to explain myself to a child." The doctor said as he left. Allie had such a mad look on her face as he left that she just plopped on the couch next to Jerry and cried. Milton and Eddie looked at each other and then at Jerry who nodded. Jerry then leaded down to Allie's ear.

"Hey babe wanna go visit Kim?" Jerry asked. Allie looked up, wiped her tears her, smiled, and nodded.

With Kim in her mind

Kim was walking around in her house which was light now Kim was able to find a light switch once she saw where she was.

"Mom?" Kim called out "Hello anyone home?" No one answered her of course. Kim sighed.

"Maybe their outside?" She said to herself. Kim walked outside to see it was day time and she was in her yard "Now where do I go?" Kim walked down the stair for a bit trying to figure out where everyone went.

"Hi Kim." Someone said. Kim spun around and saw Allie only a couple steps away.

"Allie!" Kim shouted as he ran to her. Allie just stood there with a happy smile on her face that Kim remembered so well but before she could hug Allie she was gone.

"What?" Kim asked herself.

"Over here Kim!" Milton cried from across the street. Kim smiled forgetting about what happened with Allie and ran to Milton only to have the same thing happen again. The same thing happened with Eddie and Jerry too. Once Jerry disappeared Kim was ready for Jack to come and disappear but he never did. Kim was so upset and confused that she just sat on the ground and cried.

At the hospital in Kim's room.

All 4 teens walked in to see a seemingly unharmed Kim only sleeping but it was much much worse then that. Allie walked over to her first with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Kim." She told her simply as a tear fell on Kim's bed. Jerry quickly made his way over to her while Eddie and Milton talked to the doctor to find out that Kim's state had not changed for the better or for the worse.

"Come on over here Allie don't do this to yourself Kim wouldn't want it." Milton told her as patted a chair next him.

"Yeah I mean I wish Kim could see me could see all of us." Eddie said.

"I just wish she'd come back." Jerry told them all. Allie slapped his arm.

"She's not dead. She's just….sleeping." Allie told him trailing off. Jerry only nodded know this was doing everyone no good.

"That's it." Eddie said "We need to get Jack here." Everyone looked up at Eddie and then to each other and then nodded. They quickly formed a plan and then were getting ready to leave but Allie looked back at Kim and walked over.

"Don't worry Kim will be here Jack I promise." Allie told her.

With Kim in her mind.

Kim was still on the ground crying and slowly falling asleep when she heard Allie's voice again but only her voice.

"Don't worry Kim Jack will be there he promised." Allie voice said just before Kim fell back asleep.

Hey guys! So if you don't understand what just happened Kim takes what her friends said around her and tried to make it fit in her head. Kinda like she only heard bits of what their saying and they appear in her mind because she hears them so yeah. And on to my important news. Someone told me something very disrespectful to me. They disrespected myself, my family, and my writing. I was so upset over what this person that I could barely eat anything tonight at dinner and what little I did eat I threw up because my tummy was in knots. I'm not going to tell who this person is. But I was planning on ending my series with his chapter but then I started to write it and I listen to music when I write. Taylor Swift's Mean came on and I saw that I can't just quit. I love writing too much for one person to make me this upset. Today I was having a fun day replying to you guys answering questions then I saw what this person said and I got upset but today I also played in the rain (sometime I can barely do) and I listened to Mean. So I'm here to stay but my week is VERY BUSY! Because I'm leaving Ohio in a week. So yeah I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done but yeah. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my Justin story. It is near to my heart and my co-writer Abby posted a new chapter with a very heart felt message in it so yeah check it out(: I love you guys x3

-AlexisMarie


	31. Kickin It Making A Plan To Save Kim

Hey guys! I'm back(: Sorry it's been so crazy. I just got back to Vegas on Monday and I'm trying to get used to time thing and seeing my friends and of course boys. They kinda suck in a way. No offense boys! Okay now that I have just embarrassed myself on the internet lets get to the story….

"Flashlight?" Allie asked.

"Check." Milton said.

"Um…I think that's it." Allie said with a giggle.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Eddie asked. Everyone nodded. The 4 teens were back at Jack and Allie's house in Allie's room. All 4 teens were told to stay away from Jack for they would have to go home and not come back until he and Kim were better. Allie was the only one they couldn't do that too much to the doctor's dismay.

"Alright we start in an hour. Remember were doing this for Kim." Allie said which everyone nodded too.

About an hour later at 10 o'clock the 4 teens slowly walked out of Allie's room and looked down the hallway. The doctors and or nurses were no in sight and the one doctor assigned to watch over Jack had just left.

"Okay we have 60 seconds go." Allie whispered to everything. Eddie stood at the bathroom door pulling on it so the doctor couldn't get out while Jerry ran outside to get the car ready. Allie and Milton slowly walked into Jack's room being very quiet. Jack was sleeping on his bed while hooked up to bunch of things Allie sighed.

"Remember 30 second once he's up." Milton said. Allie nodded. Milton then walked over to window opened it and then jumped onto the tree. Allie sighed once more. "Jack jack wake up." Allie said. Jack quickly woke up.

"Allie?" Jack asked confused.

"No time to explain. Go to Milton on the tree. We've got to get you to Kim." Allie told him as she helped him up.

'Kim.' Jack thought as he ran over to Milton who was there to help him out. Allie quickly ran out of Jack's bed room door and shut it then grabbed Eddie and ran outside herself.

"And where do you think your going?" The doctor as just before Allie could leave. Allie sighed.

"Away from you." Allie told him just before she opened the door and left. Just before the door shut she could hear the nurse yell doctor. Allie smirked she knew they just found out that Jack had 'woken up'. She quickly ran to Jeep and jumped in with her friends.

"Drive!" She shouted to Jerry who did just that. After a couple minutes of no one talking Jack finally said something.

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked. Everyone sighed.

"Jack do you remember me coming to see you?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"I came to tell you how Kim was. She She's not good Jack. She's in a coma." Allie told him. Jack's eye widened and he gasped the tears already forming in his eyes.

"How." He simply said. Allie retold him the awful story about what happened with Frank and Kim once everyone was knocked out. Jack balled up his fists tighter with every word Allie said.

"And then the cops came and now she's in the hospital." Allie ended tears falling down her face. Everyone had tears in their eyes thinking about what had happened to one of their dearest friends.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jack asked.

"The doctor." Jerry told him.

"He wouldn't let us. He said you'd have a break or something." Milton told him. Jack nodded understanding.

"Guys were here." Eddie informed everyone. All the teens looked up at the tall hospital build that housed one of their best friends in the whole world.

"Are you ready?" Allie asked Jack while turned around in her seat to see his face. Jack breathed in and out slowly and then nodded.

"Then let's go." Milton said and with that everyone got out of the car and walked up to the hospital. Jack was the slowest to walk though the hospital to the coma wing Allie slowed her pace so she could walk with Jack.

"I-it helps if you think she's sleeping." Allie told him looking at ground "I mean that's really all she's doing." Jack shook his head.

"No." He told her making Allie look up "Allie I've been lied to enough I can't start lying to myself." Allie nodded understanding. Within a couple minutes the gang was standing in front of Kim's door. Jack looked at the door the numbers the frame work and then the handle.

"Are you ready?" Jerry asked. Jack sighed and nodded. All the teens went into the room and saw Kim still unchanged. She laid on the bed sleeping with tubes and wires all around her. Jack choked down a sob as he walked to her.

"Hey Kimmy." He told her.

With Kim in her mind.

Kim was still on the ground not crying more just laying there not sure what to do.

"Hey Kimmy." A voice said. Kim's head shot up and she saw Jack right in front of her on the side walk. Kim leaned her head back on the white picket fence she was sitting up on.

"Hello Jack." Kim said dryly. She knew what was going to happen she was going to get all excited and then he'd be gone.

"I miss you." He told him. Kim's eyes started to tear up. 'No.' Kim thought 'I wont touch him. I can't I need him here with me.'

"I miss you too." Kim told him trying to hold back the tears.

"I have you back." Jack told her "More than anything." Kim blinked out some tears.

"I'm not the one who always leaves!" Kim shouted at him suddenly Kim felt warmth on her hand. She looked down at it her hand felt like someone was holding it like Jack was holding it.

"Please Kim just come back to me. Come back." Jack told her as he started to glide away. Kim turned her head she couldn't she couldn't touch him and then lose him forever. She wouldn't and she couldn't.

"Kimmy please." Jack said Kim could hear the hurt in his voice she could tell he was crying which only made her cry harder.

"I cant." She whispered.

"I love you." Jack told her. Kim's head shot up Jack was standing in front her again with his hand out toward. Kim slowly grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"You didn't leave." Kim said amazed.

"I'm never going to leave you." Jack told her. All of a saddened everything turned light and bright.

"Jack?" Kim called out the warmth of his hand leaving hers "No no no!" Kim screamed then and started to scream and yell out Jack's names as she fell faster and faster toward a bright white light.

Back in Kim's room

Jack sighed and let go of Kim's hand. His face and shirt covered in tears all his friends were also crying just not as heavily as him. Jack sat down in a chair hard and started to ball. Allie let out a sob as she ran to him.

"Jack you tried." Allie chocked out.

"I need her!" Jack shouted. Allie nodded and just hugged him.

"I know I know." Allie told him. Soon all the teens were hugging and crying over the lose of their friend. They knew if Jack couldn't bring her back no one could.

Jack sighed and stopped.

"Guys we should go." Jack said. The other stood and nodded.

"What every you need man." Eddie told him. The other grabbed their coats and walked over to the door.

"We'll be right outside." Allie told Jack as she kissed his cheek. Jack was just staring at Kim. He shook his head and was about to walk out when he heard something. Jack looked over at Kim with hopeful eyes her head was shaking and lips were moving. Jack's eye lit up.

"Guys!" He yelled "Guys!" All the teens came running back into the room just in time to see Kim's eye shot open and her to shouted out Jack's name one time.

"Kim!" He shouted back as he ran to her.

"Jack you're here! Wait where am I?" Kim asked. Jack shook his head tears reforming in his eyes this time happy ones.

"Later Kim. Now I just wanna hold you." Jack told her. All the other teens soon joined the hugging.

"Hey you kids need to be quiet!" A nurse came in and said.

"Oh it's the coma wing don't you want them to wake up!" Allie shouted back. The nurse mouth dropped as the teens laughed.

"I don't care as long your awake." Jack told Kim just before he kissed her.

SO? Good episode? I hope so! I really like this one hehehe! Okay so yeah. Thanks so much for everything guys! This story was supposed to be posted on Saturday but because SOMEONE reported my account because of the Justin story my account is now locked until tomorrow which is Sunday which is when you'll be reading this. So yeah I'm really sorry guys! I wish you could read this right now but yeah. I love you guys!

AlexisMarie


	32. Kickin It at a DayCare

Hola! So I was thinking to myself as I'm coming up with ideas and writing them in my idea notebook. What do you guys wanna see happen in the story? So that's what I wanna know! If you guys have any ideas that you wanna see come to live in my story let me know! Please please please please please! Messages only! Don't wanna give anything away now do we? (: So on with the story!

It's been a week after Kim's big scare and everyone just hanging out loving summer vacation. The gang was at Jack and Allie's at the moment sitting in the living room bored. Jerry was on one of the chairs while Eddie was the other chair. Jack was sitting up on the couch while Kim was laying down with her head in his lap and Milton was sitting on the low table. Allie had go somewhere early that morning and wasn't at the house right now.

"I'm so bored!" Eddie shouted.

"SSHH!" Milton told him and then pointed to Kim was now sleeping in Jack's lap. Seeing Milton point Jack started to freak out and then shook Kim awake.

"Ow! Hey!" Kim shouted once awake "What was that for?" Jack sighed seeing Kim awake and seeing that she was not in another coma. Jack was still so scared Kim would go back into one or hurt herself again hearing Jack's sigh Kim understood that was what was wrong with Jack and smiled at him and laid on his chest this time.

"So have we figured out what were gonna do?" Kim asked with a yawn. Everyone moaned clearly upset.

"I'm gonna take that as a no?" Kim said and half asked.

"Can we even figure out what were gonna do until Allie gets back?" Jerry asked. Kim shook her head.

"No! I will not go back to when I was the only girl in the group!" Kim protested. Just then Allie walked though the front door a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hey guys. When did you all get here?" Allie asked. She was wearing tight pink sweat pants and a black short shelve shirt.

"More importantly where have you been?" Jack asked. Allie walked over to the group and sat on the floor in front of all of them.

"Remember that girl Julie who I'm friends with from Student Body?" Allie asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah what about her?" Milton asked.

"Well she helps out at this daycare on Richmar and she was telling me how she helps fix all the techie stuff there and how they always like people to help out with the kids so I went today and played with the kids and it was funnest thing ever!" Allie told her story with a huge smile on her face.

"So you were playing with little kids all day by choice?" Jack asked. Allie look confused.

"Yeah?" Allie said unsure "Jack you love little kids." This made all the guys laugh even harder. Both Allie and Kim were crazy confused.

"Loved little kids. Past tense." Jack told her.

"Why?" Allie asked clearly upset.

"Well you see Jerry got into some trouble with the principal before you got here and we had to help him out by" Eddie started to explained but Allie cut him off.

"Jerry get in trouble?" Allie asked confused. At first the guy thought she was joking but then they remembered that Allie still doesn't know about how bad Jerry was before she came and changed him.

"Um…Yeah it-t was a big misunderstanding." Jerry told her. The gang threw in some yeahs and totallys to make to seem like they weren't lying though there teeth.

"So anyway." Jerry said just before he jumped into the story of the dojo and the daycare and everything else.

"Then everyone went home and we now dislike children." Milton ended. Allie and Kim looked at each other and then busted into giggles it took them while to get under control and for them to stop giggling.

"Well it sucks for you guys." Allie told the boys.

"Why?" Eddie asked suddenly scared.

"Cause I signed us all up to help out tomorrow." Allie told them just before she and Kim went into another giggle fit while the boys stood up and yelled WHAT!

"Allie I can't held kids!" Milton shouted.

"What if I step on one?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not changing a diaper!" Jerry made clear.

"If they lose one I'm not climb up a tall under construction building to get it!" Jack yelled. Allie stood up all done with her giggle fit.

"Milton you'll be working with Julie on the computer system they need you guy to install something." Allie explained "As for the rest of you you'll live I promise!"

The next day everyone met at Allie and Jack's house at 7 am so they could be at the day care by 7:30. Allie and Kim were both in sweat pants and tshirts while the boys were in basketball shorts and tshirts.

"Okay everyone ready?" Allie asked. Everyone nodded and they were off! Once at the daycare the gang signed in with the owner and got assigned rooms and were told not to yell at the kids or anything like that. Eddie was in the infant room with the babies who couldn't walk yet. Jerry was in the room with the babies who were learning to walk. Allie and Kim were in the toddler room and Jack was in the school age room. Once everyone got there room they were off.

With Allie and Kim

" !" The kids all yelled as Allie walked in. Allie smiled to the kids happily and waved. About 12 kids were in the room and eating their breakfast.

"Hey kiddieos!" Allie told them with a smile "This is my friend Miss. Kim. Everyone say hi." Kim smiled and waved and the kids smiled and waved back while yelling Hi Miss. Kim.

"Hello girls." A women said she had short brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing the same thing as the girls.

"Hey Miss. Kayla." Allie said "Kim this is Miss. Kayla she runs this room." Kim nodded.

"Hi." Kim said happily.

"Would you girls mind helping me dish out the pancakes?" Miss. Kayla asked.

"Of course not." Kim said as the girls walked over to help out.

With Milton in the computer room

Milton slowly walked into the computer room to see the computer already on and booting up something. Milton walked over to read the screen then shook his head.

"Really? This is a third degree conpresser that needs to be in override on the second degree wire compound." Milton said nerdy to himself.

"Not really." A voice said from the door way. Milton spun around ready to tell off this fake know it all that they were wrong but then he fell in love.

With Jack in the school age room.

Jack slowly walked into the school age room and saw all the kids eating breakfast. The kids in this room were between 6 and 12.

"Hello." A women who was about 30 said to Jack as he walked in. When the women said hello the kids all looked up at him.

"Hi I'm Jack." He told the women.

"Hello Mr. Jack." The women said "I'm Miss. Kelsey. Kids this is Mr. Jack he's here to help me today and to play with you." The kids all looked at Jack so he waved. One little girl raised her hand she had blonde hair in braided pig tail and brown eyes.

"Yes Kaliee?" Miss. Kelsey asked.

"If were done can we go play?" Kaliee asked. Miss. Kelsey nodded and then about 20 of the 25 kids stood up and then ran over to Jack yelling. Jack's eyes went wide and then he was on the ground under the kids.

With Milton

Milton sat in his car mouth open and eyes wide he shocking managed to squeak out a what.

"Sorry but your wrong." The voice said again. The voice belong to a girl with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. The girl was skinny and had the whole natural pretty look going on under her glasses.

"H-hi." Milton chocked out. The girl smiled.

"Hi." She told him with a giggle "I'm Julie."

With Jerry

Jerry open the door with a bird on it and slowly stepped in as soon as he put his foot down in the room it was hit with a walker.

"Ow!" Jerry yelped as he quickly stepped in the room and got out of the little kids way who was pushing the walker.

"Hello." A women with red hair said to Jerry with a smile on her face "You must be Jerry. I'm Sara." Jerry nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Jerry told her.

"Well these are the kids just start playing with them and have fun." Sara told him before she walked back over to the changing table. Just as she walked away a little boy waddled over to Jerry and grabbed his leg. Jerry looked down at the little boy and smiled then the boy pointed to the ground and sat down. Jerry sat down with him and smiled.

"Me Sean." He told him then pointed at Jerry "Who you."

"I'm Jerry." Jerry told him.

"You play horse with me." Sean told Jerry.

"Horse?" Jerry asked. Just then the 5 out of 10 kids in the room who were by him heard Horse.

"Horsey?!" A brown haired girls asked as she ran as fast as she could over to the Jerry with 4 others running with her. Before Jerry knew what was happening he had 2 two years on his back. Which led him to let out a girly scream.

With Milton

"So you see because the day care's computer has less m64f's then needed to run the program" Julie started explaining.

"You used the code gyrh5 to over ride it and make the m64f file smaller to make it run!" Milton finished happily.

"Right!" Julie exclaimed happily. Milton started to type on the keys of the computer putting in the data that he and Julie just talked about.

"You know." Julie said making Milton turn around. Once Milton turned he saw that Julie was look at the ground so he smiled.

"Yeah?" Milton asked.

"No one has ever finished my thought like that before…" Julie told him a smile appearing on her face while she still wouldn't look up at him.

With Eddie

Eddie slowly and quietly walked into the infant room. The women teacher in there was holding a baby while the others were sleeping the cribs. She waved and motioned for him to come in.

"Hi I'm Abby. All the babies are sleeping so would you mind laying down Justin while I run to the bathroom? I'll only be a few minutes." Abby asked. Eddie smiled and nodded and then took the sleeping baby from her. As Abby was leaving Eddie walked over to where the cribs were and laid Justin in the crib marked with his name.

"Well that was easy." Eddie said to himself but then all the babies woke and started to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Damn it!" Eddie said as he started to run around like crazy.

With Milton

Julie giggled Milton had just told her the funniest computer joke.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Julie told him and then touch his shoulder. Both teens looked at Julie's hand on Milton's arm and then look each other then parted to go back to their computer quickly.

"So…Um how'd you find this job thing?" Milton asked not looking away from his computer.

"My cousin goes here. And I heard them auguring one day when I was dropping her off. So I came in and fixed it and yeah." Julie explained.

"Oh that's cool. What's her name?" Milton asked.

"Lexy she's in the school age room." Julie told him.

With Jack

"Ow! Lexy get off me!" Jack shouted. Most of the other kids had gotten bored with Jack but not Lexy she was planning on hanging on him until her dying breath.

"No Jack I wanna piggy back ride!" Lexy hollered. Lexy couldn't have been more then 8 and she was kicking Jack's ass. Jack sighed he had no idea playing with kids would be this tough. Oh wait yes he did he just chose to let his sister make him think other wise. Then he heard someone giggle. Jack looked up to see his girlfriend and sister with their bags over their shoulders.

"Hey Jack having fun?" Allie asked with laugh.

"Hahaha your so funny." Jack said from under the 8 year old.

"Come on Jack it's time to go to the dojo and get your butt beat by two more girls." Kim said as she and Allie left the room to get Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

With Milton

"Julie it's 3 oclock." A women said on her way past the door.

"Thanks." Julie called out "I have to take my cousin home at 3 so I should probably finish up." Milton nodded.

"Yeah my friends and I are done at 3 too." Milton told her. Both nerdy teens finished up their programs on the computers and shut them down.

"So yeah I better get going." Julie said as she turn around to face Milton yet she made no motion to go.

"Yeah me too." Milton said doing the same thing as Julie. Before they knew it both teens were leaning in about to kiss.

"Hey Milton time to go!" Jack told him excitedly as he appeared in the doorway "Oh sorry." Milton shot him the death glare and Julie.

"Well I gotta go get Lexy. Bye Milton." Julie told him as she stood up then went to leave but quickly ran back and kissed Milton on the cheek then ran back out again. Jack smirked at Milton and started to happy laugh.

"Hey look at you." Jack told him as he helped Milton up outta the chair "Mr. Romeo." Milton shook his head.

"Well Jack I'm not Romeo for a number of reason one being" Milton start.

"Milton just shut up and take the complement okay?" Jack asked as he put his arm around his shoulders.

There you have it! I new chapter! So yeah guys send me your ideas for the story if you want me to make a chapter based off your idea! I already know I will be ending this story soon but no sad face! BECAUSE there will also be a squeal based on a story I read about a different series that I can make my own(: So yayayay! Send in your idea! I love you guys! And like I said messages only!

AlexisMaire (:


	33. Kickin It To An End

Hey all! Theater is killing me! And I had a friend visit! And homecoming! And homework! And babysitting! And sleep! And eating! Yes so yeah! This is episode is really long and there is a reason for it which is at the bottom! I love you guys 3

It's a beautiful Sunday morning at the dojo in fact it's the day after the kids had helped out at the day care and Milton was in a dazz. Everyone was streching and getting ready everyone but Allie and Jack who were getting changed.

"Ow!" Jerry suddenly yelped and fell to the floor everyone ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked. Jerry shook his head no.

"My cave hurts!" Jerry hollered in pain. Kim sighed.

"This happens in cheer all the time. Lay fully back." Kim explained. Jerry did so. Kim then grabbed Jerry's left ankle and pulled it straight up forcing Jerry to let out a girly scream. "Okay now this is gonna hurt." Kim told him as she started to push his leg down until it was next to his face.

"Ow ow ow ow oh oh wow. It's gone!" Jerry said happily. Kim smiled and started to get up but lost her balance and fell on top of Jerry. The two started laughing that is until they heard two gasps.

"Shit!" Jerry and Kim mumbled. Jerry saying shit because of his best friend who was looking like he was ready to kill him slowly. Kim saying shit because of her best friend looking like she was going to kill Kim then help her brother kill Jerry.

"Guys!" Kim started as she quickly got up but it was too late. Allie swift kicked Kim making her land flat on her butt and Jack went over to Jerry with a serious face on but then started to laugh.

"God damn it Jack!" Allie said clearly upset.

"Sorry Allie I couldn't do it! Jerry's face just looked too scared!" Jack told her as they both started to crack up. Then it clicked with Kim Allie didn't kick her hard only enough to make her lose her balance they had seen the whole thing from the beginning and were messing with them!

"You know in a week and half you wont be able to do that!" Kim told them both with smirk. Allie laughed.

"Dude in 2 weeks I can do whatever I want." Allie explained. Then the girls both locked eyes and a huge smile came to their faces. "It the deck!" Milton yelled just as Rudy was walking out.

"What?" Rudy asked. All the boys cover their ears just before the girls screamed and ran over to hug to each other making Rudy's ear drums burst in his ears.

"What's going on?!" Rudy shouted over the screaming girls.

"Kim's birthday is 2 weeks and mine is in a week and a half!" Allie said explained. All the boys including Rudy looked confused.

"Which mean because our birthdays are so close." Kim said trailing off.

"Joint birthday party!" Both girls yelled then screamed again. All the boys quickly covering their ears again.

"Okay that's awesome can we get back to practice now?" Rudy asked. All the teens nodded and got ready.

Though out the practice Allie and Kim talked about their party and where it would be how to happen and everything else in the world that would happen. Once practice was over Allie went home with Kim to plan their plan since they would be having it a day after Allie's and the day before Kim's they had to plan. After the sleepover the girls still didn't have everything ready so they didn't left each others sides the whole week and half they had to plan their amazing 17th birthday party. Were skipping to Kim's birthday early in the morning at 6 am at the dojo. Everyone was streching not happy to be there that early.

"It's my birthday!" Kim wined.

"We know." Everyone said annoyed.

"And" Kim started.

"You shouldn't have to be here this early." Everyone finished for her. Kim just pouted and continued streching.

"Okay guys!" Rudy said happily as he walked in "Everyone go outside." Everyone wined again but did as they were told. Outside was a horse and a carriage everyone's eyes bugged out. The kids couldn't wait to hear why Rudy HAD to have this horse.

"Happy birthday Kim!" Rudy shouted. Kim's eyes bugged out.

"You got me a horse?!" Kim shouted. Rudy looked shocked.

"What? No! This is from Jack!" Rudy said.

"You got me a horse?" Kim shouted shocked at Jack.

"No!" Jack shouted " Kimmy you're my princess and well now you can at least travel like one for the day." Kim's bugged out eyes went back into her head and sparkled as a smile replaced her shocked open mouth.

"I love you." She told him just before she kissed him. Jake smiled though the kiss.

"Now come on your amazing boyfriend has a plan for this early morning." Jack told her as she lead her to the carriage and then climb in as the horse man made the horse go leaving 4 other teens shocked.

"Wait so the reason we had practice this early was so Jake could surprise Kim?" Milton asked shocked. Rudy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah awesome idea right?" Rudy asked. The 4 teens exchanged looks then looked back at Rudy.

"So why are WE here?!" Allie shouted.

"Well couldn't just have a practice with Jack and Kim duh." Rudy said as he started back into the dojo. The teens again exchanged looks of course he could!

"Why I-" Allie started and tried to leap at Rudy but Jerry pulled her back and kissed her.

"Come on almost birthday girl lets go get some breakfast." Jerry told her pulling his still very mad girlfriend away from the dojo.

With Kim and Jack.

The horse man stopped the horse in a park were none was besides a couple bird watchers.

"What are we doing here?" Kim asked. Jack just smiled.

"Just come on." Jack told her and lead her out the carriage then grabbed something from the back that was hidden by a blanket. Jack led Kim up the grassy hill to the top then laid out the blanket and put a basket down.

"What's this?" Kim asked.

"Look." Jack told as he pointed behide her to the sunrise the cloud were turning an amazing pinkish color as the sun just peeked over the trees. "Oh wow." Kim gushed just before turning around to find Jack had laid out the blanket and placed Bacon, pancakes, and home fires on two places on the blanket.

"So?" Jack asked. Kim didn't answer she just tackled him and kissed him for a long time then one kiss turned into another and another and another until Jake pulled away.

"As much as I'm loving this." He told her "Our foods gonna get cold." Kim giggled as Jack placed one last kiss on her nose and the couple sat on the grassy hill and ate their food.

The rest of Kim's birthday was amazing Jack told her back home in the horse carriage for her to find all her friends and family their for cake and a small party before her and Allie's huge party the next day.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday dear Kim happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung and Kim blew out her candles.

"And now for the best part!" Kim's mom shouted happily.

"What everyone gets cake?" Kim asked as her mom pulled out a camera.

"No." Allie said.

"This!" All her karate friends shouted as they all smacked her face into the face. Kim came up with a shocked looked on her face as she turned to her friends.

"Oh your so getting it!" Kim shouted as she ran after all of them but finally catch Jack.

"ooohhh what's the big bad birthday girl gonna do?" Jack asked then Kim kissed him getting cake all over Jack's face but he didn't mind at all.

"Dude if were having this much fun can you image the fun were gonna have at the party tomorrow?" Eddie shouted happily.

The next day the girls went out and got their hair done and got ready together in the dress they picked out before hand. (A.N: I'm not going to go though how the get ready and stuff cause yeah it's boring. And I AM using polyvore for their outfits.)

Allie -  cgi/set?id=59030930

Kim -  cgi/set?id=59031370

Both girls were hiding at the top of the long staircase that was on the left wall of the huge hall they got for the party. A bunch of their friends were there happy and dancing it was about 15 minutes into the party and everyone was having a good time.

"Ready?" Allie asked. Kim nodded and the Kim's mother turned on a mic and walked out on the top of the stairs.

"Hello everyone can I have your attention?" Kim mother said in the mic. The music stopped the kids all looked at Kim's mother.

"I would like to introduce my daughter Kim Crawford." And with that being said Kim walked down the stairs and everyone clapped and hollered excitedly. Jack was pushing though the crowd trying to get to the bottom of the staircase to get his girlfriend. Once Kim was at the bottom Jack took her hand.

"Hi." He told her.

"Hi." She said back. Then they kissed and everyone awed and cheered.

"Next!" Jack's mother said into the mic getting everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce my niece Allie." Just like Kim Allie started down the stair but only a little faster then Kim since her boyfriend was already at the bottom of the stairs since he pushed though with Jack. Once at the bottom of the stairs Jerry picked Allie up and spun her around before kissing her and putting her down. Everyone awed once again.

"And now." Both mothers said "It's time for the couple dance." Allie and Jerry with Kim and Jack went on to the dance floor while I see the light from tangled play and they danced.

With Jerry and Allie

"I love this." Allie told him as she laid her head on his chest.

"The party?" Jerry asked as they danced to the music

"No being with you." Allie told him. Jerry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Allie remember when you told me before we started dating when we were hanging out that you'd never be a real princess by birth but you could if a guy treated you like one?" Jerry asked. Allie nodded and smiled. Jerry was about to say something but Allie cut him off by kissing him. She then pulled back.

"I'm a princess now." Allie told him before kissing him again.

With Kim and Jack

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Kim told Jack as she hugged on to him.

"I know me too." Jack said then pulled back a little "Kimmy promise me something." Kim looked up at him.

"Okay only if you stop calling me Kimmy." Kim told him with a giggled. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Come on Kim I'm trying to be serious." Jack told her. Kim giggled once again making Jack smile.

"Okay I'm go." Kim said.

"Kim promise me we'll always be together. We'll get old and have a kids and you'll never leave my side." Jack told her. Kim smiled then kissed him.

"I promise."

4 years later.

"Emma Lynn and Cassie Sue." Kim read the two babies bracelets from her hospital bed.

"Beautiful and health." Allie said happily at Kim's side. Everyone was there. Milton, Julie, Eddie, Gracie, Jerry, and Allie. But wait where's Jack?

DUH DUN DUN! Yeah I'm mean like that! So guys this series had me really blocked so I deiced to start a new series! Based off this one but when their older. The 4 years later was a kind of preview of it(: The first episode will be between tomorrow and the weekend. ALSO I'm gonna start another new series well not series but folder I guess? It's gonna be a series full of one shot fluff stuff! Cause I've had tons of ideas for fluff but none that I can use in this story so yeah! I hope you guys liked the end! And hope your excited for the 2 new series!

AlexisMarie


End file.
